Entre haine et amour Clexa
by Mimie000
Summary: Elles sont différentes, elle ne s'aiment pas, mais pourtant quelque chose les a réunies, et maintenant elles ne peuvent pas se passer de l'autre.
1. Chapter 1

PDV Clarke

C'était le jour J. Le jour du déménagement avec ma mère et son nouveau copain. Il nous avait fait parcourir tout le pays pour venir loger chez lui dans sa "grande demeure" nous avait-il dit. Il s'appelait George, 52 ans, grands blond virant au gris, aux yeux bruns banals et plutôt costaud. J'étais ravie pour ma mère et lui, qu'ils aient trouvé le bonheur, mais nous n'étions pas obligés de faire en sorte que les conséquences engendrées par cette relation me touchent principalement. Nouveau quartier, nouvelle maison, nouvelle chambre, nouveau lycée, nouveau visage, nouveau nom, et nouveaux problèmes.

Je pris le dernier carton de ma chambre, admirai ma chambre avant de la quitter et j'ai rejoint ma mère à la voiture. Elle démarra et ça y était, nous partions pour un nouveau départ.

\- Éclipse du long trajet -

Nous étions arrivées devant chez lui. Les lumières étaient toutes allumées. Si j'avais fait ça, ma mère m'aurait engueulée! Nous sommes sorties ne quittant pas la demeure des yeux. Aucune de nous deux ne parlait. Nous pouvions distinguer trois ombres par la fenêtre. Je fronçai les sourcils en direction de ma mère pour qu'elle m'explique.

\- Il a deux filles... dit-elle un peu coupable de me l'avoir caché.

J'inspirai en essayant de me faire à l'idée. Je n'avais jamais vécue avec d'autre personnes de mon âge, ça m'était donc plutôt embêtant. J'ai suivi ma mère jusqu'à la porte. Elle cognait... elle cognait! Elle cognait à la porte, pendant que nous allions nous même vivre là! George est venu nous ouvrir, pendant que derrière lui se trouvait deux filles de mon âge, soit 17 ans. De jolies blondinettes, qui se ressemblaient drôlement. C'est là que j'ai compris que j'avais comme belle-soeurs des jumelles. La première et non la moindre, surtout la plus jolie, me regardait avec fureur. Elle ne m'aimait définitivement pas. La deuxième, un peu plus enrobée, mais tout de même mince me souriait avec sincérité. Je lui rendis son sourire et m'approchai d'elle. Je lui tendis ma main qu'elle saisit sur le coup.

\- Salut, moi c'est Estelle.

\- Clarke.

\- Oui je sais mon père nous a parlé de toi... quoi, tu savais que notre père avait ... enfin tu savais qu'on existait. Pas vrai?

Je ris légèrement et lui fis signe de la tête que non. Elle parue choquée, mais amusée par mon rapport de la situation. Elle prit ma valise des mains et me conduisit à ma chambre. Elle était juste à côté de la sienne. En face il y avait celle de sa sœur.

\- Tu sais Danielle, faut pas lui en vouloir. Elle est dans une mauvaise passe avec son copain. Elle est sympa à l'habitude. me dit-elle.

\- Danielle? répétais-je.

\- Ma sœur. m'expliqua t-elle.

J'étais conne à ce point. Je la remerciai et sautai presque sur mon lit pour enfin trouver un peu de réconfort dans les bras de Morphée.

\- Éclipse de la nuit -

On me secoua violament. J'ouvris un œil, puis un autre et me les frottai pour être en capacité de distinguer qui m'avait sorti de mon sommeil réparateur. Je vis ma mère. Bon je ne pouvais pas traîner alors. Ma mère avait l'habitude de venir me réveiller à la dernière minute. Je devais donc toujours être hyper rapide pour être prête à partir vingt minutes plus tard.

Je me suis levée et j'ai enfilé un pull noir et un jeans déchiré aux genoux. J'ai rattaché mes cheveux en queue de cheval, laissant plusieurs mèches rebelles s'en échapper. J'ouvris la porte de ma nouvelle chambre et vis Danielle regardant son cellulaire , puis me jeta un regard d'une noirceur indescriptible. Je n'y fis pas particulièrement attention et descendis à la cuisine voir ma mère et George qui se bécotaient. Je les regardais un peu dégoûtée de leur pudeur. J'ai mangé la première chose qui me tomait sous la main et je me suis dépêchée à aller devant la maison où se trouvait mon nouvel arrêt de bus. Les jumelles montaient dans l'autobus au moment où je sortie. Je montai directement et scrutai jusqu'au fond l'autobus, pour trouver un siège de libre. La seule place qui s'offrait à moi se trouvait à côté d'une fille rousse au teint mâte. Elle avait une paire de lunettes noires splendides en arrière desquelles nous pouvions remarquer ses magnifiques yeux bleus pétants. En me voyant, elle me fit un léger signe de venir m'asseoir près d'elle. Je n'ai pas hésité, je l'ai rejointe pour entamer une longue discussion.

\- Salut, moi c'est Cathou. me dit-elle.

\- Clarke. dis-je en lui serrant la main. Je suis la nouvelle belle-soeur de Danielle et Estelle.

\- Oui je sais! s'exclama-t-elle.

Je ris légèrement en trouvant ça bizarre que les autres la connaissent déjà, alors qu'elle venait tout juste d'arriver dans cette province.

\- Les ragots vont vite ici, tu t'y habitueras. dit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

\- Je... je voulais savoir si il y avait des trucs que je devrais savoir sur les autres?

\- Oui, tiens là-bas. C'est Shanny Delacour. Elle est une toxico, ne t'approche pas d'elle. Lui c'est Shawn, un vrai tombeur, c'est presque certain qu'il a le sida ou même une chlamydia!

Elle continua de tous me les présenter en mettant en valeur leurs mauvais côtés. Nous étions enfin arrivées à l'école quand elle se stoppa net. Je lui pris le bras et l'interrogeai du regard.

\- C'est elle... la plus cruelle... la reine des abeilles. Si tu la déranges, elle te pique.

\- Qui? dis-je.

\- Elle. dit-elle en la pointant d'un coup de menton.

Une jolie fille assez mince. De longs et magnifiques cheveux bouclés d'un brun entre le blond et le réel brun. Un genre de châtain foncé. Elle avait une peau quand même assez bronzée, mais pas assez pour la considérer mulâtre. Elle avait de magnifiques yeux verts et un nez fin qui lui donnait un air mignon. De là où j'étais, je n'aurais jamais cru que cette fille aurait pu être une vrai peste!

Je pris le bras de Cathou et la tirai avec moi vers l'entrée. Elle essayait de me résister mais mon étreinte sur son bras était tellement serrée qu'elle ne put réussir à s'enfuir. Nous passâmes près de la supposée "Reine de abeilles" qui n'avait pas manqué de dévisager Cathou et de me scruter du regard, comme pour définir ce que j'allais être pour elle: une fille banale, un nouveau souffre-douleur, ou une alliée. Pendant que nos regards se croisèrent, un gars du teint noir vient la prendre par derrière. Elle sursauta et un magnifique sourire s'étampa sur son visage. Elle se retourna vers lui et déposa ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme. Nous pûmes entrer dans le lycée sans remarques de sa part. Je crois bien que ça avait un soulagement pour la rouquine que je tirais avec mon bras. Je la lâchai et me tournai vers elle.

\- Tu vois, c'était pas si mal que ça! dis-je en souriant.

\- Elle ne ma rien dit à cause que t'était là, et que son copain l'a prise au dépourvu. Sinon elle n'aurait pas hésité. dit-elle d'une triste mine.

\- Alors je serai toujours là, elle ne pourra donc jamais te causer d'ennuis. Au fait, t'es dans quelle classe?

\- 5B et toi?

\- La 5C putain! On était presque dans la même classe.

\- En anglais t'es dans quel groupe?

\- 502 pourquoi?

\- Moi aussi! Ouf on sera ensemble dans un cours au moins!

Je lui souris et me dépêchai de trouver ma case pour y déposer mes bouquins. Je commençais en math SN, et en chimie. Puis cet après-midi j'avais comme cours, français enrichi et art visuel. Je n'allais plus revoir Cathou de la journée alors. Je pris mes bouquins pour mes deux premiers cours et les enfouis dans mon sac. Je refermai ma case et partis à la recherche de ma première classe. En la trouvant enfin, j'y entrai pour parler un peu avec le professeur de ce que j'avais peut-être manqué, ou déjà vu. Mais non, j'y trouvai la Reine de abeilles aussi. Elles discutaient trop directement pour que ce soit un simple prof et son élève.

\- Non tu peux pas faire ça! s'énerva-t-elle.

\- Lexa tait-toi tout le monde va être au courant sinon! enchérit le prof.

Était-ce une liaison? Si oui, c'était répugnant, vraiment répugnant. Mais avec les mots qui ont suivis j'ai vite compris.

\- Papa! Vous pouvez pas vous séparer comme ça! Tu vas vraiment abandonner ton job pour aller dans la marine parce que tu ne peux plus sentir maman?

\- Ça ne te regarde pas Lexa! Cria presque son père. Ta mère a fait son choix en voulant se mettre en couple avec son sont collègue cardiologue de merde!

\- Tu vas me laisser là pas vrai? dit-elle plus calme avec un soupçon de peine dans la voix.

Le prof ne répondit pas à sa fille qui avait vite fais de sortir. En sortant, elle me remarqua et me jeta un regard noir. Elle s'appelait donc Lexa cette Reine des abeilles... okay. Alors Lexa, tu vas en voir de toutes les couleurs cette année. Tu vas découvrir ce que c'est de se faire détester, manipuler et malmener. Je rendrai justice à tous ceux auxquels tu as pu faire du mal.


	2. Ch2 Première approche

**PDV Clarke**

Mon premier jour c'était très bien passé à l'exception du moment où Lexa m'a jeté un regard glacial. Puis ensuite, une semaine complète s'est écoulé. Rien de particulier n'était survenu. Danielle pleurnichait comme toujours le soir en pansant à son ex-copain, Estelle mangeait deux portion de plus que tout le monde à l'heure du souper, ma mère e George s'aimaient plus que tout, et Lexa menait tout le monde sans rien faire. Depuis quelques jours, j'avais remarqué la distance qu'elle entretenait avec les autres, ses journées d'absences qui devenaient de plus en plus fréquentes, et des certaines fois où je la retrouvais perdue dans ses pensées. Cathou et moi étions devenues plus proche qu'avec quiconque. Nous avions même déjà dormi l'une chez l'autre. Mon plan tenait toujours.

J'allais l'approcher, mais quand? Je ne savais pas. Cette fille était un vrai fantôme. Soit elle était là, ou soit qu'elle n'était pas là.

Cette journée là, elle était présente et ne parlait pas vraiment. Je me suis approchée, et deux mecs en passant devant elle lui lancèrent:

\- Pute!

\- Vas te faire foutre connasse!

Elle n'avait pas réagit. Elle avait gardé la tête basse et se contentait d'écouter, enfin, si elle écoutait. Elle méritait tout ce que les autres lui disaient. Je lui ai jeté un dernier coup d'œil et je suis partie à mon cours. À mon grand désespoir, elle était dans ma classe. Je devais la supporter toute la journée, excepté en troisième période. On était pas dans la même classe d'anglais. En entrant dans la classe de monde contemporain, je la vis au fond de la classe à regarder son téléphone portable. Personne ne s'était assis à côté d'elle. C'était ma chance! Je me suis dirigée vers elle.

\- Cette chaise est prise? demandais-je.

Elle secoua la tête négativement et replongea son regard sur son cellulaire.

Je pris place et sortis mes cahiers et mon cartable de mon sac. Lexa fut sortie de sa bulle quand le prof commença en criant dans la classe.

\- Bon matin à tous! Je suis particulièrement heureux aujourd'hui. Donc, j'ai décidé que pour votre travail de recherche, vous pourriez vous mettre en équipe de deux.

Tout le monde se lançait des regards à leurs amis. J'ai vite constaté que je n'avais aucun coéquipier. Je me suis tournée vers Lexa qui regardait les autres se mettre en équipe.

\- Ça te dit que l'on se mette ensemble pour le projet? lui demandais-je en prenant un faux air gêné.

Elle me sourit sincèrement et hocha la tête.

Je lui souris et sortis mon ordinateur portable et l'ouvris pour démarrer les recherches.

\- Ça te dis de prendre la Révolution française? me dit-elle. ( Je sais que l'on voit la Révolution française en deuxième secondaire et non en cinquième, mais j'avais pas trop d'idée pour leur projet.)

\- Oui pourquoi pas.

Nous nous mise au travail rapidement. Contrairement à ce que je croyais, elle avec de bonne démarches de travail, et ne perdait pas de temps.

 **\- Éclipse de deux jours -**

J'étais chez Cathou et on jouait à la Wii U. On s'amusait pas mal ensemble. Quand on nous réunissait, on devenait incontrôlable. J'avais eu l'idée de parler de mon plan à Cathou et elle était heureuse que je prenne la défense de tous ceux qui avaient soufferts. Elle m'avait même aidé à le planifier.

Lexa et moi avions terminé le travail de monde contemporain et nous étions restées en contacte. Elle avait apprit à m'apprécier et m'apprécier en tant qu'amie. Pour ma part, je ne la considérais en rien comme une amie. Mais pour le bien de mon plan, je n'ai pas laissé mes sentiments paraître.

J'étais assise dans le divan de cuir de la chambre de Cathou. Elle était assise à ma droite et nous écoutions une film en riant comme des connes. Son père est débarqué dans sa chambre pour nous demander de nous taire le temps que ses deux petits frères se réveillent de leur sieste.

 **PDV Lexa**

J'étais revenue de chez les Grays chez qui j'avais effectué du gardiennage. Ma mère n'était pas revenue du travail, et Wess non plus. ( Wess est le nouveau copain de sa mère). Mon père était parti en mission tout juste quelques jours après sa démission. Il ne restait plus que moi et mes frères. Lincoln est le plus vieux de la famille. Il a 19 ans et Yohan en avait 13. Lincoln était parti de la maison dès qu'il a eu 18 ans. Yohan était présent, mais n'interagissait pas vraiment avec avec. Dès qu'il le pouvait, il partait chez ses amis. Personne de ma famille n'était heureux. Nous restions car nous y étions obligés. Si nous pouvions partir quand nous voulions, nous l'aurions tous déjà fait. Cette ambiance qui régnait à la maison persistait depuis la mort des jumeaux, il y a presque neuf ans. Ma mère les avait laissé à peine une minute sans surveillance, et ça avait été suffisant pour que je puisse essayer de leur donner le biberon. Ils s'était étouffés dans leur propre lait. Depuis, ma mère ne m'appréciât plus. Au fond de moi je sais qu'elle ne m'a pas pardonné. Mon père l'a fait, c'est avec lui dont j'ai été le plus proche. Mais dans ce temps là, j'étais qu'une gamine. Je ne savais pas que ce que je faisais était mal. Je pensais bien faire. Toute ma famille m'avait pardonné, mes frères, mon père, mes tantes, mes oncles, mes grand-parents, mes cousins cousines, mais pas ma mère. Elle me tient toujours responsable. Je me suis créé une carapace que personne ne peut percer. Je me donnais des airs de dure à cuire, mais au fond, j'étais plus faible que ceux que je harcelais. Plus le temps passait, plus on me détestait, plus on me détestait, plus je me refermait, et plus je me refermait, plus les portes qui s'offraient à moi se refermaient à clé.

Mais depuis l'arrivée de Clarke, j'ai l'impression que j'avais trouvé la personne parfaite. J'avais l'impression que nous nous rapprochions de plus en plus et qu'elle pourrait devenir une véritable amie à qui j'aurais pu tout dire. Elle devenait comme une lumière de plus en plus forte pour m'aider à trouver mon chemin dans le noir total. J'avais donc décidé de l'inviter à un petit barbecue familial auquel je ne voulais pas participer seule.

J'avais composé son numéro et je pouvais entendre la sonnerie. D'un coup celle-ci cessa laissant place à la voix de Clarke.

\- Lexa? dit-elle en premier.

\- Salut Clarke, je voulais savoir si tu voulais m'accompagner à un barbecue demain soir? Je sais que ça fait pas vraiment longtemps qu'on s'est rencontrées mais je ne pourrai jamais le vivre seule et...

\- Oui okay. dit-elle en me coupant.

\- Oui?

\- Oui ça me ferait plaisir.

\- D'acc, alors on se voit demain soir. dis-je d'un air joyeux.

Je raccrochai et entrai dans la salle de bain du sous-sol. Je sortis d'un des nombreux tiroirs une lame de rasoir. Je fis couler l'eau dans le lavabo et me fis une entaille sur mon avant-bras, puis une deuxième, puis une troisième. ça me faisait mal, serte, mais je n'y prêtai plus attention quand je remettais ma vie entière en perspective.


	3. Ch3 Barbecue

PDV Clarke

Je me préparais pour rejoindre Lexa chez elle pour ensuite filer au bateau de ses grand-parents. J'ai vite enfilé une petite robe bleue comme me l'avait proposé Lexa et j'ai sauté dans mes ballerines. Je me suis empressée de la rejoindre. Le soleil commençait à disparaître sous d'épais nuages blancs. Après quinze minutes de retard et l'oubli de la bouteille de champagne que ma mère m'avait obligée à apporter aux grand-parents de Lexa, j'arrivai finalement chez elle. Elle frappant, un grand gars au teint basané, et le coco chauve (fait exprès ne vous inquiétez pas). Il ressembla drôlement à Lexa. Alors ce devait être lui Lincoln. On m'en avait brièvement parlé à l'école. Une vrai famille de durs à cuirs ceux-là! Il me fit entrer et me laissa en plan là. Est-de qu'il voulait que je monte, ou peut-être que j'attende ici? Je ne me suis pas posé la question deux fois. Je suis montée. J'ai regardé une chambre par une pour trouver celle de la peste mais ce n'est qu'à la dernière que je la trouvai. En fait, je n'ai pas osé entrer puisqu'elle était à moitié nu. Elle se regardait dans le miroir sans l'once de bonheur. La seule expression faciale q'elle éprouvait était bien le néant. Elle semblait si loin de la réalité. C'est alors que mon regard se porta sur ses bras. Ils étaient entaillés de partout. Comment ce faisait-il que personne ne l'ait remarqué?

Pour ne pas prendre le risque de rester là trop longtemps, je cognai à sa porte. Elle s'écarta du miroir et s'empressa de s'habiller. Je le vis arriver en une petite robe rose mignonne avec un veston noir. Elle me sourit avant de repousser ses longues mèches brunes dans son dos. Elle me fit entrer dans sa chambre et se dirigea vers la vitre pour appliquer un magnifique rouge à lèvre rose sur sa bouche. Ses longs cheveux frisés m'empêchaient de voir son visage. Elle alternait quelques fois de tube, et s'appliqua de mascara... Ce qu'elle m'intriguait d'un coup! J'en avais même oublié mon plan.

Clarke ressaisis-toi!

\- Je t'emprunte les toilettes. dis-je en me dirigeant vers celle-ci.

\- Ne prends pas ceux-là, mes trucs sont dedans, tu peux aller au ré-de-chaussez par contre. dit-elle pressé.

J'hochai la tête et quittai sa chambre. En descendant les escaliers, j'observai les photographies accrochées au mur. Aucune d'entre elle n'était de Lexa. Excepté une seule, qui encore là était une photo de famille. Je pus reconnaître son père, sa mère, Lincoln, Yohan, elle-même et deux bébés. Les jumeaux étaient blonds platine. Rien de plus mignon qu'un gosse blond platine au teint basané et aux yeux bleus pétants. Je ne m'étais pas posé de question sur les photographies et me rendit à la salle de bain près de la cuisine. J'allais tirer sur la poignée pour ouvrir la porte, mais elle était bloquée.

\- Occupée! cria un gars à l'intérieur.

Je soupirai et repris d'autres escaliers pour me rendre au sous-sol. Il faisait sombre et il y avait plein de cartons partout. Je finis par trouver un chemin sécuritaire pour me rendre aux toilettes au travers des milliers de cartons. J'y entrai et je m'accrochai la cuisse sur un tiroir ouvert. Je gémis de douleur et regarda le coupable. Je tentai désespérément de le refermer, mais quelque chose le bloquai. Je l'ouvris folle de rage et vis les lamelles couvertes de sang. C'était surement celles qu'utilisait Lexa pour s'infliger ses coupures. Je refermai le tiroir doucement ne pouvant plus supporter la vue de tout ce sang.

Je fis ce que j'avais à faire et repartis en haut avec Lexa qui était désormais prête à partir. Elle était ravissante... enfin comme ses frères aussi. Nous avons suivi sa mère et son beau-père jusque dans les deux voitures. Lexa et moi devions monter avec Wess, et les gars montaient avec leur mère. Les premières minutes du trajet s'étaient déroulées dans silence complet, puis Wess interrompit ce silence, ce qui gêna Lexa qui leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Alors Clarke, t'es pas trop nerveuse de rencontrer la famille de Lexa? dit-il d'un ton joueur.

\- Tu peux pas parler tu ne les as vu qu'une fois, et c'était à un gala. rajouta Lexa sèchement.

\- Lexa, je sais que tu ne m'apprécies pas vraiment, mais fais un effort pour ta mère. lui dit-il doucement.

Lexa croisa ses bras, ferma les yeux en secouant sa tête avant de rouvrir ses yeux et de s'attaquer à Wess.

\- Tu crois qu'elle en fait des efforts ma mère? Tu crois que tu viens de débarquer dans une merveilleuse famille. Tu penses que je suis la seule ici à causer tous les problèmes? Tu te trompes sur toute la ligne. Notre famille, c'est un enfer, personne ne s'aime et ce jusqu'à même faire des alliances entre frères et sœurs, cousins cousines. La confiance n'existe pas chez nous! Les problèmes ne viennent pas que de moi, ils viennent aussi de tout le monde. Et une dernière chose, ne vient jamais me dire quoi faire. Devrais-je te rappeler que tu as détruis le mariage de mes parents? Ce n'est pas parce que mon père est partit que tu dois prendre sa place, de toute manière personne ne veut de toi ici. finit-elle.

Ça y était, j,avais retrouvé la Lexa que je connaissais, et surtout le désir de mettre à exécution mon plan pour la détruire.

Finalement, le clash du siècle avait été réalisé par Lexa elle-même, ce qui enchaîna un silence de mort. Nous arrivâmes au bateau de ses grand-parents qui ne manquèrent pas de nous faire la bise. Après avoir salué tout le monde, Lexa me traîna loin de l'assembler pour retrouver le plus de calme possible.

PDV Lexa

J'avais traîné Clarke au pont inférieur du bateau pour ne pas avoir à entendre gueuler tout le monde. Nous avions pris l'initiative de rester là et de se parler de tout et de rien. Elle souriait toujours. Comment faisait-elle. Voir un sourire s'étamper sur mon visage est possible, mais reste tout de même rare.

Je trempais mes pieds dans le bain à remous et observais les bulles, quand je sentis la main de Clarke frôler la mienne. Des milliers de frissons m'ont parcourue. Je m'étais complètement figée. Elle me regardait avec un sourire amusé avant de passer son pouce exprès sur le dessus de ma main.

\- On mange! entendis-je.

Puisqu'il fallait que je me sorte de cette situation irrationnelle, je me suis levée d'u bond, tendant mes mains à Clarke pour qu'elle puisse se relever. Elle me fit face et encra ses yeux dans les miens, et ce fut le choque. Je me retrouvais sur le sol tordue de rire, tendis que Clarke se tenait à un poteau.

\- Désolé! j'ai peut-être stoppé les moteurs trop rapidement! lança mon grand-père surement au bord des larmes tellement il riait.

Clarke me tendit ses mains à son tour et nous montâmes sur le pond supérieur où se déroulait le repas. Quand je fus arrivée, je pris place en avant de ma mère déjà pompette. Ma mère riait bruyamment et dérangeait tout le monde.

\- Tu vas te taire un jour! se fâcha ma tante non loin de là.

Elle se leva et pointa son couteau à steak vers mon visage, me laissant une infime coupure au dessus de la joue. Elle me regardait en colère et ne décrochait pas son regard du mien.

\- Vous savez pourquoi je suis comme ça, pas la peine de chercher bien loin. C'est parce que j'ai mise au monde un monstre. Ce monstre se trouve devant moi et il s'appelle Lexa. Vous voulez savoir quoi? Cette fille au visage d'ange à tuer mes deux bébés. Elle les a tués! C'est de ta faute! Va crever avec ton père en Israel!me cria-t-elle.

J'aurais voulu pleurer, mais on aurait dit que j'avais entendu ça tellement souvent que ça ne m'affectait plus du tout. Je me suis tout simplement excusée auprès de la famille et j,ai quitté la table. Je m'étais rendue au pont inférieur comme au début de la soiré pour voler quelques bières à mon grand-père. Il ne m'en voudrait sûrement pas puisqu'il m'en proposait une à chaque fois que l'on se voyait.

Peut-être était-ce enfin le moment pour moi de partir. D'aller le plus loin possible de ce drame. Et au passage me faire pardonner auprès de ma mère? Le seule moyen qui semblait aussi le plus logique était: le suicide.

Pardon pour le deuxième chapitre médiocre en matière de développement, et en matière de correction. Croyez-moi je ne ferais jamais de telles erreurs de français si il n'était pas deux heures du matin quand je l'avais écrit. Merci pour vos merveilleux commentaires, ça me fait plaisir que ma fanfic vous plaise! Puis en ce qui concerne l'horaire des postes, il n'y en a pas, je posterai quand j'en aurai le temps. Puis ne vous inquiétez pas chers lecteurs, je ne compta pas abandonner cette fic, surtout que je vais devenir plus addictive de The 100 car j'ai reçu les trois tomes, et que je n'attends que la saison trois qui promet d'être prometteuse arrive enfin! Sinon, ceux qui sont fans de Alycia Debnam-Carey, je vous invite à aller visionner une de ses séries qui se nomme " Fear the walking dead" C'est excellent. Allez bisous!


	4. Chap4 Entre cousin et cousine

PDV Lexa

Je cherchais quelque chose pour me mutiler... encore. Mais il n'y avait rien dans le bateau de mes grand-parents. À croire qu'ils ne savaient pas ce qu'était une lame. Je ne pouvais pas remonter pour prendre un couteau à steak sans attirer l'attention. Clarke devait encore être en haut avec ma famille. Je n'aurais jamais dû l'inviter. La pauvre va tous nous prendre pour des cinglés. Bon en effet nous l'étions tous.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches?

Après m'avoir cogné la tête sur un étagère dû au sursaut provoqué par la discrétion dont la personne a eu recours, je fis volte-face à Benji. Benji est un de mes nombreux cousins. Il a à peine un an de plus que moi. Nous étions très proche à l'époque, et encore aujourd'hui.

\- Rien. dis-je en baissant mes manches.

Il savait très bien ce que je cherchais, il savait très bien comment je réagissais quand je me sentais mal, il savait très bien que je me mutilais.

Il me jeta un regard du genre " tu me prends pour un con ou quoi?". Je me suis écrasée dans un fauteuil et enfouis ma tête entre mes jambes. Quelques larmes menaçaient de tomber, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, elles ne réussirent pas à arriver à leur fin.

\- Je vais t'aider en t'en sortir Lex. Je te laisserai pas comme les autres. Il en est hors de question que je te regarde te détruire plus longtemps. m'affirma-t-il.

C'est là que mes larmes se décidèrent à tomer. Étais-je dans un aussi mauvais état que ça?

PDV Clarke

Depuis que sa mère lui avait craché ça, plus personne n'a osé parler. Je me sentais tellement mal à l'aise. Je ne connaissais personne et on m'avait fait assister à ce spectacle inapproprié. Lincoln était venu avec sa copine Octavia, que j'avais rencontrée plus tôt dans la soiré. Celle-ci, qui était assise à l'autre bout de la table me fit signe de la rejoindre. Bien sûr que je l'ai fait. Je n'allais pas rester devant cette folle-furieuse plus longtemps. Quand je fus à sa hauteur elle se leva et me tira au pont inférieur avant de se rendre compte que l'on pouvait entendre Benji et Lexa parler. Sur le coup, elle ne bougea pas. C'est alors que j'entendis mon nom.

 _Convé. entre Lexa et Benji_ :

Benji: Alors, c'est qui cette Clarke?

Lexa: Personne. Une amie. Enfin.

Benji: Tu as un faible pour une fille, et il se trouve que cette fille soit celle qui mange avec notre famille en haut?

Lexa: ... Arrête! T'es pas mieux placé, t'as un faible pour O la copine de mon frère.

 _Fin de la convé._

Octavia me regardait avec des yeux ronds. Moi-même n'arrivais pas à croire ce que je venais d'entendre. Cette fille avait un faible pour moi? Plus je passais de temps avec elle, plus les choses se compliquaient. De un, tout ce que j'avais appris sur elle me faisait peu à peu oublier ma haine et faisait place à de la compassion. Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à la faire encore plus souffrir qu'elle souffrait déjà. La pauvre, elle allait mal à l'école et à la maison c'était pire. Une mère qui ose dire à son enfant d'aller mourir, c'est plus qu'inacceptable, c'est carrément dangereux! Lexa ne devrait même plus vivre avec elle.

Octavia me sortit de mes rêveries et me tira à l'étage, là où le reste de la famille s'embrassait et se disait au revoir. Je me suis assise sur une chaise et attendis la revenue de Lexa. Pouvais-je la considérer comme une amie... ou encore comme une ennemie. Le pire c'est que si je la considérais comme une véritable amie, Cathou ne voudrais plus jamais m'adresser la parole.

Je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je me retournai et vis le visage un peu peiné de Lexa. Je me levai et la pris dans mes bras. Elle accota son menton sur mon épaule et me repoussa doucement en me faisant un faux sourire. Je la tirai par le bras pour rejoindre Wess à la voiture. En y entrant, Lexa devint immédiatement plus calme et plus silencieuse surtout.

\- Lexa va venir dormir chez moi ce soir, vous n'avez qu'à nous déposer et retourner chez vous. dis-je en jetant un coup d'œil à la réaction de Lexa.

Comme je l'avais imaginé, elle s'était vite tournée vers moi. Je lui souris et un minuscule sourire en coin apparut sur son magnifique visage. Je me suis retournée vers la vitre et je me suis tue le reste du voyage de retour.

\- Éclipse du trajet -

Nous fûmes arrivées devant ma maison. Lexa me suivit sans même saluer Wess. J'ouvris et vis ma mère et George... dégueulasse! Ils s'embrassaient trop amoureusement. Ma mère n'était plus qu'en brassière assise sur le comptoir et George l'embrassait tellement fougueusement que nous pouvions distinguer sa langue. J'en avais le coeur au bord des lèvres. Je me remémorai que Lexa était là. La pauvre devait se sentir mal à l'aise! Je la tirai par le bras et nous courûmes dans ma chambre. En entrant elle éclata de rire. Je la suivis dans son élan. Ma mère lui avait fait une bonne impression pour une première rencontre. Elle s'assit sur mon lit et explora du regard ma chambre et tout ce qui la constituait. J'ouvris mon garde-robe et pris une camisole grise avec un hibou noir de gravé dessus, et un mini-short pour dormir. Je lui lançai son ensemble et elle alla à la salle d'eau pour se changer. Pendant qu'elle était partie, j'en profitai pour me changer également. Je me dépêchai de mettre mon t-shirt noir des Beatles et une paire de culotte courte de nuit bleu clair. Je me fis une tresse et sautai dans mon lit pour enfin sentir tous mes muscles se relâcher.

C'était spécialement long pour Lexa de se changer. Je décidai donc d'aller voir vu ses antécédents. J'ouvris un peu la porte et la vis. Elle s'était changée et restait assise sur le couvercle de la cuvette. Elle n'avait pas de lame dans ses mains, mais elle regardait ses cicatrices. Je vins m'accroupir près d'elle et lui pris la main. Je passai mes doigts délicatement sur les cicatrices de son bras gauche et relevai la tête vers elle. Elle me regardait droit dans les yeux, essayant de ne pas cligner des yeux pour ne pas perdre ce contacte visuel.

\- Si tu cherchais de quoi te couper, j'ai rien. dis-je.

\- Non je ne cherchais rien. dit-elle en décrochant ses yeux des miens.

\- Alors pourquoi t'es restée là? demandais-je.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça? Je suis la fille que tout le monde déteste et pourtant tu as accepté de te faire voir en publique avec moi.

\- Je sais que tu as un bon font, et je ne suis pas le genre de fille qui juge les gens avec un simple regard. mentis-je.

J'ai eu droit à un sourire de sa part. Elle se leva et me prit dans ses bras en me chuchotant un merci au creux de mon cou. Je la traînai avec moi dans mon lit pour qu'on aille dormir. Malgré que la lumière soit éteinte et que la fatigue se faisait de plus en plus présente dans nos corps, je savais qu'elle ne dormait pas et devait avoir les yeux grands ouverts. Elle devait réfléchir à toute sa vie et puis bon... la fatigue m'empêcha de penser quelques secondes de plus. Je dormais déjà.

Voici le quatrième chapitre! La cinquième ne devrait vraiment pas tarder car je sais exactement quoi écrire et tout. Merci pour vos merveilleux com's de soutien et tout c'est ce qui me donne la force de continuer (non je déconne que vous aimiez ou pas j'aurais écrit la suite haha). Sinon bah j'ai tout dit, vous pouvez me donner vos avis si quelque chose vous gratte comme on dit. Allez au revoir les licornes!


	5. Le ridicule ne tue pas ou si

**PDV Clarke**

Je m'étais réveillée en pleine nuit, tandis que Lexa quant à elle venait de trouver le sommeil. Je me tortillais dans tous les sens et je ne me rendormais pas. Je suis descendue chercher un verre d'eau. En buvant ce précieux liquide transparent qui me rafraîchissais à chaque gorgées, j'empoignai le combiné téléphonique et fis le numéro de Cathou. Je savais que ses parents travaillaient de nuit ce jour là et qu'elle se couchait très tard. Elle me répondit au travers d'une bouché de chips.

-Ouaip?

\- Hey Cathou. Ça va?

\- M'ouais toi?

\- Mmh. Alors...

\- Alors... t'as du nouveau?

\- Non, enfin oui mais... j'en sais rien. J'ai entendu dire qu'elle avait un faible pour moi.

\- Tu crois qu'elle est lesbienne?

\- Non! Promet-moi de ne pas en toucher un mot aux autres.

\- Oui oui t'inquiètes pas.

Je raccrochai et montai à ma chambre rejoindre Lexa dans mon lit. Elle était tellement mignonne lorsqu'elle dormait. On n'aurait pas pu dire qu'elle était une vrai peste en réalité. Je me suis rendormis avec le visage de la jolie brune comme dernière image.

Je sentais quelqu'un me secouer. Non par pitiez je veux dormir! Pour bien me faire remarquer qu'il fallait que je me lève, la personne commença à me chatouiller. Eh bah merde, mon point faible. Je me mis à gigoter dans tous les sens. Après m'être débattue, j'ouvris les yeux et vis Estelle. Estelle? Mais où était donc Lexa? Je cherchai dans tous les coins et recoins de ma chambre, mais aucune trace de la brunette. J'étais un peu déçue de ne pas l'avoir vue ce matin là. Mais bon, je me suis préparée comme à l'habitude et je me suis rendue au lycée comme tous les matins.

En entrant dans le lycée, les gens riaient et se chuchotaient des trucs. J'avais beau regarder partout je ne comprenais pas. Dès que j'ai vu Cathou rire aux éclats j'ai su que c'était à cause d'elle se qu'il se passait. Mais en essayant de la rejoindre, je fis face à la case de Lexa. Un bout de papier y était collé. En me rapprochant, j'ai pu distinguer Lexa qui criait en souriant: J'aime les filles! Bien entendu c'était un montage. La seule au courante était Cathou. Je me suis dirigée vers elle folle de rage. Comment avait-elle pu me trahir de la sorte? Je lui attrapai le bras et le serrai pour qu'elle me suive.

\- Tu avais promis! criais-je.

\- Tu sais Clarke, quand on est en guerre, tout ce qui peut toucher l'autre est utile. Et ce que tu m'as dit était utile.

Lorsque ses yeux se détachèrent de moi, je compris exactement ce qu'il se passait. Je me retournai et vis Lexa s'approcher lentement de sa case en regardant les autres qui lui riaient au nez. En arrivant à sa case, elle laissa tomber ses cartables se tourna vers moi et partie en courant. Savait-elle que je l'avais vendue sans me rendre compte? Je voulais la rattraper mais Cathou m'en empêcha.

\- Tu te rappelles qu'on est les gentils? me dit Cathou avant de me lâcher.

J'inspirai et baissai la tête me rappelant que je ne valais pas mieux qu'elle. Je les ai suivis en cours et j'ai essayé de ne plus penser à Lexa. Je sais c'était con de ma part de la laisser partir comme si de rien n'était pendant que j'avais dormi avec elle la nuit dernière.

Durant le cours de science, on aborda le sujet des sables bitumineux. C'était vraiment nul et je m'y suis perdue plus d'une fois. Le prof regardait toujours les mêmes élèves et donc, ce qui me permettait de faire un tour sur mon téléphone portable voir mon actualité. Les mêmes choses, soit : Lexa est lesbienne. Il fallait que j'aille la voir après les cours pour m'expliquer et surtout pour prendre de ses nouvelles.

 **PDV Lexa**

Je ne savais pas qui avait collé ça sur mon casier, et je le saurai sûrement jamais. Je ne dis pas que la personne qui a créé cette affiche se trompait, mais même moi je ne savais pas ce que j'étais. Mais les rires des autres et cette supposition était assez pour que je ne puisse rester sur place. J'ai couru jusqu'à la maison et je me suis enfermée dans ma chambre. Une bonne fois pour toute, les larmes sont sorties sans difficulté. Était-ce ce que je méritais? J'étais consciente que je n'étais pas la fille la plus gentille du monde, à vrai dire j'étais une vrai salope qui crachait de terribles mots. Mais était-ce juste de me faire souffrir avec de tels propos pendant que moi je disais un mot sans importance une fois de temps en temps? Peut-être que j'étais plus méchante que ce que je laisse supposer.

J'étais seule à la maison. Aucune trace de Wess, de ma mère, de Lincoln ( fallait s'y attendre ) et de Yohan. Je me suis dirigée vers la salle de bain du sous-sol et je me suis coupée... encore et encore. C'est mon seul moyen de décompression. Après mettre entaillé plus profondément que d'habitude, ce qui devenait dangereux, j'étendis mon sang en forme de X dans le miroir afin qu'il soit sur mon visage. Je commençais à me détester moi-même. Ça en devenait menaçant.

Pourquoi pas en finir maintenant avec tout ça? Ça serait bien plus simple, plus rapidement fini non? C'est ce que j'ai pensé. C'est ce que j'ai fait. Je suis remontée à l'étage et je me suis dirigée vers la pharmacie. J'ai sorti la boîte d'Ibuprofène et j'en ai pris une bonne cinquantaine sans me poser de questions. Je suis allée m'allonger dans ma chambre et j'ai fermé les yeux sûrement pour la dernière fois. Au revoir tout le monde, j'ai assez fait de chemin pour comprendre que ma vie ne rimait à rien.

 **PDV Maddy (mère de Lexa)**

J'étais particulièrement fatiguée ce jour là. Bon je m'étais levée avec une gueule de bois c'est vrai. Bref, mon patron m'a donné ma journée. J'ai été prise dans les embouteillages une bonne demi-heure. Il y avait un accident de la route qui impliquait un dix-roues et une camionnette. Quand je fus sortie de l'autoroute, le reste du trajet s'est déroulé rapidement. Je me suis garée dans l'allée et j'échappai mes clés sous la voiture. Je me suis penché pour les ramasser et j'ai verrouillé les portières. En entrant j'enlevai mes talons et remarquai les chaussures de Lexa. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ici? Elle savait très bien que je ne tolérais pas le séchage de cours.

\- Lexa Woods! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

Comme je m'y attendais, aucune réponse. Je suis montée sur les nerds et je toquai à sa porte. Elle ne répondait pas encore. Ma fille me rendait folle. Elle devait porter ses écouteurs et avoir mis sa musique à fond. J'ouvris la porte et la trouvai endormie sur son lit.

\- Lexa debout. dis-je sèchement en ouvrant sa porte à 90 degrés.

Elle ne se réveillait pas. Je me suis donc approchée pour la secouer un peu. Même après l'avoir secouée elle ne bougeait pas.

\- Lexa? dis-je doucement. Lexa, Le-Lexa? dis-je en criant, me fâchant et en pleurant.

Mais rien. Toujours rien. Elle était morte? Presque aucun poud se faisait sentir. En tournant le regard, je vis la bouteille d'Ibuprofène sur le sol. J'ai compris que ma fille avait tenté de se suicider. Les larmes coulèrent en une chute d'eau salé que je ne pouvais pas arrêter. J'ouvris sa bouche et enfonçai mes doigts au fond de sa gorge. Je sentis ses muscles se contracter et sa tête bougea. Elle se retourna et se mit à vomir toutes les pilules qu'elle avait ingurgité. Je la serrai dans mes bras du plus fort que je le pouvais. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'avais causé la tentative de suicide de ma propre fille. Je lui répétais sans cesse " Je suis tellement désolée mon bébé, je suis désolée...désolée, j'ai été une mère puérile". Je constatai que malgré le fait qu'elle était hors de danger, il fallait que l'on aille à l'hôpital. Je composai le 911 et leur expliquai l'urgence. Pendant que j'attendais l'ambulance, je la serrais encore lus fort en comprenant que même si j'avais perdu deux enfants, il me restait encore mes autres enfants. Il me restait encore ma fille. Il fallait que j'en profite, avant qu'elle aussi disparaisse.

Les ambulanciers sont arrivés dans la chambre. Ils l'ont prise en charge et nous sommes parties en route vers l'hôpital. J'avais eu le temps de contacter l'école pour les informer de la situation et du fait que Lexa n'allait pas aller en cours pour les deux prochaines semaines.

 **PDV Clarke**

Nous étions en dernière période quand le directeur est entré en classe. Nous fûmes forcés d'arrêter nos travaux pour l'écouter faire son monologue. Il brandit l'affiche que Cathou avait fait et avait collée sur le casier de Lexa devant la classe.

\- Si le coupable ne se dénonce pas d'ici une semaine, une enquête sera lancée. C'est un message déplacé et qui ne concerne que la personne visée, mais pourtant, vous en avez eu recourt publiquement et sans le consentement de l'individu. Vous faites tous honte à notre établissement.

\- Excusée-moi monsieur, mais pourquoi devriez-vous ouvrir une enquête pour une stupide affiche? rigola Cathou.

\- Parce que Lexa Woods a fait une tentative de suicide ce matin. Sa mère l'a retrouvée juste à tant pour lui faire recracher les cachets qu'elle avait ingurgité.

Ça y était, mon cœur cessa de battre.

Je sais c'est un chapitre difficile. En l'écrivant j'ai réussi à me faire pleurer putain! Avis?


	6. Chap6 Gay or not?

**PDV Clarke**

Je ne pouvais pas y croire. Ma Lexa avait fait une tentative de suicide? Je savais très bien que c'était l'horreur chez elle, mais je n'avais jamais pensé qu'elle aurait pu en arriver là. Peut-être que c'est à cause de moi. À la base j'étais celle qui voulait la détruire. Peut-être que ce que j'ai fait a été la goutte qui a fait déborder le vase. Comment ne pas m'être sentie coupable à ce moment là? Il fallait que je la vois, que je m'explique et m'excuse.

En arrivant à la maison ce jour là j'étais montée directement dans ma chambre. J'ai empoigné le premier téléphone que j'avais trouvé et j'ai composé le numéro de Lexa. C'est par une voix masculine que la conversation a démarré.

\- Oui?

\- Eh... Bonjour, je voulais savoir à quel hôpital Lexa était hospitalisée?

\- Elle est au Johns Hopkins Hospital. Elle est en psychiatrie.

\- Okay merci. dis-je rapidement avant de raccrocher.

Je ne savais pas qui m'avait répondu mais bon ce qui importait c'était que je trouve Lex et que je lui explique tout. J'ai couru à la cuisine et j'ai volé les clés de ma mère. Je n'avais pas encore eu mon permit mais ça m'importait peu, en plus ma mère m'avait déjà appris à conduire. Il fallait juste que je ne tente rien sur la route et je n'allais pas avoir à montrer mes papiers à un agent de police. J'ai rouler sans m'arrêter, tellement j'étais impatiente de la revoir. Ce n'est qu'en arrivant que j'ai eu une hésitation. Et si elle allait me détester après ce que j'allais lui dire? Il fallait que je le fasse un jour ou l'autre. Puis si je ne lui disais pas, elle l'aurait su par quelqu'un d'autre.

Je suis entrée rapidement pour me vider de mes pêchés le plus vite possible. Je m'arrêtai à l'administration pour savoir le numéro de sa chambre et repris ma course. Je jetai de courts regards aux numéros de portes et tombai face à celle de Lexa. Je pris une grande inspiration et entrai dans sa chambre. Elle était assise sur son lit et regardait l'infirmière lui changer ses pansements qui couvraient ses coupures. En me voyant, elle me sourit légèrement et m'invita à m'asseoir près d'elle. Quand l'infirmière fut sortie, elle se retourna vers moi et me serra dans ses bras.

\- Ça va? dis-je.

\- Ça peut aller, je dois dire que cette tentative de suicide a réussi à me rapprocher de ma mère. me dit-elle avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- Ne refais plus jamais ça je me suis inquiétée. dis-je en faisant une mine déçue et inquiète.

Elle baissa la tête probablement honteuse. Je lui pris le menton et releva sa tête pour qu'elle me regarde.

\- Tu sais, je voulais m'excuser auprès de toi. En venant ici, j'aurais cru que ça allait être plus facile. Je... Je suis à la base de ce qu'il t'est arrivé. C'est à cause de moi que cette affiche à été créée.

\- Je sais. dit-elle en chuchotant.

Je la regardais en arquant un sourcil pour lui faire comprendre que je ne comprenais pas.

\- Hier quand tu t'es levée en pleine nuit, en descendant les marches tu m'as réveillée. Je t'ai suivie voulant savoir ce que tu faisais et j'ai entendu ta conversation avec Cathou.

\- Et c'est vrai que tu penses avoir des sentiments pour moi? demandais-je un peu peureuse de sa réponse.

Elle hocha la tête en silence. Je ne savais pas quoi en penser. Oui elle était très attirante physiquement parlant, mais étais-je prête à me rendre plus loin? Et en plus je ne savais même pas comment qualifier notre relation. Je la regardais dans les yeux en repensant à tout ça, et quant à elle. elle devait attendre ma réaction. Je crois avoir été trop lente sur la détente car elle se leva se rendit à la salle de devais l'avoir mise dans une position délicate sans m'en rendre compte. Je me rendis à la porte de la salle de bain et toquai trois fois.

\- Oui? entendis-je de l'autre côté de la porte.

\- Tu fais quoi là?

Je la vis sortir habillée d'une jolie camisole noire avec un signe satanique : l'étoile à l'intérieur d'un cercle, et d'un jeans troué au tibias droit et à la cuisse gauche. Elle me jeta un court regarde et se fit une queue de cheval. Elle attrapa un veston bleu qui traînait sur une petite chaise et me tira hors de la chambre.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? demandais-je discrètement pour ne pas attirer l'attention des infirmières.

\- La bouffe est dégueulasse ici et j'en ai marre de rester dans cette chambre à regarder la télé et devoir manger à la cafétéria avec des vieux.

\- Tu veux faire quoi alors?

\- Je vais appeler ma mère pour lui dire que j'ai quitté l'hôpital avec mes médocs que les docteurs m'ont prescris, pour aller manger un vrai repas.

Je lui souris et pris sa main. Je la tirai jusqu'à la voiture et je l'emmenai à un petit resto pas très loin. Quand nous eûmes notre table et nos menus, je la vis hésiter entre plein de trucs. On aurait presque dit qu'elle n'avait pas mangé depuis un mois.

\- Tu prends quoi toi? me questionna-t-elle.

\- Des rigatonis au porc. répondis-je.

\- Je vais prendre pareil alors. dit-elle en posant son menu sur la table.

Nous commandâmes et commençâmes à parler de tout et de rien. Je la vis sourire pour la première fois depuis un bout de temps. Elle ne se retenait pas de rire. Je pus même remarquer les fossettes que ça lui provoquait. C'était juste chou. Après s'être rassasiée l'une comme l'autre, je payai l'addition et nous retournâmes à la voiture. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle reparte maintenant. Je l'avais presque perdue il en était hors de question qu'elle reparte aussi rapidement chez elle.

\- Tu veux faire quoi?

\- Quoi?

\- Tu veux faire quoi comme prochaine activité? répétais-je.

\- Des montagnes russes! cria-t-elle.

\- C'est parti pour des montagnes russes. dis-je en souriant.

\- Attends, t'es sérieuse? me demanda-t-elle en reprenant son sérieux.

Je lui souris et conduis jusqu'au centre commercial le plus proche dans lequel il y avait des attractions.

\- Éclipse du trajet - (parce qu'on s'en bat les couilles!)

En arrivant, je rejoignis Lexa qui se tenait devant la porte d'entré du centre. Je lui pris la main et nous entrâmes. Nous nous dirigions vers le panneaux des attractions pour savoir pour lesquelles nous allions payer. D'un coup un mec nous aborda. Il était grand, le teint mâte, les yeux bruns et les cheveux blonds. Il prit la main de Lexa, qui le repoussa immédiatement. Quelques secondes plus tard, les copains du mec le rejoignirent. Nous étions impuissantes face à ce groupe de gars costauds! C'est à ce moment que Lincoln apparût avec Octavia et une autre fille.

\- Il y a un problème les gars. Si ma sœur a fait quelque chose veuillez l'excuser. dit Lincoln

Les garçons devaient se sentir intimidés car il sont partis sur le champ. Lexa et moi nous mîmes à rire. Lincoln prit Lexa dans ses bras et me présenta à Raven sa cousine et la copine d'Octavia. Il nous donna ensuite un peu de sous pour que nous allions nous amusées comme des petites folles dans les manèges. Comme j'aurais dû m'y attendre, Lex choisit la plus grosse montagne russe pour notre première attraction. Je la suivis en tremblant jusqu'à la file. Je commençais réellement à frisonner et à gigoter sur place tellement je stressais. Elle prit ma main et je me sentis plus rassurée. Quand ce fut notre tour de monter dans la navette, Lexa décida de prendre le dernier wagon. Le dernier pour moi était le pire wagon que nous pouvions prendre. Elle monta et me tendit sa main pour m'aider à monter. J'avais tellement peur que j'enfouis ma tête dans son cou. Je la sentis se raidir au simple contacte de nos deux peaux. Je souriais au creux de son cou tellement sa réaction était comique, mais quand la manège démarra mon sourire se dissipa et ce fut au tour de Lexa de rire un bon coup. Tandis que les autres passagers riaient et criaient de plaisir, moi je criais de terreur. Je m'accrochai de plus en plus fort à Lexa qui avait rapidement remarqué mon état. Elle passa son bras autour de mes épaules et accota sa tête sur la mienne. Le manège se termina avec une Lexa souriante et moi qui avait l'impression que j'allais être malade à tout instant. J'en pouvais plus. Je ne pouvais pas remonter dans un manège. Je la tirai donc vers les arcades où je pus découvrir un dont à Lexa avec les armes à feu. Elle me poussa dans une cabine de photos et inséra le dollars dans la machine. La première photo était normal: on souriait, sur la deuxième photo nous tirions la langue, sur la troisième nous nous prenions pour des espionnes: Lexa était debout sur le banc en imitant un fusil à l'aide de ses doigts et moi qui croisait les bras en regardant l'objectif d'un mauvais œil, puis pour la quatrième nous voulions faire le filles modèles, mais en aidant Lexa à descendre du banc, elle tomba a califourchon sur moi. Nos yeux se croisèrent et nos souffles se mélangèrent. J'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et j'ai déposé mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je sentis sa respiration s'accélérer et ralentir après quelque seconde. J'avais constaté sa surprise quand j'avais commencé à l'embrasser, mais elle répondu rapidement à mon baiser. Nous nous séparâmes à bout de souffle et Lexa se mit à rire en mettant sa tête dans mon cou. Elle me serra et je fis de même.

Je sais le début est pas top, et la fin s'est cliché dans la cabine à photos mais je trouve ça trop mignon! Sinon, y'a des avis?


	7. Que sommes-nous?

**PDV Clarke**

J'avais tout juste rapporté Lexa chez elle que je dus aller faire le plain pour ne pas avoir à appeler une dépanneuse et être dans la merde. Je m'arrêtai et mis le gaz dans le réservoir de la voiture. Je barrai les portières le temps que je pais l'essence. En entrant tout était calme. Les clients se déplaçaient dans les allées à la recherche du produit qu'ils désiraient. Je me suis dirigée à la caisse et je payai l'essence. Après l'avoir fait, je me dirigeai vers la sortie quand je fis un face-à-face avec mon ex. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là lui? Il me scrutait du regard comme pour se remémorer qui j'étais. Le connard.

\- Clarke?

\- Bellamy? dis-je surprise.

\- Hey tu fous quoi ici? me dit-il en me serrant dans ses bras.

\- Je vis ici. dis-je en riant. Et toi?

\- Ho tu sais j'ai des potes qui ont des potes qui organisent un party pas très loin ce soir. Tu devrais venir tu sais. Emmènes tes copines et venez faire un tour. Je t'envois l'adresse par message si tu veux? me dit-il en empoignant son téléphone cellulaire.

\- Eh ouais, pourquoi pas? répondis-je simplement.

Il m'envoya l'adresse, me salua et retourna à ses recherches de bières. Je sortis et retournai à ma voiture pour enfin rentrer à la maison. Le problème était que après les cours qui se terminaient à 3h25, je me suis précipitée chez Lexa, et ensuite on a passé toute la soirée ensemble. Je n'avais pas fait mes devoirs et je n'avais pas soupé. Il fallait en plus que je me rende à un fête? Bon j'aurai une retenue alors! Je filai chez moi pour me changer et inviter quelques personnes.

En entrant dans la maison j'eus droit au regard colérique de ma mère qui me laissa filer sans m'imposer des explications. Je débarquai en trombe dans ma chambre et sautai presque dans ma penderie pour y prendre un jeans noir et une camisole grise. Je détachai mes cheveux pour qu'ils tombent en cascade sur mes épaules et pris mon téléphone de la main droite. Je composai le numéro de Lexa et attendis d'entendre le son de sa voix.

\- Oui, Clarke?

\- Hey ça te dit d'aller à une fête? ce soir je veux dire.

-... Je sais pas trop avec qui?

\- Bah des gens de mon ancien lycée et d'autres personnes que je ne connais pas.

\- Bah d'acc mais je rentrerai pas tard je te le dis tout de suite. dit-elle de façon affirmative.

Je raccrochai et partis chez elle pour ensuite nous rendre à la fête.

J'arrivai chez elle et la vis sortir avec Octavia et Raven. Elles me rejoignirent et nous montâmes dans la voiture de Raven et nous pûmes enfin nous rendre au party qui se déroulait à une usine désinfectée de la ville. Quand nous arrivâmes à la fête, la musique ce fit forte et l'odeur de pot devint intense. Les gens bourrés constituaient la majorité de la foule. Je pris la main de Lexa et la tirai sur la piste de danse où nous nous mîmes à danser. Je vis Bellamy pas très loin de notre position, en train de se déhancher collé au cul d'une fille. Je n'étais pas jalouse, au contraire j'avais pitié d'elle. Lexa me tira au bar avec elle et me tendit un verre rempli d'un liquide sûrement alcoolisé, dont je ne savais pas l'identité. Lexa le bu en une gorgé et retourna auprès de Raven avec qui elle avait l'air de discuter amicalement.

Je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule, et fis face à Bellamy. Il laissait ses yeux se balader sur mon corps. Le pervers. Il me sourit et prit une gorgé de sa boisson avant d'engager la conversation.

-Alors t'es venue avec elles? dit-il en les démontrant d'un coup de menton.

J'hochai la tête.

\- Ma soeur est venue avec toi? se fâcha-t-il.

\- Ta soeur? répétais-je confuse par ses propos.

\- Octavia! dit-il en me jetant un regard froid.

Il se dégagea de la foule qui nous encerclait et s'empressa de s'éloigner le plus possible d'Octavia et de moi. Je lui jetai un dernier regard un peu perdu depuis ce qu'il m'avait dit, et rejoignis les filles. Octavia savait donc que son frère venait en ville. Bon je peux pas lui en vouloir, elle ne savait pas que j'étais l'ex-copine de son frère, et moi je savais même pas que Bellamy avait une sœur alors je n'étais pas mieux placée. Je m'approchai d'elle et la tirai hors de l'usine dans un coin calme.

\- Hey O, tu savais que ton frère allait à cette fête, tu savais au moins que j'ai déjà été en couple avec lui ? dis-je incertaine de ma question.

\- Quoi? mon frère est ici? Tu es sortie avec mon frère? Quoi! Je vais lui arracher la tête. dit-elle sur les nerds.

Bon ça y était, j'avais déclenché la troisième guerre mondiale sans m'y attendre. Je me suis dépêchée de rentrer pour voir ce qu'Octavia comptait faire. Elle se plaça devant Bellamy et le gifla. Putain c'était à cause de moi que tout ça se produisait. Pourquoi je devais toujours commettre de telles erreurs à la con que personne d'autre que moi aurait commis. Plus personne dansait, toute l'attention se trouvait sur Bellamy et Octavia.

\- Quoi! cria presque Bellamy.

\- Tu es sorti avec Clarke! Tu es à une fête hors de la ville! Tu fous quoi là? s'énerva O.

Le visage de Lexa se décomposa et elle vint me voir.

\- C'est lui qui t'a invité?

\- Oui. dis-je timidement.

\- Tu as osé m'inviter à la fête de ton ex! jalousait Lexa.

\- Oui mais qu'est-ce que ça peut faire? On est amies non? dis-je en regrettant directement ce que je venais de dire.

\- On est amies... donc ça voulait rien dire pour toi le baiser de toute à l'heure? dit-elle plus calme. Très bien, ainsi soit notre amitié. dit-elle en terminant son verre et repartit suivie d'Octavia.

Raven me regarda d'un air désolé et partit à son tour. J'avais bien foiré. Je ne voulais pas dire ça à Lexa. Je tenais à elle et ce baiser avait tout changé. Ma façon de voir Lexa avait changé. Mes sentiments avaient changés. Ma vie avait changée. Putain, Lexa m'avait transformée. J'étais amoureuse d'elle et je lui avais dit que nous étions amies. Comment avais-je pu être aussi... je ne trouve même pas le mot pour me décrire.

Je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de rester à la fête je suis donc partie. En entamant ma longue marche, une voiture ralentit à ma hauteur. Le chauffeur baissa la fenêtre, je pus constater que c'était Finn. Il me dit d'un coup de tête de monter. J'ai accepté sa proposition et je suis montée sur le siège passager. Je ne pus me résoudre à parler. J'étais tellement hors de moi que je n'osais même pas croiser son regard. Après quelques kilomètres, il gara la voiture sur le bord de la route. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait? Je me suis tournée vers lui et le vis verrouiller les portières. La panique m'envahissait. Il se pencha vers moi et passa sa main sur ma cuisse. Je ne pouvais pas bouger, même que je me demandais si je respirais toujours. Il monta sa main de plus en plus vers mon entre-jambe et la terreur s'affichait sur mon visage. Il commença à m'embrasser dans le coup et je retenais mes larmes. Pendant qu'il avait le dos tourné, je composai le numéro de Bellamy. Finn sortit de la voiture en m'y embarrant pour aller chercher des capotes dans le coffre de la voiture. Les larmes coulaient de plus en plus et j'étais terrifiée à l'idée de ce qu'il allait me faire. Je profitai de son absence pour parler à Bellamy.

\- Bell, vient Finn va me violer si tu viens pas. dis-je en pleurant et en asseyant de tout mon être de le dire en chuchotant.

\- Tes où là?

\- Dans sa voiture on est sur la 40.

\- Okay bouge pas j,arrive, il doit avoir bu et il peut devenir violant si tu le provoques.

Je raccrochai et attendais impatiemment l'arrivée de Bellamy. Finn revint dans la voiture et me sauta dessus. Il me fit des suçons douloureux. Je voulais juste crier, mais je ne pouvais pas. Je vis du coin de l'œil une voiture se stopper devant la notre. Je vis Bellamy mon sauveur! Il ouvrit la portière fou de rage et tira Finn par le col de sa veste. Je m'empressai de sortir du véhicule et de m'éloigner le plus de la voiture. J'ai même réussis à vomir sur le bord de la route tellement j'avais eu peur. Finn se mit à crier sur Bellamy qui lui flanqua un coup de poing en plein visage. Finn gisait sur le sol et Bellamy s'approcha de moi me tendant sa veste. Il m'ouvrit la portière et me ramena chez moi s'excusant pour Finn.

Je sais on aurait tous frappé Finn si on était à la place de Clake, mais bon c'est une histoire et on s'est pas ce que la peur peut nous faire faire. Puis comme d'habitude, le début est pas top. Sinon joyeux Noël en retard, je voulais poster ce chapitre hier mais bon vous savez les soupers familiaux et ce que ça engendre... bref j'ai pas pu vous partager ce chapitre hier comme je le désirais. Avis?


	8. Une ancienne amie

PDV Clarke

Aucune nouvelle de Lexa en trois jours. Elle m'en voulait définitivement. J'avais essayé de lui la rattraper ce soir-là, mais elle était partie trop rapidement pour moi. J'avais essayé de lui envoyer des messages, ou j'ai même tenté de l'appeler, mais rien. Je me suis rendue à l'évidence, je ne pouvais la récupérer. Mais malgré mes nombreuses tentatives de passer à autre chose, comme elle l'avait fait d'ailleurs, mon cœur s'emballait quand je la revoyais dans les couloir du lycée, ou en classe de monde contemporain. C'était insupportable de la croiser et de pas pouvoir lui parler. De plus, elle était redevenue la Lexa que tout le monde craignait. Son copain et elle reformaient un couple unis et heureux, et Cathou avait payé pour ce qu'elle avait fait.

 **Retour en arrière**

Nous sortions de notre classe d'anglais et je discutais avec elle quand je vis Lexa et sa bande s'approcher. Elle avait les bras croisés et son regard glacial que nul n'osait contester posé sur moi.

\- Prenez-la. dit-elle froidement.

Ses copines prirent Cathou par les bras et l'ont tirée jusqu'aux toilettes. Je les suivies en essayant du mieux que je pus de les arrêter mais en vain. Elles ouvrirent une cabine en donnant un coup de pied sur la porte. Lexa s'approcha de Cathou et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille avant de lui empoigner les cheveux et de plonger sa tête dans la cuvette. Je lui criais sans cesse d'arrêter, mais la brunette ignorait tout ce que j'osais lui cracher à la figure. Après plusieurs secondes, elle tira les cheveux de Cathou la forçant à sortir la tête de l'eau.

\- Ça t'apprendra. Si tu me cherches une fois de plus, ce n'est pas moi qui va venir, ce sera James. dit-elle en poussant Cathou.

Je la regardai partir et m'empressai de venir au secourt de ma rouquine qui pleurait assise sur le sol désormais détrempé.

 **Fin du flash back**

Bref, l'enfer était de retour. Mais nous allions avoir une semaine de repos puisque sa bande et elle, allaient partir en République Dominicaine. Ils allaient quitter l'école pour aller en vacances sans leurs parents, qui acceptaient ça, soit disant en passant. Je dois avouer que j'avais hâte que cette semaine arrive. Ce que je ne comprenais toujours pas, c'est comment pouvais-je avoir encore le moindre sentiment à son égard pendant qu'elle est redevenue la pétasse du premier jour?

C'était l'heure du midi. Cathou, Harper, et moi mangions à notre table, ce qui veut dire celle dans le coin de la cafétéria et nous mangions notre dîné. On sait tous que la grande table du centre est réservée aux rois et aux reines, ce qui veut dire: James, Anya, Nyko, Lincoln qui devait reprendre son cours de math parce qu'il l'avait échoué l'année précédente, Raven, Indra, et l'incontestable Lexa bien sûr! Les gars riaient et se lançaient des morceaux de nourriture que l'autre essayaient d'attraper directement dans sa bouche. Quant aux filles, elles discutaient calmement. D'un coup, Raven me jeta un coup d'œil, souffla et vint me rejoindre sous les yeux ébahis de Lexa et Octavia. Anya chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de Lexa, qui me jeta un regard et se mit à rire. Je me demandais si c'était quelque chose qui pourrait me nuire, ou si ce n'était qu'une simple blague que lui avait raconté Anya. Indra était la plus calme. Elle ne parlait avec personne, excepté avec sa bande. Mais sinon, elle ne prononçait pas un simple bonjour aux autres, elles fuyait les présentations orales et ne répondait jamais aux profs. À croire qu'elle était muette. Elle retrouvait seulement sa langue et son sourire quand elle était avec Lexa et Anya. J'avais entendu dire qu'elles se connaissaient depuis leur plus jeune âge.

Raven me rejoint un sourire affiché sur ses lèvres. Elle posa ses fesses sur le même banc que moi et regardait Cathou avec un peu de dégoût, puis se retourna vers moi.

\- Alors comment tu vas? me dit-elle en un soupire.

\- Ça pourrait aller mieux. dis-je en replongeant mon attention sur mes pâtes répugnantes.

\- Tu as parlé à Lexa? dit-elle pendant que je sentis le regard de Harper et Cathou posés sur moi.

Je secouai la tête négativement et inspirant et me redressant pour lui faire face.

\- Vous partez quand? demandais-je.

\- Pourquoi? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Parce que j'ai hâte de ne plus voir vos têtes. répondis-je d'un air sérieux et menaçant.

Raven se recula et baissa les yeux avant de se relever.

\- Bon repas. dit-elle en retournant à sa table.

Il était clair qu'elle ne cherchait pas les embrouilles, mais malgré elle, elle provoquait une tension à la table. Je savais que je n'avais pas arrangé les choses, mais alors là pas du tout.

\- Éclipse du reste de la journée -

Je sortis du lycée en parlant avec Harper, quand mon coeur se serra à la vu de Lexa qui embrassait James passionnément. Dire que ça aurait pu être moi. Ils se séparèrent et James parti sur sa moto. Il restait Lexa qui attendait quelqu'un. Je saluai Harper et m'approchai de Lexa tranquillement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Clarke? dit-elle sans se retourner face à moi.

\- Je peux m'expliquer tu sais. dis-je en baissant les yeux. J'ai essayé de te ratrapper, mais tu étais déjà partie. Je me suis retrouvé sans transport alors j'ai marché pour retourner à la maison et te téléphoner, mais j'ai été intercepté par Finn un peu plus loin sur la route. Disons qu'il m'a empêchée de rentrer chez moi.

Ce n'est que là qu'elle s'est retournée vers moi en fronçant les sourcils.

\- T'as couché avec lui? me dit-elle un peu déçue.

\- Non, mais il allait m'y forcer. dis-je en me remémorant la scène.

Sans m'en rendre compte, une larme coula sur ma joue.

\- Tu parles du Finn l'ami du frère d'Octavia? Ma Octavia? m'interrogea-t-elle.

Elle allait reprendre quand une voiture arriva devant nous. La fenêtre descendit, laissant place au visage angélique de Maddy . Lexa me jeta un dernier regard et monta. Je la regardai partir et sentit mon portable vibrer dans ma poche. J'ouvris celui-ci et vis un nouveau message de Lexa. Je savais que je pouvais retrouver ma Lexa.

Il ne se passe pas trop de chose mais j'aime bien ce chapitre. Comment vous trouvez ce que Lexa a fait à Cathou? J'ai pensé que je ferai sûrement deux tomes, mais le deuxième tome se déroulera plus tard. Bref si vous voulez qu'il y en ai un faites-moi signe, mais ne vous inquiétés pas, le premier tome n'est pas fini, il reste pleins de chapitre à écrire! Bonne journée tout le monde.


	9. Un possible Au revoir

**PDV Lexa**

Je dois avouer, que j'étais plus qu'en colère envers Clarke. Qu'elle ait pu faire comme si notre baiser ne signifiait rien. Quand j'étais rentrée chez moi ce soir là, je m'étais enfermée dans ma chambre et j'avais pleuré toute la nuit. Ma mère dû contacter mon père. Elle devait trouver la situation grave puisqu'elle et mon père ne s'adressaient plus la parole depuis qu'il était parti dans la marine. Mon père m'avait parlé une bonne demi-heure avant de devoir me laisser pour retourner à ses tâches. Il m'avait dit qu'il habitait avec sa nouvelle copine, tout aussi collègue au fait, et que si je voulais venir faire un tour bientôt, j'étais la bienvenue. Je n'ai jamais vu ma famille soudée et capable de communiquer sans se fâcher. Mais depuis leur divorce et ma tentative de suicide, on aurait pu dire que tout allait pour le mieux. Ma mère souriait et était sûrement aux anges avec Wess, Lincoln passait plus souvent à la maison, Yohan nous parlait désormais et moi... je ne sais plus. Pour ma part je crois être resté la même. Du moins, je suis redevenue la même depuis que Clarke ait dit ça. C'est vrai, j'ai récupéré James et la bande, j'ai fait barboter Cathou dans la cuvette et je suis redevenue la pétasse de service.

vacances s'approchaient à grands pas et je commençais déjà à préparer mes valises, mais ce que Clarke m'avait dit me trottait sans cesse dans la tête. Finn. Si ce qu'elle disait était vrai, il n'est qu'un porc. Je suis tellement attachée à elle que je n'oserais jamais lui faire du mal, pourtant, mon égaux refuse de la pardonner aussi rapidement. Puis après ce que j'ai fait à Cathou elle doit me détester, c'est quand même sa meilleure amie.

Je venais tout juste de bloquer Clarke sur Facebook, Snapchat, Instagram et Ask. Mon cellulaire se mit à vibrer dans mes mains. Je répondis sans même prendre la peine de vérifier qui c'était.

\- Hey ma puce. dit mon père à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Hey. dis-je en me redressant sur ma chaise.

\- Je me disais que tu voudrais peut-être venir passer le weekend à la maison, enfin si tu es d'accord, j'apprécierais vraiment ta compagnie. dit-il d'une voix tremblante. Puis, si tu te sens à l'aise chez moi, tu pourrais rester et finir tes études secondaire ici à Porto Rico.

\- Ouais, je pourrai enfin faire connaissance avec ta copine. Mais pour finir mes études là-bas, reste à voir. dis-je heureuse de sa proposition.

\- Tu sais, tes cours d'espagnol ne t'auront pas servis à rien! Même si tu as détesté ça dès ton premier cours, en fin de semaine tu en auras grandement besoin!

Je ris légèrement, le fis un baiser imaginaire et le saluai en lui souhaitant une merveilleuse journée. J'étais impatiente de passer mes congés avec lui et sa compagne. Bon, je ne la connaissais pas, mais je doutais fort que ce soit une vieille sorcière!

Je m'empressai de prendre mon sac et de filer à la cuisine, là où ma mère m'attendait. Elle me lança une pomme à travers la pièce que j'attrapai de justesse et nous filâmes dans la voiture. Entre deux bouchées de ma pomme, j'abordai le sujet dont j'avais parler avec mon père plus tôt. Ma mère paraissait surprise sur le coup et se mit à me sourire. Elle était plutôt contente pour moi même si elle et lui se faisaient toujours la gueule. Nous arrivâmes finalement devant le lycée et je sortis de la voiture presque en courant pour rejoindre les autres. Lincoln vint voir ma mère lui expliquant qu'il avait un cours de rattrapage en math dans quelques minutes et qu'il ne pouvait pas rester là trop longtemps, mais qu'il l'embrassait.

La sonnerie retentit et nous dûmes tous rentrer pour préparer nos livres de cours. Il restait à peine deux minutes avant la deuxième cloche et je me trouvais encore dans le vestiaire à fouiller dans ma case. Quand j'eus fini, il me restait quelques secondes je me mis à courir mais fonçai droit dans quelqu'un. En relevant la tête je vis Clarke qui, d'après ses vêtements, venait tout juste d'arriver. Elle me tendit quelques uns de mes cahiers en silence et encra son regard dans le mien. J'étais complètement hypnotisée par ses yeux. Je ne pouvais pas bouger et mon cœur se mit à battre à la chamade. D'un coup elle laissa tomber tous les bouquins qu'elle me tendait et me plaqua contre un mur. Elle déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes, et nous étions en train d'accomplir notre deuxième baiser. Je tirai son t-shirt vers moi et elle accentua le baiser en insérant sa langue dans ma bouche. Je fus surprise de la rapidité à laquelle elle avait eu recours pour approfondir ce baiser. J'éloignai ma tête rapidement et en reprenant mon souffle je lui dis:

\- Il se peut que je parte.

Elle se recula et fronça les sourcils.

\- Quoi? Partir où?

\- À Porto Rico, chez mon père. dis-je en me mordant la lèvre inférieure.

\- Donc, on se reverra plus... tu pars quand?

\- En fin de semaine. Mais... ce n'est pas encore décidé, du fait que reste vivre là-bas.

\- Et tu choisirais quoi? Tu voudrais me laisser ici? On vient de se réconcilier et tu m'apprends que tu as décidé de partir et d'oublier notre relation?

\- Alors maintenant on est dans une relation. dis-je d'un ton sarcastique.

\- Arrête! Tu vires toujours tout au drame. On peut pas juste être un couple et ne pas avoir à penser à ce qui nous nuirait? Tu peux pas rester ici pour moi?

\- Mais c'est mon père! Il fait parti de ma vie et occupe une grande place dans mon coeur. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis déjà un bout de temps et peut-être qu'il va mourir dans quelques jours lors d'une mission. Imagine qu'il meurt et que je ne sois pas allée le voir à cause que tu étais jalouse?

\- Je ne suis pas jalouse! Je veux juste pas te perdre. Et si tu partais, ce serait le signe que notre couple est fini... et je veux pas que l'on se sépare. Je suis amoureuse de toi Lexa Woods.

Je ne pus rien dire. J'étais bouche bée. J'avais envie de lui dire que je l'aimais aussi, mais un dilemme venait de s'installer dans mon crâne. Devais-je rester avec mon père, que je chérissais depuis que j'étais toute petite, ou rester aux côtés de la fille avec qui j'étais en amour. Dans les deux cas, j'allais perdre l'autre.

Alors vous pensez quoi de ce chapitre? Personnellement, je ne sais pas pour quel parti je prends. Lexa qui voudrait voir son père car elle a peur de le perdre, ou Clarke qui a peur de perdre Lexa. Vous, vous prenez pour quel parti?


	10. La vengeance

**PDV Lexa**

Il me restait que quelque jours avant de partir à Porto Rico, chez mon père. Tous ce qui concernait Clarke se bousculait dans ma tête. Finn. Son "Je suis amoures de toi ", et encore. Je détestais Finn à un plus haut point. Je voulait qu'il comprenne que ce qu'il avait fait à Clarke était inacceptable. J'allais lui faire payer.

Je contactai Octavia qui contacta Bellamy, qui à son tour contacta Finn. Faisant comme si de rien n'était, je lui ai proposé un rendez-vous qu'il accepta. Bref, il flashait sur moi depuis que nous étions en sixième année. Nous nous étions rencontrés à la fête d'Octavia. Bellamy l'avait invité, et Ocatavia m'avait invité. Il vit me chercher le soir même et m'emmena au cinéma, là où il n'a pas retenu son bras de se faufiler sur mes épaules. Je lui faisais mes plus beaux faux sourires et accotai ma tête sur son torse. Je fis comme si je m'amusais et que je n'étais pas au courent pour Clarke. Je passais ma main sur ses cuisses, l'excitant de plus en plus, me faisant passer pour une innocente. Pendant que lui se faisait plaisir, moi j'essayais de ravaler mon vomis. Je voulais me concentrer sur le film et oublier que j'étais en compagnie d'un pervers qui rêvait sûrement de choses pas très catholiques. Mais, en fait il ne m'en laissait pas la chance. Il me caressait l'épaule de sa main libre et m'embrassait le cou. La seule chose que je pouvais faire c'était de faire comme si j,adorais ce qu'il faisait. Il m'a tirer hors de la salle de cinéma et me prit par derrière, enroulant ses bras autour de mon ventre. Il se mit à me chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille.

\- Ça te dit de venir visiter mon nouvel appart?

Je me retournai face à lui et l'embrassa avec fougue, pour lui faire comprendre que j'allais le suivre. Il m'écarta et me sourit avant de m'entraîner dans le parking pour monter dans sa bagnole. Il conduisit, et je ne manquai aucune occasion de passer ma main près de son intimité pour l'exciter encore plus. Parfois il gémissait tellement je lui faisais d'effet. Pour ma part, je n'y trouvais aucun plaisir, excepté le fait que mon plan touchait bientôt sa fin.

\- Éclipse du trajet -

Enfin rendu à son appartement, il m'ouvrit la portière de la voiture, et me guida jusqu'à sa chambre. Juste avant qu'il ne tente quoique ce soit, je m'empressai de glisser un de mes somnifères dans un verre d'eau que je lui tendis. Il le but en une gorgée et se précipita sur moi. J'espérais vivement qu'il s'endorme avant qu'il n'ait la chance de finir ce qu'il avait entamé. Il prit mon dos et me serra contre lui. Il me poussa contre un mur et prit mes cuisses afin de pouvoir me lever. Quand ce fut fait, il m'apporta jusque dans son lit, là où nous commençâmes a échanger des nombreux baisers. D'un coup, son étreinte sur mon corps se détendit. Je compris rapidement qu'il s'endormait. My luck! Je me dégagea violemment laissant mon dégoût s'afficher sur mon visage. Je me mis à le déshabiller et je le pris en photo. Après avoir bien foutu le bordel, je suis partie de chez lui la tête haute.

En arrivant à la maison, je contactai Clarke pour m'assurer que tout allait. Mais elle était plutôt en colère contre moi, elle ne me répondit pas. Ce qui m'importait, c'était qu'elle allait bien. En plus, elle avait rencontré un gars depuis deux jours avec qui elle s'entendait bien et peut-être plus. Étions-nous vraiment supposer être ensemble? Je ne crois pas, ce n'était qu'un flirt, qu'une amourette sans importance. J'ai donc pu choisir de rejoindre mon père. En parlant de ça, je finissais mes valises quand ma mère entra sans frapper dans ma chambre.

\- Alors ma chérie... tu pars demain? Tu te sens d'attaque? me demanda-t-elle en s'assoyant sur le bout de mon lit.

\- Je ne pars pas pour l'éternité tu sais. J'y vais un weekend rien de plus.

\- Et si tu décides de rester là-bas? ajouta-t-elle.

\- Maman, calme-toi. Je vais revenir, et ce même si je décide de rester vivre avec papa.

Elle secoua la tête et sourit.

\- Je ne peux juste pas me faire réaliser que mon bébé puisse quitter la maison. Mais je suis ravie pour toi. Et si jamais tu restes vivre avec ton père, tu es obligée de me contacter tous les jours.

\- À vos ordre mon général. dis-je en laissant s'échapper un rire.

Je refermai ma valise et me mis au lit, en profitant à fond de sa confortabilité ( Je crois que j'ai inventé ce mot, ou il est peut-être juste pas écrit de la bonne façon? Bref on s'en fou). Car c'était peut-être la dernière fois que je dormirais dedans.

 **\- Éclipse de la nuit parce qu'il ne se passe rien d'intéressant à moins que vous soyez voyeur -**

Mon réveille sonna jusqu'à m'en casser les oreilles. Je l'éteignis et me dépêchai d'enfiler un jeans ajusté gris, un t-shirt banal rouge et ma veste de cuir noire préférée. Je peignai ma longue chevelure, qui fut pénible à démêler et courus à la cuisine pour prendre mon petit-déjeuné. Ma mère prit son café et se dirigea à l'entré pour démarrer la voiture. Je m'empressai de remonter à l'étage pour prendre ma valise et mon billet d'avion. Je descendis et rejoins ma mère dans la voiture. Ma mère roulait particulièrement vite ce jour là. Si les policiers faisaient du radar, on se serait fait chopper. Mais je savais que ce n'était que pour pas que je manque mon vole. Nous fûmes arrivées et je couru presque en envoyant un baiser imaginaire à ma mère. J'arrivai juste à temps à la billeterie pour qu'ils regardent mon passeport et me fassent monter. Je cherchais mon siège du regard et mes yeux s'encrèrent dans ceux de la jolie blonde que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

\- Clarke? dis-je en m'approchant.

\- Tu pensais sérieusement que j'allais te laisser filer comme ça? Tu préfères peut-être ton père à moi, mais je sais ce qu'est de perdre son père et je ne voudrais pas te priver de sa compagnie qui peut-être la dernière. Mais crois-moi, je te laisserai pas y aller toute seule, t'es trop importante pour que je passe un seul jour sans toi. dit-elle en affichant un petit sourire timide.

\- Ouais, moi aussi je t'aime bien Clarky!

\- Clarky? Putain Lexa! Pas ce surnom-là!

Je ris et vins m'asseoir à ses côtés. Peut-être que nous n'étions pas qu'une simple amourette finalement?

 _ **Bonjour, bonsoir, bonne nuit, haha okay traite de plaisanteries. Avis pour ce chapitre? Puis pour la première fois depuis que j'écris, je vous demande de juger mon travail. Si il y a des trucs à améliorer ou quoique ce soit, vous pouvez me le dire. Et pour ceux qui se demandent, oui je lis tous vos commentaires, dont certains mon plutôt fait rire comme "le jeu de mot pas fait exprès!", et je vous remercie pour tous vos beaux com's. Allez bebye les licornes!**_


	11. Mise à nue

**PDV Clarke**

Une minime partie de moi était en colère contre Lexa. Pour ce qu'elle avait fait à Cathou, même si oui je l'avoue l'avait mérité. Mais la peine que j'avais en pensant que Lexa pourrait partir et ne plus jamais revenir se refoulait en colère contre elle. J'essayais d'oublier mes sentiments pour ne pas avoir à souffrir si elle devait rester là-bas. Mais c'est là que j'ai remarqué que je ne pouvais pas me passer d'elle une seule seconde sans me sentir seule au monde. Elle était ma meilleure amie, elle était la fille dont j'étais tombée amoureuse. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser partir comme ça. J'ai donc parlé à sa mère pour savoir où elle allait plus précisément. J'aurais pu réservé une chambre d'hôtel pas très loin et j'aurais pu la voir de sorte. Mais au lieu, sa mère a fait bien mieux. Elle a contacté le père de Lexa qui s'empressa de dire que je n'avais pas à payer un hôtel quand je pouvais aller chez eux. J'étais ravie de voir que son père était prêt à m'accueillir aussi chaleureusement, pendant que moi, j'avais l'impression de m'imposer.

J'avais tout prévue à la dernière minute, et je m'empressai d'aller à l'aéroport . J'entrai dans l'avion et cherchai ma place. Je m'assis doucement et sortis de mon sac mon étuis à crayons et mon cahier de dessins. J'allais continuer un dessin que j'avais fait durant un cours de français ennuyeux, mais une longue chevelure brune attira mon regard. Je pus voir que c'était Lexa. Elle avait l'aire toute aussi surprise que moi. Vu la manière qu'elle avait de faire des aller-retour entre le numéro de siège et son billet, je compris qu'elle était assise à côté de moi.

\- Clarke? dit-elle en s'approchant.

\- Tu pensais sérieusement que j'allais te laisser filer comme ça? Tu préfères peut-être ton père à moi, mais je sais ce qu'est de perdre son père et je ne voudrais pas te priver de sa compagnie qui peut-être la dernière. Mais crois-moi, je te laisserai pas y aller toute seule, t'es trop importante pour que je passe un seul jour sans toi. dis-je en affichant un petit sourire timide.

\- Ouais, moi aussi je t'aime bien Clarky!

\- Clarky? Putain Lexa! Pas ce surnom-là!

Elle vit mon cahier et fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu dessines toi?

J'hochai la tête en souriant face à sa tête. Elle fronça de nouveau les sourcils.

\- Quoi? dis-je.

\- Je connais pas grand chose sur toi en réalité. dit Lexa en encrant son regard dans le mien.

\- Que veux-tu savoir?

\- J'en sais rien, dis-le moi.

\- Okay on est partie pour un récit long et pénible. Quand j'étais petite, je vivais avec mes parents dans un petit quartier familial que l'on surnommait l'Ark. Surement parce que tout le voisinage se connaissait et que nous étions soudés. J'avais un copain, Wells, mais il est mort dans un accident de la route. C'est à ce moment que je me suis mise au dessin. Ça me faisait penser à autres chose. Plus tard, mon père qui était lors, ingénieur, eut une promotion. Il eut un contrat avec une compagnie qui avait quelques problèmes financiers avec des gangs mal vu. Mon père fut pris dans ce contrat, qui lui a malheureusement coûté la vie. Ma mère était anéantie. Elle avait toujours l'habitude de donner le sourire aux malades de l'hôpital où elle travaillait, mais elle en eut pas la force. En allant voir un psychologue un peu plus tard, elle est retombée en amour et elle avait retrouvée le sourire. Pendant ce temps, j'ai été en couple avec Bellamy, mais bizarrement il ne m'avait jamais dit qu'il avait une soeur. Puisque nous allions au même collège avant, je pus connaître Finn. Il était sympa à l'époque. Puis, le psychologue de ma mère dû retourner chez lui pour des problèmes familiaux. Quelques semaines plus tard il avait recontacté ma mère, lui demandant si elle voulait bien emménager avec lui. Bien entendu, elle a dit oui. J'ai traversé tout le pays pour aboutir ici. En arrivant chez lui, j'ai découvert qu'il avait deux filles. L'une pénible, et l'autre aimable. Puis ensuite Cathou m'a parlé de tout le monde, se focalisant sur toi. Je croyais vraiment que t'étais une peste au départ, mais il suffit de te connaître un peu mieux pour que notre vision de toi change. dis-je finalement.

\- Okay c'étai beaucoup d'informations à la fois. dit-elle en faisant des yeux ronds.

\- Je peux te dessiner durant le voyage? demandais-je en riant en repensant à quel point ma question était étrange.

\- Fais ce que tu veux, je vais tenter de dormir.

Je lui souris une dernière fois avant ferme les yeux, et me mis à mon portrait. Elle était toute mignonne quand elle dormait, je pense pas que ce soit le première fois que je le pense.

Un coup de crayon par ci un coup de crayon par là et hope j'avais fini le dessin de Lexa. Je le trouvait plutôt bien réussi. Le courbes étaient justes, les dégradés étaient parfaits, et la perspective était ajustée. Je contemplais mon oeuvre avec satisfaction quand je vis Lexa se redresser à la vue de celui-ci.

\- Comment tu peux être aussi douée? Je n'arrive même pas à faire un corps symétrique. me dit Lexa en scrutant mon dessin.

\- C'est pas compliqué tu sais. lui répondis-je.

\- Hey parles pour toi! Je ne réussis jamais à faire des bras de la même longueur ou des mains normales!

\- Tu as choisi quelle option alors?

\- Bah sport. Je n'arrive même pas à lire les notes de musique! Il est logique que j'ai choisi le sport. Tant qu'à être nul et couler soit Art ou Musique, vaut mieux s'emmerder royalement et suer comme des porcs en Sport. me dit-elle en riant sans sa main.

\- Je peu t'apprendre si tu veux? lui proposais-je.

\- T'as laissé le mec sur qui t'as flashé? s'informa-t-elle.

\- Quel mec? demandais-je.

\- Bah le mec dont tout le monde parlait au lycée. Monty je crois?

Je partis en un fou rire incontrôlable.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? dit-elle en fronçant un sourcil.

\- Monty es un copain d'enfance, rien de plus. En plus ce n'est pas du tout mon genre.

Lexa me regardait un peu humilié de sa question pendant que j'essayais de retrouver mon calme. Il restait encore deux heures de vol. Je tentai donc de dormir en m'accotant la tête sur mon oreiller collée au hublot, et sentis la tête de Lexa se poser sur mon épaule. Un frisson me parcourut et je m'endormis rapidement.

 **Je sais que ce n'est pas tout le monde qui va bien comprendre le début, j'ai réussi à m'y perdre moi-même, mais j'ai essayé de l'éclaircir pour vous. Sinon, maintenant Lexa sait qui est réellement Clarke! Avis?**


	12. Aumône bête comme ses deux pieds

**PDV Clarke**

Nous venions d'atterrir, et Lexa me tenait par la main, afin de me guider jusqu'à la sortie. Quand nous l'avions trouvé, elle se tourna vers moi et me prit dans ses bras. J'avais rapidement constaté qu'elle était morte de trouille. Surement de faire connaissance avec sa belle-mère, enfin, la copine de son père.

\- Ça va aller t'en fais pas. lui chuchotais-je à son oreille.

Elle hocha la tête en souriant et se retourna vers la porte du hall. Un homme entra. Je le reconnus immédiatement. C'était nul autre que son père. Il avait le crâne rasé, comme la majorité des marins. Il s'approcha de nous le sourire collé aux lèvres et serra Lexa dans ses bras. Quelques secondes plus tard, une femme d'une trentaine d'année est entrée. Elle avait un visage neutre. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns foncés presque noirs. Ses yeux exprimaient une intense froideur. Elle tendit la main à Lexa en se présentant.

\- Enchantée, je suis Rebekah. Je suis aumônier dans la marine.

\- Alexandria, mais Lexa pour les intimes. Je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer.

La femme se retourna et prit le bras de Jacob, le père de Lexa. Je regardais Lexa tordue de rire. Putain que sa "belle-mère" allait être chiante. Elle se retourna et me fit des yeux ronds. Je m'avançai vers elle et lui fis un léger baiser qu'elle aurait bien voulu approfondir, seulement je lui en ai empêché. Je lui pris la main et nous suivîmes son père et sa copine. Quand nous arrivâmes à la voiture, Jacob vint prendre nos valise pour les mettre dans le coffre, tandis que Rebekah était allée s'asseoir. Lex me tira sur la banquette arrière en se fourra sa tête dans mon cou. J'accotai ma tête sur la sienne et sortis de ma poche mon dessin que j'avais fait de Lexa dans l'avion. Je le dépliai et lui tendis. Elle le prit et l'inspectai sans manquer un seul détail. Elle se tourna vers moi et me fit un baiser sur la joue avant de reposer sa tête dans mon cou. Ils habitaient drôlement loin de la ville, que Lexa et moi avions réussi à nous endormir.

 **\- Éclipse du trajet -**

* * *

Quand nous fûmes arrivés, il faisait déjà nuit. J'ai réveillé Lexa qui sauta hors de la voiture pour prendre sa valise. Elle me tendit la mienne et nous entrâmes. Je vous le dis, la copine de son père ne nous aimait pas du tout. En entrant elle était partie à sa chambre, laissant Jacob nous montrer où était notre chambre. Il est ensuite partit rejoindre sa tendre et aimable copine. Vous avez compris le sarcasme! Notre chambre était grande. Les murs étaient peints en gris, le plancher était de bois franc, il y avait une énorme penderie, et une seule lit queen.

Lexa laissa sa pudeur de côté et se changea devant moi. Elle enfila un short de nuit et un grand t-shirt violet. Je me changeai à mon tour dans un coin puisque j'étais un peu plus réservée. Je me vêtis d'un leggins noir et d'une camisole grise. Je vis du coin de l'œil Lexa sauter dans le lit. Je dois avouer que cette scène me fis rire. Je crois bien que Lexa l'avait entendu puisqu'elle se tourna vers moi en faisant une tête boudeuse. Je la rejoignis et la pris dans mes bras. Je jouais avec ses cheveux bouclés pendant qu'elle tentait de me masser le bras qui était libre. Lexa de deviendra jamais masseuse je vous le garantis!

\- Tu sais que t'es compétences en massage sont vraiment nuls?

\- Ferme-la Griffin! dit-elle avant de se mettre à califourchon sur moi.

\- Tu fous quoi là? dis-je en riant.

\- J'ai d'autres compétences tu sais? dit-elle en prenant un air super sexy.

Je cachai mon visage à l'aide de mes mains quand je sentis ses lèvres dans mon cou. Des papillons commençaient leur ascension dans mon ventre. Je ne pus résister. Je retirai mes mains de mon visage et m'empressai de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elles étaient si douces et sucrées que j'avais encore plus envies de les embrasser. Quand je m'apprêtais à lui demander accès à sa langue, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Elle se retira rapidement de sur moi et nous vîmes son père qui passait sa tête dans l'ouverture de la porte.

\- Si jamais Lex tu voudrais appeler ta mère pour lui donner des nouvelles, ou Clarke, voici un téléphone. nous lança-t-il en faisant voler un téléphone à travers la chambre pour finir sur le lit.

\- Ouais, merci pa', au fait, Rebekah ne m'aime pas vraiment hein? demanda Lexa au s'assoyant en indien.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Il faut juste apprendre à la connaître. Laisse-lui un peu de temps, tu verras. Allez bonne nuit les filles. finit-il par dire avant de partir.

\- Alors on en était où? dis-je en souriant.

\- Nul-part. me répondit Lex en souriant de toute ses dents.

Elle se coucha sur le côté en repliant ses jambes vers son ventre. Je la pris par derrière en me plaçant en cuillère et enfouis ma tête dans son cou.

\- Bonne nuit Clarky. ajouta-t-elle avant de tomber dans le sommeil profond.

\- Bonne nuit Alexandria. dis-je en rigolant intérieurement.

 **\- Éclipse de la nuit -**

* * *

Je me réveillai auprès de Lexa qui dormait encore paisiblement. Le soleil perçait à travers les rideaux de la chambre. Je me retournai pour regarder quelle heure il était. Je fis une crise cardiaque quand je vis qu'il était à peine huit heures du matin. Je me levai et me dirigeai à la salle de bain la plus proche pour prendre une douche. L'eau était glaciale, à croire qu'il n'y avait pas d'eau chaude. Puisque l'eau chaude n'existait pas dans cette maison, ma douche fut très bref. J'étais frigorifiée en sortant de la douche. Je mis mon bikini sous un t-shirt rose et une paire de culottes courtes en jeans. Je brossai mes cheveux et les attachai en chignon avant de retourner à la chambre où je trouvai une Lexa toute endormie mais pourtant réveillée. Elle était à genoux dans le lit et se frottait les yeux. Quand elle me vit arriver, elle regarda il était quelle heure. Elle soupira et se leva. Je lui laissai un peu d'intimité pour se changer pendant que moi j'appelai ma mère un peu plus loin.

\- Hey salut maman. Je te réveille pas, pas vrai?

\- Non, ça va. Alors c'est comment là-bas?

\- Son père est intentionné, mais sa copine on peut pas en dire autant.

\- Oh, et Lexa?

\- Elle va vraiment bien, on s'est réconciliées. Là elle vient tout juste de se réveiller. On va sûrement aller à la plage aujourd'hui, alors si tu veux nous contacter on sera pas là.

\- Okay, je t'aime mon trésor, profite de ton séjour.

Je raccrochai et entrai dans la chambre. Lexa était habillée d'un top crop rouge et d'un pantalon ajusté en jeans. Elle avait tenté de plaquer ses cheveux, qui à son grand désespoir restaient ondulés. Quand elle vit que je riais de sa tronche, elle me lança un regard assassin, qui je savais mentait. Je vins la prendre dans mes bras et la tirai hors de la chambre quand une sirène retentit. "Putain, au meilleur moment!" pensais-je.

* * *

 _ **Hey mes licornes! Merci encore de me lire et de suivre ma fan fiction. Avis?**_


	13. Les vacances gâchées

**PDV Lexa**

Une assourdissante sirène retentit dans nos oreilles. Nous ne savions pas du tout ce qu'il se passait. Nous avons rejoint mon père dans la cuisine en quatrième vitesse. C'est à ce moment que nous l'aperçûmes en train de jouer à la console. Putain! Il m'avait fait une de ces peurs pour rien. Je replaçai mon top et sortis de la maison suivie par Clarke. Nous prônâmes le temps de bien repérer tout ce qu'il y avait aux alentours, quand nous prenions conscience que nous étions sur le bord de la plage. Je souris face à la mer, et y couru. J'enlevai mon top et mon jeans en continuant ma course. Je vis du quoi de l'œil Clarke qui se déshabillait à son tour. Bon je ne le cache pas, bien sûr que j'ai regardé. Je plongeai et perdis tous mes sens au contacte de l'eau salée sur ma peau. Je passai ma main dans mes cheveux afin qu'ils arrêtent de tomber dans mon visage. Clarke avait l'air un peu plus peureuse d'entrer dans l'eau. Elle trempa un orteil, un pied, et l'autre et bref, une heure après elle n'avait pas encore mouillé ses cheveux. Pour l'énerver, je l'éclaboussai et ris aux éclats. Je l'avais définitivement énervée puisqu'elle me jeta un regard noir. Je sus immédiatement qu'il valait mieux que je cours. Je suis sortie de l'eau et j'ai couru à toute allure. J'avais Clarke sur les talons qui voulait ma mort. Je riais à m'en donner mal au ventre. Je courrais toujours jusqu'au devant de la maison quand un vieillard nous interpella. Je me stoppai net et Clarke me fonça dessus. Nous rîmes et reprîmes rapidement notre sérieux face à l'homme.

\- Que faites-vous là jeunes filles? dit-il en faisant signe à un jeune garçon de s'approcher.

Je le regardais intensément en me frottant les bras gelée avec la petite brise matinale.

\- Vous êtes chez monsieur Woods, vous n'avez pas le droit d'être là.

\- Humm... pardon monsieur, mais je suis sa fille. dis-je en souriant un peu gênée.

\- Non vous n'êtes pas sa fille, vous ne lui ressemblez même pas!

Mon sourire s'effaça rapidement et Clarke le vit. Elle me regardait avec de grands yeux ronds. Je regardai une dernière fois le garçon qui, vu son regard, avait compris. Je couru à l'intérieur et vis mon père embrasser Rebekah. J'avais le coeur aux lèvres. En voyant ma tête, il s'écarta de sa compagne et fronça les sourcils. Il s'approcha de moi, mais je le repoussai et reculai de quelques pas. Pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée, j'avais toute l'attention de Rebekah. En reculant, je m'enfargeai sur une table basse. Je me retournai pour voir les dégâts que j'avais provoqué et tombai nez-à-nez avec une photo d'une femme que je ne connaissais pas, mon père et une fille de treize ans tout au moins.

\- C'est elle? dis-je en gardant mon regard bloqué sur la photo.

\- J'allais t'en parler. dit mon père en gesticulant doucement.

\- Tu en es sûr? Qui est sa mère?

\- Une de mes anciennes collègues de travail. Je te jure que j'allais t'en parler crois-moi Alexandria.

\- Tu es un menteur. Ma vie est basée sur des mensonges, non? Je veux dire, pourquoi t'es resté avec maman si c'était pour la tromper, et plus tard la laisser pour te remettre en couple avec une autre collègue? Maman le sais? En plus, tu lui en as voulu parce qu'elle était tombée amoureuse d'un autre homme, pendant que toi-même tu n'es pas capable d'aller voir ailleurs. Tu as eu cet enfant pendant que maman était enceinte de de Yohan, et pendant que j,avais quatre. Je vois même pas pourquoi je suis venue ici, j'ai été bête de penser que je te préférais à maman. Je rentre maintenant. dis-je en partant suivie de Clarke.

 **PDV Clarke**

Je savais ce que ça faisait d'apprendre que l'on a une soeur, bon d'accord pour moi c'était des belle-soeurs, mais ça revenait au même. Mais pour sa part, elle existait depuis treize ans et son père ne lui en avait jamais touché un mot. J'avais eu l'idée de l'inviter à la maison quelques temps, le temps qu'il lui faudra pour qu'elle aille mieux. Je la suivis à la chambre, quand mon cellulaire vibra. Je le déverrouillai et vis d'une personne anonyme une photo de moi et Lexa quand je l'avais plaquée au mur au lycée. J'envoyai un message à mon correspondant voulant savoir qui c'était, mais il ne répondit pas. C'était clairement du chantage. Mais je ne savais pas ce qu'il voulait que je fasse pour ne pas rendre la photo publique. Mes mains tremblaient. J'essayais de me contenir, et ne rien laisser paraître aux yeux de Lex, qui était déjà assez préoccupée. Je rengeai mon portable dans une poche de mon sac et nous fîmes nos sacs. Nous sortîmes une dernière fois dehors pour prendre notre linge que nous avions enlevé tout à l'heure. Nous prîmes nos valises et nous montâmes dans la voiture. Ce fut Rebekah qui nous conduit à l'aéroport en silence. Nous sortîmes de la voiture en nous regardâmes Rebekah qui ne partait pas. C'est là que nous entendîmes une fille crier son nom. Rebekah sourit et la prit dans ses bras. Nous avions vite constaté qu'il s'agissait de sa demi-soeur. Rebekah se remémora que nous étions là. Elle releva la tête en notre direction et chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de la jeune fille. La blondinette s'approcha de nous et tendit la main à Lexa qui la sesit après un brève instant.

\- Salut, moi c'est Christina.

\- Lexa. Écoutes je rêverais de te parler, mais j'ai un avion à prendre. Genre là maintenant.

\- Écoutes, je comprendrais, si tu ne m'apprécies pas, ça serait compréhensible. Je te souhaite une bonne journées alors.

 _ **Désolée, désolée pour ce chapitre de merde. J'avais pas trop d'inspiration et tout. Je n'avais pas du tout prévu que Lexa aurait une soeur. À vrai dire, c'est juste venue dans le chapitre tout seul. Je comprendrais si vous le trouvez nul. Je le trouve merdique moi-même. En plus on dirait que tout le monde a des soeurs, mais je voulais juste vous rassurer, Jacob n'a pas que des gênes masculins dans ses couilles! haha non mais c'est vrai il a presque juste des fils, et une fille alors. Bref je vais me taire j'ai juste l'air weird...**_


	14. Besoin de savoir

**PDV Clarke**

Ça faisait deux semaines que Lexa squattait chez moi. Pas que je m'en plaignais einh? Avoir la plus belle fille du monde à mes côtés à longueur de journée était parfait. Mais malgré le fait que nous nous embrassions, que nous émotions des sentiments l'une envers l'autre, je ne savais pas si nous pouvions nous définir en tant que "couple". Je voulais lui en parler, ça me tracassait beaucoup, mais j'avais peur de sa réponse. Imaginez qu'elle me réponde que je n'étais qu'une passe parmi d'autres? Je ne m'en remettrais pas, en plus j'aurais pu constater que j'avais tout faux lorsque je m'étais convaincue qu'elle ne méritait pas tout ce que les autres lui faisaient subir. Au font, les autres élèves auraient eu raison, elle était une pute. Il fallait que je me calme! Je ne lui avais pas encore posé la question que je m'emballais.

Elle était dans la douche, pendant que je finissais mes devoirs. Elle sortit en petite serviette et vint vers moi. J'aurais adoré lui arracher et lui sauter dessus, mais je me devais de garder mon calme.

\- Tu as reparlé à Christina?

\- Mmmh mmh. me dit-elle en lisant mon devoir d'anglais.

Elle pouvait bien rire elle! Nous n'étions pas dans la même classe, j'étais en anglais accéléré, et elle en anglais langue maternelle. Il y avait un niveau qui nous séparait qui était l'anglais enrichi. Donc, quand elle lisait mes devoirs, pour elle la réponse était tout aussi facile à trouver que de allait m'embrasser dans le cou, mais je la coupai dans son élan en m'éloignant un peu.

\- Ça va? me dit-elle un peu effrayée de ma réaction.

\- Il faut que l'on parle.

Elle s'assit sur le lit et se mit à fixer ses pieds fraîchement manucurés. Ses longs cheveux bouclés totalement détrempés lui tombaient sur le visage et nous pouvions distinguer la chaire de poule sur ses bras dû au fait qu'elle venait tout juste de sortir de la douche.

\- On est rendues où dans notre relation? dis-je apeurée qu'elle me rejette.

\- Bah... je sais pas moi? dit-elle en relevant la tête.

\- On est ensemble? demandais-je.

\- Je suppose. dit-elle avec ce sourire en coin que j'adore tant. C'est pour ça que t'étais distante?

\- Je dois avouer que j'avais peur de ta réponse. dis-je un peu honteuse.

Elle rit et retourna dans la salle de bain pour se changer et se maquiller. J'entendis ma mère nous appeler en bas. Je me levai d'un bon et cognai à la porte des toilettes pour demander accès à la pièce. J'ouvris sans même attendre son accord et la surpris nue. Je la regardais intensément. Elle s'attachait les cheveux en queue de cheval quand elle me surprit.

\- La vue te plait. dit-elle en riant.

Je secouai la tête et lui jetai ses vêtements à la figure Elle rit et s'empressa de les enfiler. Quand elle fut définitivement prête, nous descendîmes toutes les deux à la salle à manger où se trouvaient déjà les jumelles, George et ma mère. Ils mangeaient en silence quand nous nous assîmes l'une près de l'autre. Ma mère nous regardait en essayant d'être discrète, mais quand son regard croisa le mien, elle s'est soudain sentie intéressée par ce que son assiette contenait. En enlevant ma main de la table, celle-ci effleura celle de Lexa qui, selon sa réaction avait ressentit quelques frissons. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de me regarder pour se mettre à sourire toute seule comme une débile. En la voyant faire, je me mis soudain à sourire aussi. Les jumelles quittèrent la table rapidement pour finir leurs sacs pour aller chez leur mère. Je dus donc aider ma mère à faire la vaisselle. Pendant qu'elle nettoyait, Lex et moi devions essuyer. Quand ma mère nous a enfin laissé filer, nous sommes presque parties en courant dans ma chambre. Je la plaquai au lit en veillant à bien encrer mon regard dans le sien. Elle me regardait avec ses magnifiques yeux verts. Avec impatience, elle mit sa main sur ma nuque et me tira contre elle pour que nos lèvres puissent se toucher. Une fois que notre baiser fut démarré, elle licha mes lèvre pour me demander accès à ma langue, ce que je fis en moins d'une seconde. Je sentais qu'elle souriait contre mes lèvres. Mes se promenaient un peu partout sur son corps, tandis que les siennes se baladaient surtout sous mon t-shirt. Je l'entendis gémir contre mes lèvres, ce qui donnait plus de sex-appeal à l'ambiance. Lexa commençait à enlever mon t-shirt, et moi je tentais de déboutonner son jeans. Une fois après avoir déshabillé l'autre nous nous mîmes sous les draps et nous avions fait l'amour.

Nous nous étions endormies épuisées. Je me réveillai et sentis une vibration. Je regardais partout mais ne vis rien, jusqu'à ce que la vibration se fasse de nouveau. C'était le cellulaire de Lexa. Je me suis rapprochée et je l'ai pris. Je savais très bien son code je l'ai donc déverrouillé avec facilité. Je voulais me remémoré nos bons souvenirs, je suis donc allée voir dans l'application " galerie" pour y retrouver toute nos photos. Une précise attira mon attention. Après l'avoir agrandie, je vis que c'était Finn, nu et endormi dans son lit. Comment Lexa pouvait-elle avoir cette photo? oh... Je me suis retournée vers Lexa toujours endormi et je ne savais pas si je sentais de la colère par ce qu'il c'était déjà passé des trucs entre elle et Finn,ou juste déçue d'elle. Je suis sortie du lit rapidement et je me suis rhabillée. Je suis partie de la maison, je ne pouvais pas supporter de la voir. J'ai marché dans les rues sans porter d'attention à où j'étais. Ou juste où j'allais. Mon esprit était vide. Je ne pensais à rien. Je venais de lui offrir mon coeur, et voilà qu'elle gâche tout. Peut-être aurais-je dû ne jamais ouvrir son téléphone. En même temps, il ne m'appartenait pas, je n,avais pas à aller voir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

Après une heure et demi de marche, je me suis décidée à rentrer. Seulement, en arrivant à ma chambre, je ne vis Lexa nul part. J'avais rapidement remarqué que plus rien ne lui appartenant n'était dans ma chambre. Elle était partie. Elle avait sûrement remarqué en ouvrant son téléphone qu'elle se trouvait encore sur la photo de Finn. Elle a dû se douter de ce qu'il c'était passé et avait jugé qu'il valait mieux rentrer. Rentrer pour encore une fois, fuir ses problèmes.

 _ **Coucou mes licornes! Voici ce...? X chapitre, qui est largement mieux que le précédent non? Donc il y aura peut-être deux autres chapitres avant la fin du premier tome, qui j'espère vous aura plu. Avis?**_


	15. Hate or love

**PDV Lexa**

En me réveillant, la première chose que j'avais remarqué était l'absence de Clarke dans le lit. Je m'inquiétais énormément. Puis j'ai trouvé mon portable dans les draps. Je l'ouvris et vis la photo que j'avais pris de Finn. J'en avais déduit qu'elle l'avait vu et qu'elle était partie pour ne pas avoir à supporter mon regard. Je ne voyais pas la nécessité de rester. De plus elle n'aurait jamais voulu me parler ou juste écouter ma version des faits. Je suis donc partie en discrétion pour lui laisse du temps et de l'espace pour digérer tout ça.

En arrivant à la maison, je vis Octavia et Lincoln sur le perron. Je m'avançais vers le couple et les serrai un à un dans mes bras. Ma mère sortit de la maison en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, et me prit dans ses bras.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous là? demandais-je.

\- Papa va venir souper ce soir. Il a prévu une réunion de famille.

Je me retournai vers ma mère qui s'efforçait de sourire. Pas que je sois contre ce souper, mais bon, disons que ma famille avait passé à autre chose. Notre conversation enchâssa un silence et une tension dans l'aire. Je leur souris une dernière fois en montai à ma chambre pour prendre une douche et me changer. En entrant dans la douche, je ne pouvais pas cesser de penser à Clarke. Son visage d'ange s'affichait dans mon esprit et j'avais beau lutter pour qu'il s'efface, rien n'y faisait. Je laissai l'eau chaude couler sur mon corps et sortis quelques instants plus tard. Je m'étais enroulée dans une serviette et je me dirigeai à ma chambre pour mettre un jeans noir ajusté, et une magnifique camisole blanche chic. Je tentai de peigner mes cheveux et de les plaquer, mais comme à l'habitude, ils restaient une peu bouclés. Ça m'exaspérait à la longue. Je retournai à la salle de bain, mais malheureusement, elle était prise en otage pas Octavia et Lincoln, qui avec beaucoup de mal, ont tenté de me faire avaler qu'il n'y avait qu'Octavia dans la salle de bain. Je pouvais entendre les claques qu'O donnait à Linc pour le faire taire au travers de la porte. J'étais tordue de rire dans le couloir. Je descendis donc rapidement quand j'entendis quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Mon père se tenait là avec Rebekah et Christina. Je tentais de leur sourire, mais la seule chose que je pouvais faire était d'avoir un visage neutre. Tout en tenant la porte, je me retournai en direction de la cuisine et criai.

\- Maman, ils sont là!

Ma mère s'empressai de venir me rejoindre en souriant. Elle prit leurs mentaux et leur proposa d'aller prendre place dans le salon. Je les suivis pour bien paraître, mais je suis tout de même restée silencieuse. Rebekah ne manquait pas l'occasion de démontrer que mon père lui appartenait en mettant sa main sur sa cuisse. Ma mère n'y porta aucunement attention .

\- Alors, t'es là pourquoi papa? dit Linc en descendant les escaliers tout en tenant la main d'Octavia.

\- Bonjour, moi aussi je me porte bien merci de t'en informer. Je suis ici parce que je crois que nous devrions tous vivre dans la même ville. Nous habitons bien trop loin les uns des autres que je ne peux vous voir que le weekend. Et pardonnez-moi le terme mais c'est chiant! J'aimerais vous voir et passer plus de temps avec mes enfants. En parlant d'enfant, je vous présente Christina, ma fille. Je ne vous demande pas de devenir des grands frères et grande soeur parfaite, mais d'au moins l'accepter et la respecter.

\- Es-tu en train de nous demander de te suivre à Porto Rico? demanda ma mère sous le choc.

Il hocha la tête en attendant notre réaction. Moi, plus rien ne m'étonnait venant de lui. J'avais gardé un visage neutre, sans montrer une seule expression. Yohan ne parlait pas, mais gardait un air sidéré. Tandis que Lincoln le regardait furieux. Octavia, n'étant pas un membre direct de la famille n'osait pas parler, mais nous pouvions clairement voir dans son regard qu'elle craignait de perdre mon frère.

\- Faites ce que vous voulez, mais je ne viens pas. Je compte rester ici avec Octavia. Et puis, nous sommes majeurs, nous comptions nous prendre bientôt un appartement et commencer à travailler.

\- Je ne peux pas partir, je vis ici depuis que je suis né! J'ai plein d'amis et je compte pas les perdre! s'énerva Yohan.

\- Tu pourras te faire de nouveaux copains, tu es encore jeunes! Et puis toi, qu'en penses-tu Lexa? demanda mon paternel.

\- Je sais, pas. Pas que je ne te veux plus dans ma vie, mais depuis que tu es parti, les choses ont changées. Ce n,est plus comme avant. Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Si maman accepte ta proposition, je viendrai c'est certain, mais si elle refuse, ne compte pas sur moi. dis-je presque en murmurant.

Il tentait de sourire, mais au fond de moi, je savais bien qu'il s'y forçait pour ne pas top me vexer. Il tapa dans ses mains et se dirigea vers la cuisine, là où il entama une longue discussion avec ma mère. Moi ce sujet me passait trois pieds au dessus de la tête. Je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de penser à tous ça. Parce qu'il n'y avait rein qui me rattachait à cette ville. Oui il y avait Clarke , mais si elle n'avait pas l'intention de me pardonner, je partirais chez mon père.

Une heure de délibération, de querelles, de tapage de poings contre le comptoir et d'exaspération de notre part. Mon père qui venait pour faire la paix venait de déclencher la troisième guerre mondiale. Nos parents nous ont interpellés de la cuisine. Nous n'eûmes pas vraiment le choix de les rejoindre. Ma mère s'accoudait sur le comptoir désinfecté et mon père croisait les bras en fixant le sol.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? dit Yohan en rangeant son portable dans sa poche de jeans.

\- Nous avons pris une décision. Il est capital que vous gardiez votre calme. dit mon père en se reconnectant à la réalité.

\- Nous avons décidé que nous allions vivre à Porto Rico. Et ce, malgré votre colère, vos raisons, ou peu importe. C'est claires? dit en concluant le dossier ma mère.

Lincoln n'insista pas, sachant que ça ne le concernait pas. Yohan leur faisait la gueule, mais nous savions tous que ça n,allait pas durer très longtemps. Et il y avait moi. J'en sais rien. Je ne savais pas trop comment me sentir. Était-ce de la joie, de la colère, du soulagement? Je ne saurais répondre encore aujourd'hui. Mais je savais une chose, il fallait que j'en parle à Clarke. Même si elle refusait de me voir présentement.

 _ **Coucou tout le monde! Voici le quinzième chapitre, de ce premier tome. En effet il reste qu'un seul chapitre pour conclure ce premier livre! Merci pour tous mes supporteurs, vous avez été la raison pour laquelle j'ai continué et pour laquelle je continuerai d'écrire. Je vous souhaites de profiter un max de vos derniers jours de vacances, et vous pouvez comme toujours me laisser vos avis!**_


	16. Promets-moi

**PDV Clarke**

J'étais plus que confuse face à cette photo que Lexa conservait dans son portable. Tellement que j'en avais oublié la photo de Lex et moi, qu'un inconnu m'avait envoyé. En plus, il ne m'avait toujours pas répondu.

Les congés étaient finis, et il fallait à mon désarroi retourner au lycée. J'entrai dans les couloirs quand je vis une chevelure brune frisée que je connaissais que trop bien. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait? Elle avait dans sa main droite une boîte de carton, et de sa main gauche elle y rangeait ses cahiers. Je me rapprochai d'elle pour comprendre son comportement. Je déposai ma main sur son épaule et la fis sursauter. Quand elle me vit, elle posa sa ma gauche sur sa poitrine et un léger sourire fit son entré sur son magnifique visage.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? demandais-je en gardant ma main là où je l'avais posée.

D'un coup, son sourire se dissipa. Elle replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, se licha la lèvre et se racla la gorge. Je savais que ça ne voulait rien dire de bon.

\- Hum... Je déménage. dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils et dans un élan de voix cassées.

\- Où ça? m'inquiétais-je.

\- Porto Rico. dit-elle simplement avant de replonger son regard dans sa case. Puis, pour la photo, il faut que tu saches que je n'ai rien fait du tout. J'étais furieuse quand tu m'as raconté ce que Finn t'avais fait.

\- Attends! Tu as roulé des pelles à Finn pour lui faire ça? Il était saoul Lexa! Ce n'est pas de sa faute. T'es dingue ou quoi? dis-je sèchement.

\- Au moins tu sais maintenant que je tiens à toi. dit-elle énervée.

J'avais essayé de la rattraper, mais en vain. Je fus retenue par Cathou qui me tenait le bras. Elle fronçait les sourcils pour me faire comprendre qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi je parlais à Lexa, qui était supposément notre ennemie. Je me tournai vers elle et lui fis un sourire forcé. Je la rejoignis à sa case alors qu'elle y était déjà. Elle cherchait son cartable d'éthique et culture religieuse, mais ne le retrouva pas au travers de son fouillis. Je souris aux grognements de désespoir que Cathou laissait aller. Elle fit comme si elle en avait rien à faire du fait qu'elle n'avait pas son matériel et qu'on lui donnerait sûrement une retenue pour ça. Mais au fond de moi, je savais bien qu'elle détestait avoir à recopier pendant une heure et demi le code de conduite de l'école. Nous nous dirigions vers la classe en discutant de tout et de rien quand elle me tira dans un coin en souriant.

\- Tu sais qui m'a demandé de sortir? me dit-elle.

\- Non. Qui? fis-je en essayant de lui sourire avec sincérité, mais bon je ne pouvais pas trop y arriver.

\- James! dit-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents.

J'étais bouche bée. Comment James pouvait passer de Lexa, une fille sans coeur que tout le monde détestait et craignait, à Cathou, la fille timide du lycée et qui n'a pas la moindre once de confiance en soit. Bon je dois avouer qu'elle était plutôt confiante quand elle s'en était prise à Lexa, mais sinon je ne l'ai jamais vu essayer de contredire quelqu'un. Que ce soit des élèves, de profs ou même ses parents.

Nous entrâmes finalement en classe et les cours se déroulèrent calmement. Je n'avait que de yeux pour ma belle brune, qui fallait d'ailleurs que j'aille voir le soir même pour lui parler. La cloche sonna et je sautai presque pour me diriger vers ma case trois étages plus bas. J'y rangeai mes cahiers et mes cartables pour ensuite filer au premier bus arrivé. Par chance, en arrivant à l'arrêt, il y avait déjà mon bus. J'entrai à l'intérieur et passai ma carte Opus sur le scanner prévu à cet effet. Je pris place au premier banc libre que j'avais aperçu. J'étais impatiente d'arriver à l'arrêt près de chez Lexa. Le trajet était énormément long! On aurait dit qu'il faisait exprès. Bon, c'est vrai que j'avais hâte d'être alors il me paraissait plus long que la normal.

J'arrivai enfin et courus jusqu'à chez elle et m'empressai de cogner à sa porte, sans jamais cesser le tapage. La porte s'ouvrit finalement sur la mère de Lex. Elle me fit entrer je ne pris même pas la peine de la saluer que je courais à l'étage pour rejoindre Lexa. Je frappai à sa porte et ouvris. Je la vis en train de faire sa valise. Elle se retourna soudainement vers moi et soupira avant de laisser tomber mollement ses épaules. Je me rapprochai d'elle un peu plus et posai finalement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elle répondit à mon baiser, mais je sentis une hésitation vers le moment où nous décollions nos lèvres. Elle me fixa et ne prononçait pas un mot.

\- Dis quelque chose je t'en pris. fis-je en coupant ce silence.

\- Je... je dois t'avouer que je suis follement amoureuse de toi Clarke Griffin. Mais...

\- Mais?

\- Je crois que le mieux et le plus sage que nous puissions faire est de ne pas aller plus loi. Écoutes, je rêverais de rester ici avec toi...

\- Alors reste!

\- Mais je ne peux pas. Je pars vivre à Porto Rico et je n'y peux rien. Je veux que tu me promettes une chose Griffin. Trouve l'amour. Vis ta vie comme si je n'avais jamais existé.

\- Je...

\- Promets-moi. dit-elle en prenant mon visage entre ses mains.

\- Alors toi aussi Woods. ajoutais-je en serrant mes paupières pour ne pas commencer à laisser des larmes couler.

Je la pris dans mes bras et elle fit de même. Nous nous embrassâmes une dernière fois et je repartis chez moi, sachant pertinemment que je ne pouvais pas trouver l'amour une deuxième fois.

 **Trois mois plus tard...**

J'avais pleuré un bon coup les premières semaines de notre rupture, mais je m'en étais remise. J'avais eu quelques rencarts, mais rien de très sérieux. Je n'avais pas revu Lincoln, ou même Octavia. Il ne restait plus qu'Anya avec qui j'avais fais plus emple connaissance et avec qui je m'entendais vraiment bien, ainsi que Raven. Elles avaient rejointes notre groupe. Nous étions constituées de Cathou, Harper, Anya, Raven et moi. Nous étions tellement proches que chaque vendredi nous allions coucher chez une des filles. Je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles de Lexa et ça me faisait du bien de ne pas m'embêter à encore me remettre de notre séparation. J'avais vu par exemple sur Facebook une photo d'elle et de mec qui se promenait avec le vieux la fois où nous étions parties toutes les deux chez sont père. D'après ce que j'en avais conclu, ils étaient en couple. Raven nous parlait quelques fois d'elle, mais s'arrêtait souvent dans son élan pour ne pas me blesser.

Lexa était une partie de ma vie, mais seulement une infime comparé à tout ce que j'avais. Elle n'existait presque plus pour moi. Et ça m'allait à merveille. En plus, je pouvais tenir ma promesse de trouver l'amour ailleurs, comme elle l'avait fait en sortant avec ce garçon plutôt beau gosse. Je lui souhaitais tout le bonheur du monde, la santé et l'amour, mais pour moi, elle n'était rien de plus qu'une impasse.

 _ **Ho mon dieu! J'ai fini le premier tome! Avis pour cette fin tragique? Allez je vous dirai comment je vais procéder pour le deuxième tome, en espèrent que ce premier de série vous ai plu! Allez merci de m'avoir suivi et tout vous êtes formidables mes licornes!**_


	17. Prologue tome 2

**PDV Lexa**

Maintenant sept ans que je vis à Porto Rico, un pays que maintenant j'adore. Je suis sortis avec Éthan, vous savez le garçon du papy! Bref, notre couple avait plutôt bien marché, jusqu'à ce que l'on se laisse pour partir chacun de notre côté. Pour ma part, je m'étais tournée vers le cinéma. Rien de plus intéressant! J'avais bien réussi mes études et j'avais joué dans quelques pièces qui avaient un franc succès, bon pas digne d'Hollywood, mais les salles étaient bondées à chaque représentation. Je jouais régulièrement des rôles principaux et quelques rôles secondaires qui m'allaient quand même.

Après l'une de mes dernières interprétations, un homme m'avait rejoint dans la salle de maquillage et m'avait offert auditionner pour une nouvelle série qui allait bientôt sortir. Il leur manquait un personnage principal à recruter qui se voyait être une adolescente. Bien que mon coeur s'emballait, je réussis à lui dire que j'allais me présenter à l'audition. J'en avais un peu plus appris sur la série et il s'avérait que c'était un dérivé de The Walking Dead, et donc, du même réalisateur. J'étais aux anges de savoir que mes talents d'actrice les intéressaient. Après avoir reçu un message par internet disant que j'avais été sélectionné pour le rôle, j'étais très heureuse! Que devais-je demander de plus?

Cela faisait trois saisons que j'incarnais Alicia Clark une ado banale qui au début ne comprend rien à la situation. J'adorais mon personnage. Pendant deux ans et demi je la jouait, et elle faisait de plus en plus parti de moi. Ma seconde personnalité m'avait fait voyager dans des univers inexplorés pour moi et j'adorais découvrir de jour en jour plus de choses.

J'étais au studio de tournage quand on m'interpella. Je n'avais pas besoin de poser la question, je savais parfaitement qui c'était: Glass. Elle avait rejoint le casting durant la saison deux. Elle jouait le rôle de ma meilleure amie Kira. Mais heureusement pour moi, elle était réellement ma meilleure amie dans la vrai vie! Je l'adorais. On pouvais avoir des fous rire tellement spontanés, et ce même durant le tournage des scènes. Nous étions deux inséparables!

Elle me tira hors du plateau de tournage et se mit à chuchoter.

\- J'ai entendu dire qu'ils faisaient passer de auditions pour de nouveaux acteurs. Ils veulent de nouveaux acteurs principaux. Donc, toi et moi, on aura plus autant de scènes qu'avant.

Je ne fis qu'hausser les épaules.

\- Ça te fait rien à toi?

\- Non, de toute manière j'ai une autre série dans laquelle je tiens un rôle plutôt important, et trois films qui sortiront prochainement. Si jamais il s'avérait que je perde mon avantage en tant que personnage principal, je n'aurais qu'à me concentrer sur mes autres contrats. dis-je calmement.

\- Tu veux venir avec moi voir en secret les auditions? me dit-elle en souriant de toute sa dentition.

\- Oui allez viens. dis-je en la tirant jusqu'à la salle d'audition.

 **PVD Clarke**

Depuis le lycée, j'avais bien évoluée. J'avais eu quelques copains comme toutes les autres filles, j'avais participé à la vie sociale présente dans les établissements scolaires que j'avais fréquentés. J'avais fait du théâtre, de la musique, une technique en dessins et en écriture française. Je vivais ma vie sans embûches et avec une de ces vitalités. Je vivais chaque jour comme si c'était le dernier pour m'assurer de jamais regretter d'avoir décliné une opportunité qui ne se serait peut-être pas repointée. Bref je me la pétais et je me foutais de ce que les autres pouvaient bien dire. J'avais quitté le nid familial pour entrer dans un conservatoire de musique et d'arts dramatiques au Québec à Montréal pour enrichir mon expérience avec la langue française. J'avais pu voir en vrai le Château Frontenac. Il est immense au fait! J'avoue qu'avec l'accent des Québécois, j'ai mis un certain temps à bien les comprendre, mais bon j'y suis arrivée! On m'avait prévenue que les cours d'art dramatique et de musique allait sûrement moins agrémentés par rapport à ce que les États-Unis pouvaient m'offrir. Mais j'ai tenté ma chance. Et grâce à ça, j'ai trouvé l'amour de ma vie. Pita. Un beau et jeune garçon de mon âge, charmant comme tout et super sympa!

J'avais un entretien à passé cet après-midi. J'étais plutôt stressée. Mais c'est vrai, qui ne le serait pas, de plus que je n'ai pas un parcours rempli d'expérience.

Je marchais en direction de la salle où se trouvait mon entretien et retins mon souffle en attendant mon nom dans l'inter-comme. Je me dirigeai tendue vers la la scène et me fis éblouir par tous ces néons de couleurs variées qui plombaient sur mon visage. Je répétai mon scripte mentalement avant d'être dérangée par un des évaluateurs.

\- Votre nom?

\- Clarke Griffin. dis-je simplement.

\- Bonne chance. dit-il aussi bêtement que sa première phrase.

J'inspirai et commençai à dire à haute voix mes répliques. Quand j'eus fini, pas un regard, pas une parole. Les évaluateurs ne m'avaient rien dit excepté: Bonne journée.

Je sortis de scène et vis deux jeunes filles rigoler près d'une fenêtre. Sa chevelure brune.., je savais exactement qui c'était.

\- Hey O! dis-je en souriant.

\- Clarke! Que fais-tu ici? me demanda-t-elle.

\- J'auditionnais et toi?

\- Oh, rien de spécial, je cherchais juste Glass.

\- Glass?

\- La meilleure amie de Lexa... oh je suis désolée. dit-elle en mettant sa main devant sa bouche.

\- C'est rien, nous deux c'est fini y'a longtemps. Je suis passée à autre chose Octavia. dis-je en me forçant de sourire. Je savais très bien que Lexa était un dossier sensible lorsque je pensais enfin l'avoir clos et que finalement quelqu'un se décide à l'ouvrir.

\- Sinon, pourquoi tu l'attends ici? retentais-je.

\- Elle est supposée venir me rejoindre ici. Elle est avec Lex au plateau de tournage, elles finissent leur journée dans pas très longtemps.

\- Comment ça elles sont au plateau de tournage? répétais-je en ne manquant pas l'occasion de froncer les sourcils.

\- Elles sont actrice, tu savais pas?

Je me contentai de secouer la tête à la négative. Je soupirai longuement, lui souris et partis à ma voiture. Tandis que je cherchais mes clés dans mon sac, je me heurtai à quelqu'un, ou plutôt une ancienne connaissance.

\- Attention vous allez voir blesser! cria-t-elle.

 ** _Coucou! Je sais que je vous ai manqué! Alors c'est parti pour un deuxième tome, qui selon ce à quoi j'ai pensé, devrait durer entre seize et vingt chapitres! Donc voici le prologue. Je sais que certains vont juste trouver bizarre que j'ai choisi le Québec, mais puisque vous choisissez souvent la France, j'ai décidé à mon tour d'inclure ma ville natale. Bref avis?_**


	18. Again

**PDV Lexa**

Je venais de foncer tout droit contre une blonde. Je suis gaffeuse!

\- Attention vous allez vous blesser! m'écriais-je.

\- Non ça va merci. me répondit-elle en se redressant.

J'allais lui sourire et reprendre ma route aux côtés de Glass, mais que je la vis, je ne pouvais que faire des yeux ronds. Comment pouvait-elle être là? Je la dévisageais sans gêne et elle fit de même.

\- Clarke...bafouillais-je.

\- Lexa? Dit-elle simplement.

\- Que fais-tu là? Dis-je en reprenant mes esprits.

Elle allait me répondre vu sa tête, mais son téléphone sonna au même moment. À croire que ça lui faisait plaisir de se sauver de nos retrouvailles. Quand elle lu le nom sur l'afficheur,un sourire s'installa sur son visage angélique. Elle répondit enjouée et prit ses distances. Je n'insistai pas plus sachant très bien qu'elle ne voulait pas me voir à la base. Je lui jetai un dernier regard et repris le chemin que j'avais entamé avec Glass un peu plus tôt. Nous entrâmes dans le bâtiment où les auditions se déroulaient et cherchai du regard le visage de ma chère Octavia. Je la vis parler avec une fille quelconque et Luke, le copain de Glass. En le voyant, Glass ne prit pas la peine de saluer les autres et sauta dans les bras de son copain adoré. Je la suivis du regard en assistant à leur retrouvailles en continuant de marcher pour me rendre près de ma belle-sœur. Je lui dis signe de n'a pas se lever car je savais très bien qu'elle avait mal au dos depuis quelques semaines dû à son ventre bien rond pour la première fois. Mon frère, Lincoln, l'avait engrossie! Mais elle le voulait bien, bien sûr allez pas imaginer des choses. Bref. Ma Octavia était enceinte depuis déjà sept mois et la maternité lui allait à merveille. Nous savions tous qu'ils attendaient une petite princesse qu'ils voulaient nommer Alliha Woods. J'avais hâte qu'elle montre le bout de son nez ce petit coeur.

Je m'assis près d'Octavia qui me regardait de haut en bas. Puis d'un coup son regard se porta sur quelqu'un d'autre et elle afficha un merveilleux sourire qui ne me laissa pas indifférente. Je suivis son regard en souriant autant qu'elle et vis Thomas. Mon copain. Il est beau comme un dieu, un corps parfait, des cheveux dont l'on veut y passer nos mains en tout temps, des yeux et un regard à tomber et des lèvres à embrasser.

Je me relevais sur le champ et lui sautai dans les bras comme l'avait fait Glass avant moi. Il me prit par la taille pour me soulever un peu et je pris son visage entre mes mains pour enfin poser mes lèvres sur les siennes, qui d'ailleurs m'avaient terriblement manquées. Je le sentis sourire contre mes lèvres et je fis de même. Il me reposa par terre et me prit la main pour me diriger jusqu'aux chaises où se trouvait les autres. Il me fit tournoyer pour que je vienne m'asseoir sur ses genoux. Il déposa ses lèvres contre mon cou et ne voulant pas gémir je me mis à parler, ce qui fit rire Thomas en ayant toujours la tête au creux de mon cou.

\- alors quelqu'un sait pourquoi Clarke était là? Dis-je en résistant à ce mec qui me servait de copain.

\- Elle est venue passer un entretien. Me dit Octacvia en se caressant le bedon.

Je secouai la tête en veillant de bien foutre mes cheveux partout dans le visage de mon copain qui soufflait de mécontentement. Je ris et l'embrassai une dernière fois avant de devoir retourner au plateau de tournage, pour jouer une scène hyper glauque, dans laquelle Glass et moi sommes perdues dans tout New York sans armes et sans l'aide de personne. Je dois avouer que j'avais peur que l'on finisse par me dire que mon personnage allait mourir ou celui de Glass. Mais ce qui me picotait un peu,c'était de savoir qui allait être la soi-disant personne que nous allions rencontrer dans une bibliothèque (dans la série) ...

 _ **Je sais, il est juste trop court, mais c'est pour pas vous laisser sans nouvelles trop longtemps. Les trois prochaines semaines seront surchargées d'examens préparatoires pour ma vrai semaine d'examen dans deux semaines... et ça veut dire qu'il faut que j'étudie, mais je sais très bien que je vais me stopper comme ça dans mes études pour écrire. Au fait, désolée si je vous mélange un peu, c'est juste qu'il faut que je retourne dans leur relation pour que tout se démêle. Avis?**_


	19. Collègues

**PDV Clarke**

Je dormais dans les bras réconfortants de Pita quand le téléphone de notre petit 4 1/2 se mit à émettre le son insupportable qu'est la grognai à mainte reprises et me levai pour décrocher.

\- Oui bonjour. commençais-je.

\- Bonjour, c'est Wendy O'Brien, la directrice de casting. dit-elle d'Une voix un peu plus réveillée que la mienne.

\- Oh oui, que me vaut cet appel?

\- Je voulais avoir votre confirmation par rapport à votre rôle dans la série.

\- Alors j'ai été choisi?

\- Oui, tout compte fait, malgré votre expérience dans le domaine du théâtre qui laisse à désirer, vous avez été la seule à fournir une performance qui nous a satisfait.

\- Oh merci, vous pouvez pas savoir combien ça me fait plaisir.

\- Vous commencerez demain, je vous ai envoyé votre scripte pour votre première scène. Je viendrai vous cherchez demain matin à huit heures, veuillez m'envoyer votre adresse. Au revoir.

\- Au revoir.

Je raccrochai et me mordait la lèvre par réflexe, comme pour vérifier que j'étais bien dans la réalité. Après quelques instants, je me rendis au bureau pour lui faire parvenir mes coordonnées. Après j'ai fait imprimé mon texte pour ensuite lui jeter un coup d'œil. Ma première scène que je jouais allait se dérouler avec un fille du nom d'Alicia et une autre du nom de Katarina.

Je récitai sans cesse chaque mot, chaque phrase, chaque paragraphe, chaque expression et puis bon vous avez compris. Avant de souper, je me changeai et partis hors de l'appartement pour courir un peu, pour décompresser avant mon premier jour. De plus, j'avais de quoi être apeurée de mon premier jour, je n'avais pas regardé à quoi ressemblait la série, je ne savais pas à quoi ressemelait son producteur vous imaginez! En revenant à la maison, je pris une douche et allai directement au lit pour être en forme le lendemain.

 **\- Éclipse de la nuit-**

Mon cadrant me fis sortir de mon sommeil réparateur, ce qui avait eu le don de me mettre en colère contre lui. Je le frappai sans retenue pour qu'il arrête de massacrer mes tympans. Je me levai laissant Pita seul dans notre grand lit. Je me dirigeai ver mon armoire pour y prendre un slim noir, une camisole toute aussi noire et une veston bleu marine. Je peignai mes cheveux toujours un peu humide dû à ma douche le soir précédant, et partis à la cuisine me servir un bol de céréale Kellogg's. Après l'avoir vidé, je courus presque à la salle de bain pour me brosser les dents. Je pris pour finir une gomme et sortis du bloque appartement en prenant mon sac à main. J'attendis dans le hall un moment jusqu'à apercevoir Wendy dans sa voiture. Je montai en la saluant et elle m'expliqua en détails ce qu'il allait se passer durant la journée.

Nous arrivâmes finalement devant les grilles du studio. Je prenais le temps de bien regarder tout ce qu'il m'entourait. J'étais éblouis par la splendeur que ce qui m'entourait dégageait. J'avais un sourire scotché sur mes lèvres comme un enfant de six ans. Je fus sortie de mes pensées quand Wendy m'appela. Elle me fit entrer dans une loge de maquillage, là où je n'avais pas un mot à dire. Ils me jetaient des vêtements, me tiraient les cheveux afin qu'ils soient parfaits selon ce qu'ils voulaient etc. Je suis sortie de la loge les cheveux plaqués, un t-shirt gris à la mode du moment, des boucles d'oreilles qui me laissaient par contre à désirer, et un jeans normal. ( média). Je suivis Wendy jusqu'au plateau de tournage tout en continuant à réviser mon texte. En y arrivant, je vis une foule d'acteurs, autant zombies qu'humains. Il se jouait une scène entre une homme et une femme. J'en ai déduit que ce devait être les adultes principales de la série. Leur personnage s'appelaient Jane et Peter.

Quand ils eurent fini leur scène, ils quittèrent le plateau et retournèrent dans leur loge sûrement ou au comptoir de nourriture. Je me plaçai là où ils m'avaient dit et restai sous le choc en voyant qui se tenait devant moi. Lexa. Je fis comme si de rien et elle aussi. Nous reliâmes notre scripte et donnâmes nos documents aux assistants. Je ne devais pas faire mon apparition avant un petit moment. Je sentis une main sur mon épaule. Je me retournai et vis Wendy qui me tendait un faux fusil. Elle me montra comment il fallait faire pour le "charger" et quand j'en aurait recours. J'acquiesçai à ses mots et me concentrai sur la scène qui se jouait.

 **\- Dans la scène -**

Katarina: Il faut que l'on retrouve les autres, sinon on va être dans la merde. On est en plein New York, y'en a partout.

Alicia: Je suis au courent! dit-elle en se passant une main dans les cheveux, tout en serrant le lèvres.

C'est à se moment que je dus sortir de ma cachette. Je chargeai le fusil comme Wendy me l'avait montré, tout en faisant une tête sans expression ce qui me donnait un air de dure à cuire. Je pointai lentement mon fusil vers les deux filles et la scène coupa.

 **\- Hors de la scène-**

\- Tu étais parfaite! cria Wendy en s'approchant de moi. Je lui souris en baissant la tête un peu gênée.

Je pris une gorgée d'eau de la bouteille que l'un des assistants m'avait tendu, puis lui redonnai. Je me replaçai pour la prochaine scène.

 **\- Dans la scène -**

Moi: Que faites-vous là? dis sèchement.

Katarina: On est arrivée ici par erreur, on le jure, mais s'il-vous-plait, ne nous jette pas dehors, ils y en a beaucoup trop. dit-elle en levant les mains à la hauteur de sa tête.

Je levai les yeux aux ciel et rangeai mon fusil entre mon jeans et ma peau. Je tournai les talons vers l'autre côté et commençai à partir quand quelqu'un me fit me retourner. Bien sûr, il fallait que ce soit Alicia alias Lexa.

Moi: Quoi? dis-je en faisant de gros yeux, ce qui me valu un recule d'Alicia.

Alicia: Je voulais simplement te remercier de ne pas nous avoir jeté hors de la bibliothèque. Au fait, t'es seule ici?

Je fis de sorte que des larmes viennent embué mes yeux et détournai le regard. Après avoir fait comme sis j'avais repris mes esprits, je relevai la tête en lui jetant un regard assassin et secouai mon bras pour qu'elle lâche son emprise dessus.

 **\- Hors de la scène -**

La scène se coupa enfin et je sortis rapidement de la salle de tournage. Je pris mon portable et sortis en vitesse du bâtiment. Rendue à l'extérieur, je pris une grande bouffé d'aire et appelai Pita pour prendre des nouvelles.

\- Hey. dis-je en m'assurant qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours.

\- Alors, ça va? C'était comment?

\- Bien, mais là j'ai besoin d'une douche chaude et un souper écrasée sur le sofa à écouter des films.

\- Je te prépare ça tout de suite! Tu penses rentrer quand?

\- Bientôt. Je vais juste finaliser quelques petites choses et je rentre. dis en lui faisant la bise imaginaire.

Il fit de même et nous raccrochâmes. Je me redressai et me retournai. Elle était là, elle me regardait de haut e bas et je voyais bien que quelque chose clochait.

 ** _Coucou mes licornes! voici le chapitre deux de mon deuxième tome. J'espère que vous apprécierez le fait que j'inclus des passages où ils filment la série. Bref si non faites le moi savoir que j'arrange ça. Bonne fin de weekend tout le monde! Et oubliez pas, The 100 recommence dans 4 jours, si vous êtes abonnés à CW en fait, ou si vous avez Netfilx. Bref on meurt tous d'envie de voir la saison 3 que l'on attend depuis trop longtemps. Et pour ceux qui écoutent Fear the walking dead, j'ai lu quelque part que la série reprendrait en avril._**


	20. Quoi encore?

**PDV Lexa**

Je me tenais là, devant elle et je pouvais sentir les larmes monter. Avant qu'elles décident de faire leur apparition je baissai la tête en mettant ma main sur ma bouche pour éviter qu'elle m'entende pleurnicher. Je la laissai et me mis à courir loin. Le plus loin possible même si le plus loin pour moi se résumait à ma loge. Je m'assurai d'être seule et je fermai la porte pour enfin me laisser échapper les quelques sanglots que je contenais depuis déjà sept ans. Son retour était la goutte qui a fait déborder le vase. Avec Thomas, j'essayais tant bien que mal de l'oublier et de me concentrer sur lui, mais elle ne pouvait pas quitter mon esprit. Quand je l'ai revue dans le parking, j'étais heureuse de la revoir et tout, mais d'un autre côté, ça me faisait remémorer tout ce qui c'était passé entre nous deux. Les choses n'ont jamais été faciles à vrai dire. À peine avions-nous reconquise l'autre qu'il y avait un autre problème. Nous n'avions pas de répit. Mais malgré ça, je dois l'avouer, j'étais toujours amoureuse d'elle. J'avais tellement peur de lui dire. J'avais peur qu'elle se fâche pour ce que je lui avais fait, mais en même temps, j'aurais réagis de même.

On cogna à ma porte, ce qui me fit sortir de mes pensées.

\- Oui? dis-je en essuyant mes yeux.

\- Hey, c'est Clarke. On peut parler toi et moi?

Je fermai les yeux et inspirai longuement pour reprendre le contrôle de moi-même et allai ouvrir. Je vis Clarke, mais elle semblait troublée. Je la fis entrer et refermai la porte derrière elle.

\- Que puis-je faire pour toi Clarke? dis en faisant l'indifférente tout en prenant place dans un fauteuil.

\- Toi et moi... on va bien pas vrai? demanda-t-elle en marquant une pause.

\- Oui pourquoi? fis-je comme si je ne savais pas de quoi elle parlait.

\- Lexa regardes-moi! dit-elle en haussant la voix se rendant compte que j'évitais son regard.

Je m'exécutai avec une certaine gêne que je n'avais j'avais ressentie de ma vie.

\- Je sais que tu es toujours amoureuse de moi. dit-elle d'une traite.

\- Mais de quoi tu parles. Ne jase pas de ce que tu ne connais pas Clarke. mentis-je simplement.

Elle s'avança vers moi dangereusement et prit mon visage entre ses mains si douces qui m'avaient tant manquées! Elle déposa ses lèvres sucrées sur les même et ferma les yeux pour profiter de l'instant. J'allai poser mes mains sur sa nuque et approfondir le baiser quand elle se recula un sourire scotché au visage.

\- Je sais exactement de quoi je parle Woods. Si un jour ça te dit, tu sais où me trouver. finit-elle ne quittant la pièce.

Je revoyais sans cesse la scène dans ma tête. Ses lèvres. Son touché. Toutes ses infimes choses m'avaient terriblement manquées. Et puis merde! Je ne peux pas me passer d'elle. Putain! J'ai Thomas d'un côté et Clarke de l'autre. Je sortis de ma loge pour retourner au plateau juste après m'avoir remaquillée. Je devais jouer une scène dans laquelle je n'avais pas de texte. Il fallait juste que j'écoute Clarke alias La fille sans nom et Glass alias Katarina discuter du comment nous étions arrivées à la bibliothèque. Vous voyez le genre. Je faisais comme si j'étais présente, mais j'avais l'esprit ailleurs, et par ailleurs je veux dire le baiser d'il n'y avait pas très longtemps. Une fois la scène terminée de filmer, je me rendis près du comptoir de collation et me pris une assiette pour pouvoir y couper une pomme et des fraises. Je plaçai le fruits rouges dans mon assiette et voulu prendre un couteau quand une main frôla la mienne. Un frisson s'empara de tout mon corps. J'avais même réussi à échapper le plat de carton sous les regards amusés de mes collègues. Quand je vis qui était à côté de moi, je me dis qu'il n'y avait qu'elle qui pouvait me procurer de telles sensations. Clarke me regardait toute souriante et fière de son coup. Je lui fis de gros yeux et elle se mit à rire. Je ne pus résister à rire avec elle. Au moment même quand j'allais engager la conversation, une voix masculine interpella Clarke. Tout le monde se tourna vers la personne en question et vis un garçon qui m'étais inconnu. Clarke avait l'air de le connaître vu son expression.

\- Clarke, je sais que je n'ai peut-être pas choisi le meilleur endroit pour te demander ça, mais... dit-il en s'avançant vers elle. Il lui prit les mains et le regarda dans les yeux.

Je n'avais pas bougée d'un pouce. Une partie de moi avait peur de la raison de sa venue, mais l'autre voulait savoir. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il pose un genoux au sol et qu'il sorte une petite boîte en cuire. Ma bouche s'ouvrit instantanément, et mon regard se posa sur Clarke qui avait presque cessé de respirer.

\- Clarke Griffin, voudrais-tu me faire devenir l'homme le plus heureux du monde? Voudrais-tu m'épouser?

Clarke resta là sans bouger les mains collées l'une contre l'autre accotées sur ses lèvres. Elle secoua affirmativement la tête. Je n'y croyait pas. Après qu'elle m'ait embrassé.

Tout le monde applaudit et le garçon qui m'était encore inconnu se leva, mit la bague au doigt de Clarke et l'embrassa passionnément, ce qui me valu de grands yeux. Tout le monde riant et était heureux pour eux pendant que je restais plantée là à les regarder. Je fus sortis de mes pensées lorsque mon cellulaire vibra dans ma main. Je lui jetai un coup d'oeil et vit que c'était un numéro masqué. Je m'éloignai de la foule et pris l'appel.

\- Oui allô?

\- Bonjour Lexa. dit la personne avec une voix modifiée.

\- Qui êtes-vous? demandais-je en mettant mon index droit sur mon oreille droite pour mieux entendre.

\- Ça n'a aucune importance. Je vais te faire parvenir une photo que tu ne souhaiterais pas retrouver sur les réseaux sociaux. Tu la montra à ton amie blondinette, je suis sûre qu'elle aura une foule de chose à te dire. Je t'appellerai plus tard pour te dire quoi faire exactement. dit-il avant de me raccrocher au nez.

Mon téléphone vibra une deuxième fois et une image apparut. Oh mon dieu! C'était au lycée, lorsque Clarke m'avait plaquée au mur. Qui avait bien pu prendre cette photo? Et pourquoi Clarke devrait-elle me dire des choses?

* * *

 _ **OoOoO** **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

 _ **Quelles bulles! Coucou mes Clexa Shippers, c'est donc la fin de ce troisième chapitre. J'espère qu'il sera au niveau de vos attentes et que vous l'aurez aimé. Vous pouvez me laisser des avis et des votes, ça fait vraiment plaisir. Sinon je voudrais préciser que s'il y a des fautes je suis navrée mais je suis blessée à la main gauche et deux de mes doigts sont scotchés ensemble ce qui rend l'écriture impossible. Mais à part ça, bonne continuité dans votre semaine d'école pourrie! Bye les licornes...**_


	21. Maintenant? Sérieusement?

**PDV Clarke**

J'étais choquée, je ne pouvais pas refuser devant tout le monde, il se sentirait ridicule et il se sentirait mal. Mais après lui avoir confirmé que je voulais, je me souvins que Lexa était là. Je me tournai vers elle pour m'apercevoir qu'il n'y avait plus personne, mais elle était là pourtant. Toujours les yeux rivés sur la bague que Pita passa à mon annulaire, elle se tourna vers son téléphone qui venait de vibré. Je voulais lui courir après, mais j'étais retenue par Pita et mes collègues qui voulaient tout savoir. Je venais tout juste d'amorcer le processus de réconciliation que je me trouvais déjà dans la merde. Je savais aussi très bien que je n'allais pas la retrouver en un claquement de doigts.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à la rejoindre plus loin, je la vis s'avancer vers moi le regard rempli d'incompréhension. Je fronçai les sourcils pour lui faire comprendre que je voulais savoir pourquoi elle faisait cette tête. Quand elle me vit sa bouche s'ouvrit, mais les mots refusaient de sortir. Elle me tendit alors son portable et je vis alors ce que je ne prévoyais pas revoir. La photo.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sais à propos de cette photo? demanda Lexa en tournant son regard partout n'assumant pas de regarder à un point fixe.

\- Je... je... marmonnais-je. J'avais reçue la même photo quand nous étions en voyage chez ton père. Le chanteur n'avait rien dit. J'ai donc pensé qu'il n'y avait pas de problème, mais...

\- Oui mais maintenant il y en a un problème. Je sais que tu es nouvelle dans le cinéma, mais une rumeur peut ruiner ta carrière. Je ne laisserai pas ça arriver. Tu as intérêt à m'aider sur ce coup là Clarke! me coupa-t-elle d'un ton accusateur.

Je savais bien que le fait de retrouver Lexa d'un coup était trop beau pour être vrai, mais je tentai ma chance et la retins par le bras.

\- Lexa attends!

\- Quoi? dit-elle en baissant d'un ton.

\- On peut parler seul-à-seul je t'en pris?

Elle hocha la tête et partit à sa loge, pendant que je la suivais de près. Elle gardait sa tête baissée et se contentait du silence pour retourner dans la confidentialité que lui apportait sa loge. Bon je savais que je n'allais pas l'avoir facilement, mais j'étais déterminée à la reconquérir et j'allais le faire, même si je venais d'accepter une demande de fiançailles, et que je ne l'avais pas averti pour la photo.

Elle entra en veillant à ne pas croiser mon regard, ce qui me rendait digue.

\- Putain Lexa! Regarde-moi! J'en ai marre, je veux m'expliquer, je veux que tu me laisses une chance, je veux que tu me laisses une chance! Je commets des erreurs comme tout le monde et je m'efforce de les réparer mais toi, tu préfères les fuir. T'es qu'une lâche Lexa Woods.

\- Si c'est comme ça alors! Toi t'es qu'une sale connasse qui a préféré me qualifier d'amie pendant que tu savais très bien que nous vivions. Alors ne me blâme pas. On est deux dans l'histoire! En plus j'aurais préféré ne jamais te revoir. J'avais pas l'intention de te rappeler un ...

Je la coupa par mes lèvres qui s'écrasèrent sur les siennes. Je m'empressai de monter mes mains à sa nuque et à sa joue. Quand je dis que nous avons un relation compliquée! J'intensifiai le baiser en lui demandant accès à sa langue, ce qu'elle accepta en moins d'une seconde. Ses mains descendirent aux creux de mes reins et elle m'attira encore plus vers elle. Je mis mes mains sous ses cuisses et la pris dans mes bras pour la déposer sur mon comptoir à maquillage. Lexa enroula ses jambes autour de ma taille et passa sa main sous mon gilet. Je ne la repoussai pas, je la laissai faire. Je me mis à lui embrasser le cou sans faire de suçon pour ne pas nuire à sa relation avec son copain et pour pas que les autres se posent des questions. Après avoir passai ma langue sur son cou je remontai à son lobe et le mordillai un peu avant de me reculer et de reprendre mon souffle pendant qu'elle souriait comme une enfant.

\- On a finalement réglé un problème! Enfin... entre nous. dit Lexa en riant à la fin de sa phrase.

Elle se rapprocha de moi lentement et vint m'embrasser tendrement avant de partir. Je repris rapidement mes esprits et fonçai déterminée à aller voir mon manager pour lui parler de la photo.

Quand je le trouvai enfin, il parlait avec Thomas le fameux copain de Lexa! Je passai ma main sur son épaule, ce qui me valu un regard rempli de questionnements de la part de Thomas.

\- Je peux vous l'emprunter quelques instants?

\- Oui, oui allez y j'allais partir à la recherche de Lexa, vous ne l'auriez pas vu? me demanda-t-il.

\- Non, je suis désolée. Je lui ai parlé un instant en privé dans sa loge, car vous savez que nous ne sommes jamais tranquilles hors de nos coquons, et ensuite elle est partie aussi simplement qu'elle y est allée. Allez voir à sa loge, elle y est peut-être retournée. dis-je en imprimant un sourire sur mon visage.

Il partit et je fus enfin seul avec mon agent qui savait que quelque chose clochait. En m'assurant que personne n'était à proximité, je lui tendis mon portable. Il avait un air choqué, mais il se détendit aussitôt.

\- Je savais que tu avais l'aire de connaître cette fille sortit de nul-part. Mais cette photo date de quand au juste.

\- Sept ans environ. Enfin je crois. Non je suis certaine même.

\- Tu sais qui ça pourrait être?

Je fis non de la tête.

\- Très bien, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Nous ne voudrions pas que ça se retrouve sur le net.

Je lui souris une dernière fois et quelqu'un posa ses deux mains sur mes yeux. Pita. Je souris et me retournai vers lui pour lui embrasser la joue. On me rappela pour reprendre une scène ratée. Je lâchai sa main sous le regard de Lexa qui, sachant qui elle était, se sentait jalouse, mais savait très bien qu'elle avait l'avantage. Je vous jure que cette brunette me fait perdre la tête.

* * *

 ** _Coucou, désolée je n'ai pas trop écrit cette semaine, mais j'ai été prise par plein de choses. J'allais vous poster le chapitre hier, mais un incendie c'est déclaré sur le terrain de mon école alors que j'y était. Mais c'était une fausse alerte, mais ça a suffit à ma mère pour me bombarder de question hier soir. Bref, je voulais savoir si vous préfériez qu'il y ait un horaire de poste ou si vous préférez que je poste quand je le peux? Commentez votre avis à propos de l'horaire et je posterai un autre chapitre soit dimanche ou samedi, seul le temps me le dira!_**


	22. Trop tard

PDV Lexa

J'avais remarqué que Clarke avait montré la photo à son agent puisqu'il n'avait pas cessé de me regarder. Dévisager devrais-je dire. Ça faisait deux semaines que nous avions reçu la photo. Entre temps, nous avions été recontacté par le maître chanteur. Il nous avait dit qu'il voulait un million de dollars en échange de la non-distribution de la photo, mais pourtant nous nous étions tous mis d'accord sur le fait qu'il ne toucherait pas un sous.

Nous avions un talkshow ce soir là. Clarke, Glass et moi-même avions été invitées. Je venais à peine de finir d'enfiler ma robe blanche qui m'arrêtait un peu en haut des genoux. J'avais tenté de me plaquer les cheveux, mais sachant à quel point ils sont épais et résistants, il n'y avait pas moyen qu'ils soient plats. Je me fis mettre du mascara et du eye-liner par mon maquilleur personnel, et je pris la deçision d'appliquer du rouge-à-lèvre rose pâle. Un rose pas très voyant, qui ne sert qu'à marquer le fait que je sois maquillée. Je ne voulais pas trop en faire, c'était seulement mon troisième show. Fin prête, je pris mon petit veston de cuir beige et mes escarpins tout aussi beiges. J'attrapai mon portable d'un geste rapide et sèche avant de passer le seuil de la porte.

-Éclipse du trajet-

En arrivant je courus dans les bras de Glass qui se faisait maquiller puisque comme d'habitude, elle n'avait sûrement pas eu le temps ou la force de le faire elle-même. Elle leva son portable au dessus de sa tête et m'invita à la rejoindre. Elle allait poster la photo sur son Instagram. Je m'approchai quand je sentis des bras mes prendre par derrière. Je ne pris pas la peine de me retourner vers la personne qui venait de m'étreindre que je la prenais à mon tour dans mes bras.

\- Clarke! dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

\- Lexa! dit-elle en imitant mon ton de voix.

Je la regardais avec de gros yeux jusqu'à ce qu'un homme nous dit qu'il était l'heure d'entrer en scène. Glass nous sourit de toutes ses dents et nous tira avec elle jusqu'à la porte d'entrée sur le plateau. Quand nous entendîmes nos noms nous ouvrîmes la porte et marchâmes jusqu'aux fauteuils avec nos plus beaux sourire. Ellen se leva et nous prit une à une dans ses bras. Elle nous invita à nous asseoir, ce que nous fîmes.

\- Alors... Vous jouez toutes les trois dans Fear the walking dead c'est bien ça?

Nous hochâmes la tête sans arrêter de sourire.

\- Alors, Lexa, toi tu interprètes Alicia depuis le début de la série, Glass, tu interprètes Katarina, puis chère Clarke! Tu viens tout juste d'intégrer la troisième saison de la série à succès. Tu y joues Fanny, une jeune fille recherchée pour vol et contrebande de voitures. Comment trouves-tu ton personnage et la série?

\- Je dois avouer que je ne savais rien de la série quand j'ai auditionné. Je ne voulais pas que ça n'influence mon choix. répondit Clarke calmement et en gesticulant.

Ellen prit une manette sur la table près d'elle et des photos de nous durant le tournage de scènes ou juste en pose défilèrent sur la toile en arrière de nous. Au début nous rions de têtes que nous faisions mais d'un coup, la photo que Clarke et moi redoutions le plus s'afficha à l'écran. Toutes deux restions figées tandis qu'Ellen restait sans voix.

\- Humm... je supposes que c'est durant le tournage d'une scène. dit finalement la propriétaire du show.

Voyant que je n'allais pas répondre, Clarke prit les devants.

\- Non, ce n'est pas lors du tournage que cette photo a été prise. En réalité, Lexa et moi allions au même lycée. Puis, nous sommes... comment dire sans choquer personne... nous sommes sorties ensemble quelques temps.

Je pouvais entendre la foule murmurer, mais je ne quittai pas mon siège pour autant, mieux vaut être sois-même que de vivre dans l'ombre de ce que nous ne sommes point.

\- Et vous n'êtes plus en couple! Voyons, vous êtes deux filles magnifiques qui formeraient un adorable couple! Qui est la coupable? dit Ellen d'un ton ravi, curieux et excité.

\- Je crois que nous sommes toutes deux coupables. Je veux dire, nous nous étions mises d'accord à propos de notre séparation. reprit Clarke.

\- En fait, je devais déménager à Porto Rico, et je ne voulais pas que Clarke souffre de mon absence, alors j'ai préféré lui dire de trouver l'amour et vous savez quoi! dis-je enfin. Mais, le destin en a décidé autrement en faisant de sorte que nos chemins se croisent une seconde fois.

\- Et maintenant... y'a-t-il une chance que ce couple soit de nouveau possible? dit Glass en nous souriant comme une gamine qui tente d'avoir une faveure.

Je me tournai vers Clarke, et elle fit comme moi. Nous plongeâmes nos regards dans celui de l'autre en oubliant tout ce qui nous entourait. Clarke sourit bêtement et je souris à mon tour.

\- Nous avons notre réponse! cria presque Glass en se levant de son siège et en faisant une danse ridicule.

Je ne pus me retenir de rire.

Éclipse du reste de l'interview

Nous avions parlé de la série en général et de nos personnages jusqu'à la fin du show. J'étais rentrée immédiatement après et m'étais affalée sur le sofa avec un bol de pop-corn en pyjama devant un film d'action avec Brad Pitt. Le film venait de commencer que quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Je me relevai et allai voir qui ça pouvait bien être à cette heure-ci. En ouvrant la porte, je vis Clarke la joue rouge et en pleure. Je la pris dans mes bras et insistai pour qu'elle entre. Je suis partie à la cuisine quelques secondes pour aller lui chercher un verre d'eau et une aspirine pour son mal de tête imminent. Après avoir ingurgité la capsule, et inspira et expira fortement. Je m'assis près d'elle et mis ma main sur sa cuisse pour savoir ce qui clochait, mais elle resta silencieuse. Rien que de la voir comme ça me déchirait le coeur. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait à la fin?

Coucou mes choupinous! Je peux pas vraiment vous parler car je suis en cour présentement et ce chapitre a été écrit en math, et il faut que je me rende en français, bref bref bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et on se revoit pour un prochain chapitre! Avis?


	23. Oui nous sommes en couple

**PDV Lexa**

Clarke n'osait pas parler. Ce pesant silence me faisait froid dans le dos. Je voulais savoir ce qui la tourmentait et pourquoi elle avait cette rougeur sur son visage. Mais elle ne voulait pas trop en parler. Je lui avais laissé mon lit et j'avais pris le canapé. Je ne voulais pas trop dormir. J'écoutais la télévision dans le noire total. La majorité du temps je me perdais dans mes pensés. Cette fois-ci, quand je revins à la réalité je vis Clarke assise dans le marches en avant de moi. Elle avait en main un cahier et un crayon. Quand elle vit que je le regardais, elle se leva et vint s'asseoir près de moi en me tendant son cahier. Elle m'avait dessinée. Le dessin était magnifique, je ne pus donc m'empêcher de sourire en le voyant.

\- Il te plait? me demanda Clarke.

Je me tournai vers elle toute souriante.

\- Je l'adore. dis-je en effaçant mon sourire en plongeant mon regard dans le sien. Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé Clarke?

\- Humm... je crois que... enfin... tu vois... l'entrevue a été rendue publique et hum... bah Pita l'a vu. Il m'a plaquée, et en me rendant chez toi, j'ai croisé Thomas. Il m'a giflée sur le coup de la colère. dit-elle avec difficulté.

Je la pris de suite dans mes bras. Je lui caressais le cheveux jusqu'à sentir ses lèvres dans mon cou. Je dois avouer que ça m'avait manqué. En fait chaque seconde passée sans elle sont les plus terribles. Mais malgré que ses doux baisers m'avaient follement manqués, je ne pouvais pas me permettre, pas quand elle était dans cet état là. Je la lâchai doucement et mis mes mains sur ses joues.

\- Clarke, pas maintenant. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce n'est que pour apaiser ta colère. Je ne veux pas servir de punching-ball. dis-je en lui embrassant la joue.

Je me levai et lui tendis ma main pour qu'elle suive mon exemple. Je la tirai à la cuisine et ouvris le réfrigérateur puis en y extrayant des œufs, du lait et pleins d'autres ingrédients utiles à la préparation de pâtisseries. Clarke s'assit sur le comptoir et me contempla en train de sortir les derniers condiments. Madame ne voulait pas trop se salir les mains, alors, elle n'a fait que ranger les composants de la recette. Mais à la fin, j'étais exaspérée, je lui ai donc jeté une poignée de farine. Je vis son visage virer au rouge et ses sourcils se plissés. Je criai malgré moi au travers de mes rires et partis à la course. Je vis à peine Clarke sauter du comptoir un œuf à la mains, que j'allai me cacher sous les escaliers ( armoire à balai dissimulée). Je l'entendis passer devant la porte à plusieurs reprise vu le boucan qu'elle faisait. Je laissai trois rires étouffés glisser de mes lèvres. Je mis immédiatement mes mains devant ma bouche et vis soudainement Clarke devant moi. La poisse. Elle leva le bras et je fermai les yeux avant de sentir un liquide gluant couler sur mes cheveux. Pour l'énerver je me glissai dans ses bras et secouai ma tête qui fit des éclaboussures de blanc d'œuf partout sur Clarke qui cria sur le coup. Alors que j'étais pliée en deux, elle me tira les bras pour m'avancer vers elle et elle m'embrassa passionnément.

Après nous être lavé séparément vous inquiétez pas, et avoir sortit les muffins du four, nous montâmes nous coucher.

 **\- Éclipse de la nuit -**

Je me réveillai la première, ce qui me valu le droit de pouvoir observer Clarke. Quand elle dormait, elle était tout simplement magnifique. Elle paraissait si pure et innocente, mais en réalité c'était une vrai tête brûlée. Du moins, quand elle le voulait bien. J'aurais pu la regarder pendant des heures et des heures, mais la belle au bois dormant avait décidé autrement. Elle se retourna vers moi et ses yeux fatigués défendirent à mes lèvres. Elle souriait bêtement alors je me raclai la gorge.

\- Quoi? dit-elle d'un ton innocent.

\- Je vais avec Glass faire des courses, tu viens? lui proposais-je en me mordant la lèvre inférieure à la fin de ma question.

\- Oui, pourquoi pas, on aura peut-être de la chance et on tombera sur une cabine d'essayage. dit-elle en souriant en coin.

\- N'y penses même pas Griffin. lui répondis-je en me levant sous son regard qui était posé sur moi, je le sentais.

Je partis à ma penderie et y pris une jeans à taille haute noir, un t-shirt gris à la mode du moment, et une veste en cuire. Je brossai mes cheveux toujours aussi bouclés et m'empressai d'aller à la salle de bain pour me brosser les dents. À partir de son reflet dans le miroir, je vis Clarke se dévêtir et se revêtir d'un jeans banal et un grand pull beige. J'essayai de ne plus la fixer, mais ça m'était impossible. J'avais toujours ma brosse à dent en bouche, les yeux rivés sur elle, et mon portable vibra soudainement. Je sortis de mes pensées qui désiraient Clarke plus que tout au monde et répondis.

\- Hey Glass! dis-je en recrachant le dentifrice qu'il restait sur mon palais.

\- Tu sors ou pas, je suis devant chez toi là! dit-elle un peu énervée.

\- J'arrive. dis-je avant de raccrocher. Clarke! Il faut y aller maintenant. dis-je à partir de la salle de bain.

Clarke pris son téléphone et ajouta une dernière couche de fond de teint pour cacher sa rougeur. Je lui pris la main et la tirai hors de chez moi. Arrivées devant le véhicule de ma meilleure amie, une foule de journalistes et de reporters vint à notre rencontre.

\- Par ici! Lexa!

\- Clarke comment votre fiancé a-t-il réagi à votre annonce d'hier soir au talk-show d'Elle?

Alors que je tirai Clarke pour qu'elle vienne avec moi, elle se stoppa net.

\- Écoutez bien car je ne dirai qu'une fois! Mon couple n'est plus d'actualité. Je ne contais pas me marier, et la personne avec qui je suis dès maintenant en couple c'est Lexa. Merci bonne journée. dit-elle énervée à la fin.

Je lui empoignai le bras et la tirai à l'intérieur de la voiture où je plaquai mes lèvres sur les siennes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Holla les licornes! C'est le chapitre six, enfin je veux dire la fin du sixième chapitre! J'ai tellement un humour de merde! Ce sera probablement le dernier chapitre pour un moment puisque je suis en semaine d'examens pour finir ma deuxième étape et j'ai toujours pas commencé mon étude! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu et vous pouvez laisser vos avis j'aime trop ça quand vous le faite, surtout quand on me menace de m'étouffer durant mon sommeille sir je poste pas la suite bientôt! Bonne fin de journée guys!


	24. Tout le monde sait

**PDV Clarke**

Deux semaines que nous étions officiellement en couple, et deux semaines que nous passions en boucle aux nouvelles et aux talkshows. Que vouloir de plus? J'ai le job de rêve, la femme de ma vie à mes côtés et mon entourage qui me soutenait. Lexa m'embrassait et me collait à elle dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion. Pourtant, Lexa semblait préoccupée par rapport à quelque chose. Je n'arrivais pas à mettre le point sur ce que c'était. J'avais peur d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal. J'avais donc envisagé de lui parler le soir même rendues à son appartement.

Nous venions d'entrer qu'elle se jeta sur son canapé et soupira fortement. Je vins m'étendre près d'elle et nous entremêlâmes nos jambes. Je posa ma tête sur sa poitrine et entendis son cœur battre. Je relevai ma tête pour la regarder dans les yeux. Elle avait l'aire perdue dans ses pensées. Je me mis à califourchon sur elle, ce qui a eu le dont de la faire revenir à la réalité. Je ris de l'expression qu'elle affichait sur son visage et repris mon sérieux.

\- QU'est-ce qu'il y a Lexa? Pourquoi j'ai cette impression que tu me caches quelque chose, que tu ne vas pas aussi bien que d'habitude? lui dis-je en démontrant mon inquiétude.

\- Y'a rien. dit-elle en perdant de son entrain. Je suis simplement exténuée par le travail. rajouta-t-elle en me dégageant de sur elle.

\- Woods. Je sais quand ça va pas. Je ne laisserai pas tomber le morceau. Je t'aime Lexa. T'as compris? Je suis follement amoureuse de toi depuis sept ans. Je t'ai maintenant, et je ferai tout pour te garder et te rendre heureuse. Que tu le veuilles ou non, je m'incrusterai dans tes problèmes pour les régler, parce que ce qui est à toi est à moi, et ce qui est à moi est à toi. finis-je par dire en lui prenant la main.

Je vis une larme couler le long de sa joue. Je déposai ma mains sur sa joue et essuyai avec mon pouce la gouttelette.

\- Alors, tu vas me dire ce qui se passe?

\- Thomas veut m'emmener en cour pour que l'on divise nos choses, ce qui veut dire sûrement l'appartement. Mais c'est pas ça qui me tracasse le plus. dit-elle.

\- C'est quoi alors le problème?

\- J'ai peur de te blesser à nouveau. rajouta-t-elle rapidement.

\- Mais pourquoi tu me blesserais?

\- J'en sais rien. Je veux juste te voir heureuse et j'ai l'impression qu'un jour je me rendrai compte que je ne peux pas satisfaire tes attentes.

\- Un couple est constitué de deux personnes. Tu ne sauras pas la seule à prendre soin de moi et j'aurai besoin de faire des compromis ça c'est certain. Arrêtes d'avoir peur, on ne sait pas de quoi va être constitué notre lendemain alors détends-toi.

Elle ferma les yeux et se mit à rire. Elle mit ses mains sur son visage comme si elle se sentait honteuse, ce qui eut le don de me faire sourire. J'enlevai ses mains de sur son visage et entrelaçai nos doigts. Je m'approchai d'elle mais la faisait languir. Elle tentait de me résister, je pouvais le voir sur les traits de son joli visage. Je finis par poser mes lèvres sur le sienne et goûtai un goût amer mais tout de même sucré. Je me reculai et lichai mes lèvres tout en fronçant les sourcils. Je vis ensuite son rouge à lèvre. Je devais m'en être mise partout puisque Lexa échappa un rire moqueur. Je lui lançai un regard provocateur et passai mon pouce sur ses lèvres pour étendre le rouge à lèvres qu'elle portait. Elle me mordit doucement le pouce pour se venger et le recracha comme un aliment périmé. Elle se leva et fila à la salle de bain. Je la suivis discrètement et la vis commencer à se dévêtir. Quand je vis son bras gauche, je me mis à paniquer. Je suis entrée en trombe dans les toilettes et lui tirai le bras en lui pointant une marque.

\- Lexa, c'est quoi ça? T'as recommencé? Lexa bordel!

\- Clarke! calmes-toi, c'est une cicatrice je n'ai pas touché à une lame depuis sept ans. Depuis que tu m'as incité à ne plus le faire. C'est juste une fichue cicatrice mon coeur. Je n'ai pas honte de la montrer. Ça prouve que je suis passée par un dur parcoure et que j'en suis sortie. Je t'avais promis de ne plus me mutiler, j'ai tenu ma promesse même si parfois j'en aurais eu besoin. Ne t'en fais pas je vais bien.

Je fus soulagée d'entendre ça. Je la pris dans mes bras et la serrai le plus fort possible. Je ne voulais pas la relâcher. Je voulais la garder avec moi pour toujours. Mais bon, je devais bien le faire pour qu'elle aille prendre sa douche. Je sortis de la salle de bain et entendis l'eau de la douche couler. Je me changeai en pyjama et m'endormis peu de temps après avoir été rejointe par Lexa.

 **\- Éclipse de la nuit -**

Je me réveillai doucement et voulu me coller à Lexa mais le lit était vide. Je tentai de me lever, mais une forte douleur lombaire se faisait présente. Je me dirigeai difficilement à la pharmacie et y pris des anti-douleurs. Peu à peu, les pilules faisaient leur effet et je pus être en condition de marcher et de me rendre à la cuisine là où se trouvait ma brune adorée. Elle parlait au téléphone alors je viens la prendre par derrière et accotai mon menton sur son épaule. Je la vis sourire puis elle passa ses doigts fins sur l'épiderme de mon bras. Je frissonnai et déposai un baiser humide dans son cou pour qu'elle frissonne à son tour.

Lexa raccrocha et se tourna vers moi en souriant. Elle avait les cheveux détachés et tout bien placés, elle portait un magnifique jupe bleu marine et un top tout aussi bleu avec au niveau du col une tracée blanche. Elle était vraiment sublime.

\- Quoi? dis-je pour qu'elle m'explique pourquoi elle souriait bêtement.

\- Tu te souviens que nous devions aller à une entrevue il y a quatre jours? Et bien comme nous avons pas pu nous libérer à cause du tournage, en fait, à cette entrevu nous étions supposées recevoir un award pour toi meilleur invitée dans une série d'horreur, et pour moi, le personnage féminin le plus courageux d'une série télé.

\- Mais c'est super! dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

Elle passa ses bras dans mon dos et une douleur intense se fit ressentir. Je laissai un petit cri sortir avant de n'y voir que du noir.

 ** _Hey! Holla! je suis de retour en force! je vous ai pas trop manquée quand même? si? Voici le chapitre... 7 du tome deux! Mon dieu! J'ai l'impression de me rapprocher énormément de la fin du tome 2. Sinon, on est d'accord sur le fait que la final de l'épisode trois nous prouve que le Clexa aura une place dans la saison trois? J'ai trop aimé l'épisode trois quand Lexa s'agenouille devant Clarke! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Avis?_**


	25. L'impossible dès maintenant possible

**PDV Lexa**

Je vis Clarke perdre l'équilibre. Je m'empressai de la rattraper. Elle venait de tomber dans les vapes. Je m'en faisais vraiment pour elle. Je décidai d'attendre qu'elle se réveille. Mais cela prenait beaucoup trop de temps avant qu'elle ne sorte de son sommeille. J'appelai donc l'ambulance qui arriva quelques minutes après mon appel. Les ambulanciers faisaient des tests d'analyses quand ils soulevèrent son gilet pour prendre son pou et écouter ses poumons. Nous vîmes une tâche violette dans son dos. J'avais beau ne pas savoir de quoi il s'agissait, je savais que ce n'était pas un bon signe. Les deux ambulanciers se regardèrent d'un œil inquiet. Je détestais les voir se dire des choses sans que je ne puisse entendre. Il fallait que je sache ce qu'il y avait. Clarke était ma petite-amie, la personne que j'aimais le plus sur cette terre. Je devais savoir...

\- Allez-vous me dire ce qu'il se passe à la fin! criais-je.

\- Nous n'en sommes pas encore certain, mais nous pensons peut-être que c'est une leucémie. Mais comme je viens de vous le dire, c'est peut-être autre chose. Il nous faut lui faire passer un scanner et un taco aussi.

\- Mais qu'attendez-vous? Vite apportez-la à l'hôpital! m'inquiétais-je.

Je sentis une larme couler au moment où je pris sa main dans la mienne. Je ne pouvais pas la quitter. Elle était ma raison de respirer. Elle avait été mon vrai premier amour, et j'avais toujours souhaité qu'elle soit le dernier. Mais quand je disais dernier, je ne voulais pas dire être en peine d'amour pour le reste de ma vie. Je veux me voir vieillir avec elle, je veux que nous nous trouvions un chez nous, je veux lui passer une alliance au doigt et lui promettre de l'aimer et de la chérir le reste de ma vie, je veux lui offrir une famille... je veux la rendre heureuse pour les reste de notre vie à deux. Mais pour ça, elle ne doit pas me quitter aussi tôt.

J'entrai avec eux dans l'ambulance et contactai sa mère, mes parents, Glass, Bellamy, Octavia, Lincoln, Raven et le reste de la troupe quoi! Après avoir passer tous mes coups de fil, je me reconcentrai sur ma princesse du ciel. Comment avais-je été aussi aveugle? J'avais laissé ça passer sous mes yeux. Le savait-elle?

Nous arrivions enfin à l'hôpital et les deux hommes sortirent le chariot hors du car. Deux infirmières vinrent la prendre en charge en écoutant le rapport de l'ambulancier. Après s'être compris, elle tirèrent la civière à l'intérieur. Plusieurs médecins vinrent à leur rencontre et Clarke fut emmenée dans une salle. Je ne pouvais pas y excéder. J'étais hors de moi. Un infirmier me tenait par la taille pendant que je me débattais pour la voir. Je finis par me calmer et les larmes jaillirent des mes yeux. L'urgentiste me prit par le bras, m'incitant à m'asseoir et d'attendre qu'un médecin vienne me voir. Je reniflai une énième fois en passant ma main dans mes cheveux, puis m'assis en mettant ma tête entre mes mains.

Je ne sais combien de temps s'est écoulé, mais je sentis quelqu'un me secouer. J'entre-ouvris les yeux et vis Abby. Elle avait l'aire paniquée et hors d'elle. George lui tenait la main et semblait tout aussi paniqué qu'elle. Les uns après les autres ils arrivèrent en me posant quinze milles questions en même temps. Je suis pourtant restée silencieuse ne voulant pas les effrayer pour rien si elle n'était pas réellement malade. Je me suis levée et je m'apprêtais à partir à la salle de bain pour me rafraîchie quand un médecin m'interpella. Je courus presque jusqu'à lui. Tout le monde s'était rapproché pour savoir qu'en était l'état de Clarke.

\- Vous êtes-les proches de Madame Griffin? Tous?

Certains firent non de la tête et s'éloignèrent. Je m'apprêtais à faire de même quand Abby me retint par le bras.

\- Tu fais partie de la famille Lexa quand même!

Je lui fis un petit sourire et me rapprochai d'eux.

\- Je ne vais pas vous baratiner et vous cacher la vérité plus longtemps. Clarke a un cancer des reins. En fait un seule rein est touché. Si nous commençons le traitement tout de suite, il y a des chances qu'elle puisse survivre. Mais il lui faudra un nouveau rein car malgré le fait que son deuxième rein ne soit pas atteint, il ne lui suffirait pas. Nous allons donc commencer la chimio aujourd'hui et elle aura des visites pour son traitement plus de deux fois par semaine. Nous voulons nous assurer que tout ira bien durant sa chimio. Elle est entre bonnes mains ici ne vous en faites pas.

\- Pouvons-nous aller la voir? demanda Abby entre deux sanglots.

\- Oui allez-y. dit-il simplement.

Je crois que j'avais besoin de digérer tout ça, parce que j'avais laissé Abby et George y aller seul. Je n'étais pas allée la voir. Je m'étais plutôt rendue dans un couloir désert là où je me suis mise à taper contre le mur pour finir assise sur le carrelage glacé en train de pleurer tout l'eau de mon corps. Était-ce réellement en train d'arriver? Même si le docteur nous avait dit que tout irait bien, je ne pouvais pas éviter de penser au pire scénario.

Après avoir repris mes esprits, je me relevai et m'empressai de me rendre à la chambre de Clarke. En y arrivant, elle était déjà réveillée et riait avec Raven et Octavia. Je restai dans le cadre de porte à la contempler. Je ne devais pas être trop discrète car elle se tourna vers moi et encra son regard dans le mien. Les deux brunettes remarquèrent l'absence de Clarke puisqu'elles se tournèrent elles aussi vers moi. Elles sourirent une dernière fois à Clarke et partirent de la chambre. Il ne restait plus que nous deux. L'une devant l'autre. Toute deux à se déshabiller du regard. Clarke se mordit la lèvre, ce qui eut le dont de me rendre folle. J'entrai et discrètement refermai la porte. Je me tournai vers Clarke qui me faisait une tête des plus sexy et je me mis à marcher dans sa direction. En arrivant devant elle, je me mis à califourchon par-dessus Ma blondinette et je me mis à embrasser fougueusement ses lèvres. Notre baiser était rempli de passion, d'amour et d'un lien que nous avions en commun. En me reculant, je pris son visage entre mes mains et repris ma respiration.

\- Je ne compte pas partir pour info. Je veux rester à tes côtés dans les bons et mauvais moments, et ce même si tu tentes de m,en dissuader.

\- J'espère bien! Si tu me laissais, j'aurais compris serte, mais tu m'aurais terriblement blessé!

 _ **Coucou mes manchots-licornes-choupinets #mutants XD! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et j'espère vivement que mes lecteurs vont revenir parce que je crois que j'ai été absente trop longtemps et que certains ont oublié que j'allais revenir. Je vous jure que je vais terminer cette foutue histoire! Alors même si j'écris pas pendent deux semaines voir un mois, dites-vous que je vais revenir, sauf si je suis morte! Perso, j'ai trop hâte à vendredi pour voir le prochain épisode de The 100!**_


	26. Nouvelle vie et fin d'une autre

**PDV Clarke**

Bon, une leucémie à 24 ans. Ce n'était pas ce que j'avais prévu, mais on peut rien y faire. Je souhaitais de plus profond de mon coeur que personne ne se sente en obligation de me repousser pour éviter de souffrir. Lexa. C'était le seul nom qui tournait en boucle dans ma tête. J'avais tellement besoin d'elle mais en même temps, je savais que j'allais la blesser.

Elle était repartie le soir même après mes supplications pour qu'elle parte. Elle devait se rendre à Los Angles pour tourner l'un de ses trois film. Elle m'avait laissée contre son gré et m'avait promis de revenir dès que possible. Cela faisait trois semaine que je ne voyais sa tête que par Skype. Je détestais être loin d'elle, surtout que j'avais besoin d'elle à mes côté plus que jamais. Les donneurs potentiels de reins étaient encore en liste d'attente pour savoir si nous étions compatibles. Je ne m'énervais pas quand on me l'apprenait, je veux dire ce n'était pas comme si j'allais mourir comme ça!

J'étais dehors avec Octavia qui finissait sa glace à la menthe. Nous fûmes rejointes par Raven et Lincoln. Bien entendu le seul homme qui se faisait présent se plaça près d'Octavia pour caresser sa petite bedaine arrondie. Raven vint à ma droite et me prit dans ses bras. Je me laissai faire. J'allais m'endormir quand je la sentis reculer. Tellement j'étais endormie, je ne pris pas la peine d'ouvrir. Je la sentis se rapprocher de moi et enrouler ses bras autour de ma taille. Pas que je n'aimais pas Raven, mais je trouvais son geste un peu déplacé j'ai alors ouvert les yeux. Je suis restée sous le choc de voir ce qui se présentait à moi. Ce n'était pas Raven, mais Lexa. Je la serai dans mes bras le plus fort qu'il m'était possible. Elle déposa ses lèvres sur ma joue et me sourit.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là? demandais-je étonnée de la voir là.

\- J'ai terminé de tourner les scènes prévues. Pourquoi? Tu n'es pas heureuse de me voir? dit-elle en faisant la moue.

\- Au contraire je suis super contente de te voir mon amour. dis-je en me rapprochant d'elle.

J'allais l'embrasser mais je fus coupée dans mon élan par Octavia qui venait de se lever subitement. Elle avait l'air apeurée. Nous nous tournâmes tous vers elle et Lincoln rompu le silence.

\- Ça va mon coeur? dit-il simplement.

\- Je crois que je viens de perdre les os. dit-elle en posant sa main sous son petit bedon.

Personne ne bougeait. C'est là que Lexa se leva et couru presque jusqu'à Octavia pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle la tira dans l'hôpital puisque nous étions dans la cours de l'établissement. Ce n,est que quand nous ne les vîmes plus que nous nous sommes tous levés pour aller les rejoindre. Une fois que nous les avions retrouvées, nous vîmes Octavia assise dans un fauteuil roulant tiré par un médecin et Lexa qui enfilais un masque, un tablier, des gants et un bonet.

\- Lincoln! cria Octavia en pleine contraction. Dépêches-toi idiots!

\- Pourquoi tu t'habilles Lexa? demandais-je intriguée.

\- Octavia veut que je sois là quand cette princesse viendra au monde, et pour la retenir au cas où elle décide de tuer Lincoln. dit-elle en riant.

J'hochai la tête en les regardant tous trois quitter le couloir pour enter dans une salle de travail. Je partis à ma chambre pour aller y chercher un livre le temps qu'ils sortent de là. En entrant Raven se jeta sur le lit puis se cacha sous les draps. Je ramassai mon livre dans le tiroir de la commode et tirai les draps du lit pour revoir la binette de la brunette, mais j'eus l'impression d'avoir fait un faux mouvement. Une nouvelle fois, une vive douleur se fit ressentir dans mon dos. Je n'eus même pas le temps de mettre ma main à la source de cette douleur que je me trouvai sur le sol, dans l'incapacité de bouger. Une énorme vague de fatigue m'envahit et je fermai les yeux.

 **TVA Octavia**

Je poussais du plus fort que je pouvais, mais ce bébé ne voulait pas montrer le bout de son nez. J'avais tellement mal que je criais à Lincoln à quel point il n'allait pas s'en sortir aussi facilement.

\- C'est de ta faute Woods! Tu ne me toucheras plus jamais après ça! Qu'adviendra-t-il de mon corps einh tu y as pensé à ça? C'est toi qui devras te lever la nuit pour aller la changer connard! Sortez ce bébé de moi bon sang! criais-je en sentant des gouttes de sueur couler le long de mes joues.

Lexa épongeait mon front à l'aide d'une débarbouillette humide tout en me tenant la main, même si j'étais sûre de la lui avoir broyée à force de la serrer. Quant à Lincoln, il essayait de m'encourager à pousser tout en m flattant les cheveux. Je sentis soudainement la douleur disparaître. Je soufflai de soulagement et laissai ma tête tomber sur l'oreiller. J'entendis des pleurs de bébé et c'est à cet instant que j'eus un boust pour relever ma tête et me tourner vers ce petit être qui était dans les bras d'un infirmier. Lincoln s'avança vers l'homme qui tenait mon bébé et coupa le cordon en suivant à la lettre les instructions du médecin. Le docteur posa ensuite le petit bout de choux dans les bras de son père qui vint par la suite me le porter. Je regardais ma fille qui cessa de pleurer au moment où elle fut dans mes bras. Je passai mon pouce sur ses petites lèvres, son petit nez tout froid et ses joues bien joufflues. Ce joli coeur ouvrit les yeux et je vis deux petits ronds gris comme les miens. Je perdis tous mes sens à ce moment. La seule chose que je savais, c'était que j'étais en amour avec cette perle et que j'allais toujours la protéger coûte que coûte. Ce moment fut brisé quand Raven entra affolée. Lexa la regardait attentivement.

\- C'est Clarke! dit-elle toute essoufflée. Elle a fait un arrêt cardiaque.

Lexa partie à sa suite sur le champ. Il ne restait plus que Lincoln, Alliha et moi dans la chambre tous aussi affolés que les deux autres filles.

 ** _Bonjour, ou bonsoir pour d'autres XD, c'est le chapitre X ( parce que je sais plus ). Là maintenant j'ai besoin de votre aide pour trouver des noms. Alors si vous pouviez m'en dire quelques uns ce serait super! Sinon je voulais vous remercier pour votre soutien. Je dois vous avouer qu'au début je ne pensais pas que ça irait aussi loin alors merci les grands malades. Vous pouvez voter et commenter votre avis comme d'hab et j'attends vos noms merci!_**


	27. Hey vous deux

**PDV Lexa**

Je courus jusqu'à sa chambre pour la retrouvée réveillée assise dans son lit, à lire comme si de rien n'était.

\- Clarke! Que c'est-il passé? m'empressais-je de dire.

\- Hum, je crois qu'on appelle ça un arrête cardiaque. me répondit-elle en sortant ses yeux de son livre.

\- Ça te fait rien à toi? lui demandais-je abasourdie.

\- Non... parce que demain je serai opérée. On a trouvé un donneur.

\- Mais c'est génial Clarke! criais-je en sautant dans ses bras.

Elle passa ses mains sous mon t-shirt en affichant un sourire enjôleur. Je lui souris à mon tour et passai ma main sous sa robe d'hôpital en veillant à se qu'il n'y ait personne aux alentours. Je continuais de caresser sa culotte tout en la regardant pour savoir quand elle abandonnerait. Ce ne fut pas très long à vrai dire.

\- Putain Lexa arrêtes! Pas ici franchement. dit-elle en retirant ma main de sous ses habits et en retirant la sienne qui parcourait mon ventre.

Je souris en me retenant de rire et allais partir me chercher quelque chose à manger à un distributeur tout près, mais elle me retint par la main.

\- Attends, je dois te parler de quelque chose. dit-elle rapidement en déposant son bouquin sur la table de chevet. En fait, quand tu es partie pour le tournage de ton film, j'ai entrepris une démarche d'adoption. Je t'en ai pas parlé mais j'allais le faire, mais tu es arrivée avant.

\- Pourquoi voudrais-tu adopter un enfant? fis-je un peu déçue qu'elle ne m'en ait pas parlé.

\- Le fait d'avoir vu la mort de proche, et je parle pas de mon arrêt cardiaque là, m'a fait comprendre que j'allais passer devant plein de choses que j'aurais souhaité avoir ou faire. Je ne veux pas louper quelque chose. Et avoir un enfant faisait partie des chose que j'allais manquer.

\- Et c'est certain que tu auras un enfant?

\- On aura un enfant Lexa. Je sais que c'est un peu tôt, mais j'aimerais vraiment que tu fasses partie de la vie de ce petit ange.

Je ne lui répondis pas, mais je savais très bien qu'elle savait que j'allais être là pour l'enfant. Je dois avouer que je n'étais pas prête, voir que je ne voulais pas d'enfant du tout, mais je savais que ça signifiait quelque chose d'important pour Clarke, et je ne voulais pas le lui en priver. Je me sentirais coupable. J'allais faire un effort, puis si ça se trouvait, j'allais tomber sous le charme de ce môme sur le coup.

\- Oui, t'en fais pas, je serai là. finis-je par dire avant de l'embrasser et de finalement partir au distributeur.

 **\- Éclipse de deux jours -**

L'opération de Clarke avait été d'un franc succès. Tout allait pour le mieux du côté de sa santé. Elle allait pouvoir sortir le jour suivant. Il ne restait qu'une journée à passer dans cette chambre d'hôpital pourrie. Grâce à Thomas qui avait voulu s'excuser pour avoir frappé Clarke, je pus garder l'appartement et tout ce qui allait avec. Thomas n'avait fait qu'emporter ses vêtements et ses précieuses bouteilles de vins. Entre temps, j'avais brûlé toutes ou presque les photos de Thomas et moi pour que Clarke se sente comme chez elle.

J'avais demandé à l'infirmière si je pouvais aller avec Clarke pendant la journée hors de l'établissement et j'eus son accord. J'emmenai donc Clarke à la maison pour lui montrer la pièce que nous allions utiliser comme chambre pour notre enfant. Dire ça me laissa un goût amer dans la bouche. Peut-être que j'étais prête. Mais tout allait trop vite en même temps. En trois jours, j'avais appris que j'allais être maman, je l'avais accepté et je commençais à préparer la vie telle qu'elle serait quand notre enfant arriverait.

\- Lexa. me deit Clarke en regardant la pièce que je lui présentais.

\- Hmm.

\- Tu sais que tu n'es pas obligée de le faire pas vrai?

\- Oui je sais. Je dois avouer que je trouve que ça va vite un peu, mais je sais que ça en vaut la peine.

Nous entendîmes cogner à la porte. J'embrassai Clarke et partis à l'étage pour ouvrir. Un dame se tenait devant moi. Elle avait les cheveux courts bruns, de grands yeux ronds noisettes, de larges hanches et une petite taille. Elle portait un chemisier rose et des culottes noires. Elle me tendit la main.

\- Bonjour, Luce Quentin, travailleuse sociale en charge de votre dossier. J'ai fait des recherches sur vous, votre santé physique et mentale puis sur vos antécédents. J'ai vu que vous aviez fait une tentative de suicide?

\- Oui, mais tout va bien maintenant. lui répondis-je un peu ébranlée.

\- Pour votre conjointe tout est beau. Je peux faire une courte visite de la maison?

\- Oui allez-y...

\- Très bien je viendrai vous revoir dans le salon après ma marche de santé. dit-elle en partant.

Je repris mon souffle et m'affalai sur le canapé. J'entendis quelqu'un se racler la gorge et ensuite sauter sur moi. Clarke. Elle s'étendit de tout son long sur moi, pendant que j'étouffais dans les cousins du divan. Je pouvais entendre les talons de la travailleuse résonner sur le parquet des pièces de l'étage. Elle ne prenait pas deux secondes qu'elle était repartie vers une autre pièce. Je me suis mise à penser à comment serait le môme que nous allions avoir. Je l'imaginais roux aux yeux gris. Va savoir pourquoi? Je nous imaginais manger tous les trois à la table, Clarke l,aider à manger comme il faut, moi qui irais avec lui jouer dehors et... Bah oui! Il fallait que cette conne se ramène!

\- Bon tout est en ordre et en norme. Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous montrer les dossiers. dit-elle en déposant quatre documents sur la table basse du salon.

Clarke et moi nous redressions et commençâmes par la première pile de feuilles.

* * *

 _ **Informations sur l'enfant**_

 _ **Nom:**_ _ **Sawyer**_

 _ **Prénom:**_ _ **Charlo**_

 _ **Âge:**_ _ **7**_

 _ **Situation:**_ _ **négligence de la part des parents**_

 _ **Santé:**_ _ **Allergique aux noix, asthmatique et diabétique**_

* * *

 _ **Informations sur l'enfant**_

 _ **Nom:**_ _ **Hudson**_

 _ **Prénom:**_ _ **Jordan**_

 _ **Âge:**_ _ **5**_

 _ **Situation:**_ _ **garde enlevée par la cour à cause de problèmes mentaux**_

 _ **Santé:**_ _ **Autiste**_

* * *

 _ **Informations sur l'enfant**_

 _ **Nom**_ : _**Lerman**_

 _ **Prénom:**_ _ **Alexendra**_

 _ **Âge:**_ _**9**_

 _ **Situation:**_ _**refus de garde par les parents**_

 _ **Santé:**_ _**rien à signaler**_

* * *

 _ **Informations sur l'enfant**_

 _ **Nom:**_ _ **Fabray**_

 _ **Prénom:**_ _ **Camilia**_

 _ **Âge:**_ _ **4**_

 _ **Situation:**_ _ **Violence parentale**_

 _ **Santé:**_ _ **Allergique à la poussière**_

* * *

 _ **Informations sur les enfants**_

 _ **Nom:**_ _ **Smith**_

 _ **Prénoms:**_ _ **Danie et Athéna**_

 _ **Âges:**_ _ **6 et 2**_

 _ **Situation:**_ _ **mort parentale**_

 _ **Santé:**_ _ **rien à signaler**_

Nous les lisions tous très attentivement mais nous avions toutes les deux un penchant pour le dernier dossier. Celui des deux soeurs.

Après avoir fait les pour et contres, nous nous sommes enfin mises d'accord.

\- Nous voudrions prendre les enfants du dossier numéro 4. dit Clarke à la dame en lui tendant les documents.

* * *

 _ **Bonjour tout le monde! Suis-je la seule à vraiment avoir hâte que les deux petites arrivent? Vous en dites quoi vous? Puis désolée pour ceux qui ont ragé en croyant que j'allais vraiment tuer Clarke. Hey tout le monde je suis sadique je l'avoue mais pas de là à tuer Clarke. En plus il reste plein de chapitres à écrire. Si il c'était produit ça, il n'y aurait même plus de Clexa :( Mais bon là elles sont super heureuses! Comme moi d'ailleurs XD**_


	28. Deux anges tombés du ciel

**_PDV Clarke_**

L'assistante sociale partit et je me retrouvai seule avec Lexa. J'avais des idées pas très catholiques dans la tête, mais Lexa les chassa rapidement.

\- Bon, je te ramène à l'hôpital. dit-elle en allant chercher son veston sur une chaise de la cuisine.

Je me levai à mon tour en faisant la moue et vins me faufiler dans ses bras.

\- Pas maintenant mon coeur. dis-je en fermant les yeux.

Je sentis sa main se poser au creux de mes hanches, et l'autre sur ma tête.

\- Tu sais Clarke, je ne fais pas ça pour t'énerver. Crois-moi je rêverais que tu restes ici, mais je veux que tu sois en santé, et pour ça, il faut que tu ailles à l'hôpital.

Je me retirai de ses bras et l'embrassai avec passion avant de me rendre à l'entrée pour prendre mon manteau. Ensuite je suivis Lexa dans sa voiture. Le trajet se déroula dans le silence. J'ai donc pris les devants.

\- Puisque je sors demain, on pourrait aller magasiner les trucs pour leur chambre. commençais-je.

\- Je voudrais qu'on la repeinture. Car je ne crois pas que vert soit une couleur pour une chambres de fillettes. dit-elle pendant que je riais à sa réflexion.

Je passai ma main sur sa cuisse et la regardai pour voir combien je lui faisais de l'effet. Elle finit par refermer ses cuisses ne laissant plus de place pour que je passe ma main. Je lui pris la main qu'elle gardait sur le frein à main. Je faisais de petits ronds sur le dos de sa main avec mon pouce. Après quelques secondes, elle prit ma main fermement et l'embrassa avant de laisser nos mains entrelacées sur sa cuisse droite.

Nous finîmes par arriver. Je descendis et Lexa suivit mon exemple. Elle vint me prendre la main et me tira à la chambre d'Octavia. Quand nous passâmes le seuil de la porte, nous vîmes la brunette, le frère de Lexa et la petite princesse Alliha. Octavia nous sourit et tendit sa fille vers moi. Je m'avançai vers le nouveau né et le pris dans mes bras. Elles était si fragile et petite. Même si un bébé naissant est affreusement laid comme toujours, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la trouver mignonne à croquer. Elle avait le petit né mince qui appartenait aux Woods, les petites lèvres des Blake et les yeux gris d'Octavia. Elle portait un bonnet mauve, mais nous pouvions voir quelques mèches de ses petits cheveux bruns. Lexa me regardait en souriant en coin. Elle avait l'aire dans ses pensées à vrai dire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Je fais quelque chose de mal? lui demandais-je.

\- Non, c'est juste que bientôt tu pourras le faire autant que tu le voudras.

\- Tout comme toi. lui répondis-je.

\- Est-ce qu'on a raté un épisode où quoi? demanda Lincoln en faisant des aller-retours entre Lexa et moi.

\- Umh, en fait Lexa et moi avons adopté deux petites filles, Athénaet Danie. répondis-je en leur souriant.

\- Oh mon dieu mais c'est géniale toutes mes félicitations à vous deux! S'écria Octavia. Alliha aura deux cousines!

Nous rîmes en coeur et je redonnai bébé Alli à maman Octavia. Je dis au revoir à ma tendre copine et je partis dormir pour être en forme le lendemain pour magasiner les choses des filles.

 ** _Éclipse de la nuit_**

Le lendemain, je me réveillai, fis quelques tests et partis dans le parking pour attendre Lexa. Elle finit par arriver et nous filâmes aux magasins pour acheter les trucs nécessaires pour les filles. Nous allâmes pour commencer au Sears pour acheter le mobilier et les vêtements.

Après avoir regardé tous les choix de lits qui s'offraient à nous, nous avons opté pour l'économie d'espace. Nous avions donc choisi un lit à deux étages. Parce que nous avions juger que nous n'allions pas dépenser pour un berceau pendant que la petite n'en allait plus bientôt en avoir de besoin. Nous avions ensuite acheté un pouf rose rayé blanc, une petite table grise en bois avec deux chaises, des rideaux gris, un tapis blanc-gris, deux tableaux de ballerines, et un poteau pour accrocher les vêtements.

Côté vêtements, nous leur avions acheté trois pyjama chaque, dont une robe de nuit blanche pour Danie et rose pour Athéna, un pyjama une pièce rouge picoté blanc pour Danie et noire picoté rouge pour Athéna, puis un dernier deux pièces mauve et rose pour Danie et bleu et jaune pour Athéna. Le reste des vêtements était normal. Des jupes, des jeans, des t-shirt, etc. Nous avions ensuite acheté des sous-vêtements pour Danie et quelques pull-ups pour Athéna qui allait devenir propre. Nous avons filé comme des éclaires au premier entrepôt que nous avions croisé pour acheter un pot de peinture rose clair.

Après avoir acheté tout ce qu'il nous fallait, nous sommes rentrées pour tout préparer. Nous n'avions même pas dormi cette journée là. Nous avions beaucoup trop d'énergie pour dormir. Nous avions commencé par peinturé, avec l'aide de Glass, ma mère et George. C'était allé très vite. Nous avions commandé de la pizza que nous avions tous dévorée en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Quand les murs furent sèches, nous entamâmes la monté des meubles. Un vis par-ci une autre par-là, bon j'avoue que nous avions eu un peu de difficulté avec le lit. Alors Lexa et moi sommes parties en cachette hors de la chambre pour qu'ils fassent le sale boulot tout seul. C'était pas sympa de notre part, mais c'était vachement drôle de les entendre galérer avec le plan et tout.

Quand ils eurent fini de monter le lit, nous les avions rejoints pour monter la table et les chaises, et le support à linge. Nous avions ensuite personnalisé la chambre en installant un tapis au milieu de la pièce, le pouf dans un coin de la chambre, des rideaux à la fenêtre, des tableaux près de la porte et la literie aux matelas blancs.

Nous avions terminé d'aménager la chambre, et nous étions ravis du résultat. Nous saluâmes et remerciâmes mes parents et Glass qui partirent rapidement sûrement fatigués. Je laissai Lexa pour aller dans la chambre des filles. Je n,en revenais juste pas que j'allais avoir deux filles le lendemain. C'est vrai, elles allaient être mes enfants à moi et à Lexa bien évidement. J'avais hâte de les rencontrer. Je ne les avais vu qu'en photo. Elles étaient trop mignonnes.

J'entendis soudainement l'eau de la douche couler. Je me rendis dans la salle de bain, là où j'ai aperçu Lexa, nue bien sûr. Pourquoi moi? Je me raclai la gorge pour lui faire signe de ma présence, et ce eut le dont de la faire sursauter. J'étais sûre qu'elle allait glisser dans la douche, mais elle se retint au mur comme une grande. Je ris malgré moi et j'eu droit à une vengeance. Elle ouvrit la porte de la douche et me mouilla avec la pomme de douche. Ce fut à son tour de rire un bon coup.

\- Lexa Woods, tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça! dis-je faussement fâchée.

Je me dirigeai vers la douche et l'ouvris. J'enlevai mes vêtements et entrai. Je pris Lexa dans mes bras en souriant. Elle était morte de froid dû à la porte qui était restée ouverte trop longtemps. Je lui embrassai le cou, ce qui la fit frissonner. Elle étira son cou vers la droite comme signe qu'elle aimait bien ce que je lui faisais du côté gauche. Elle finit par se retourner vers moi et vint poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Elle prit mes poignets et me poussa contre le mur de la douche. Elle plaça mes bras au dessus de ma tête et se rapprocha de moi. Je sentais sa poitrine contre la mienne et soudain sa langue frôler la mienne. J'avais terriblement chaud, mais nous ne pouvions pas le voir à cause de l'eau qui arrosait nos corps qui ne faisaient plus qu'un. Elle lâcha l'un de mes poignet qu'elle reprit avec son autre main, et commença à descendre celle qu'elle avait libérée. Elle me fit languir très longtemps. Elle passait ses doigts près de mon intimité, mais ne s'y aventurait jamais. Je lui donnai donc un coup de bassin pour lui demander qu'elle arrête ses conneries. Je la sentis sourire contre mes lèvres et ses doigts glisser le long de ma cuisse. Elle mit en premier lieu son pouce sur mon clitoris, ce qui me laissa gémir. Mais elle étouffa mes gémissement en m'embrassant plus fougueusement. Elle entra deux doigts en moi et fit de lents va-et-vient. Je n'en pouvais plus et commençai donc à faire rouler mon bassin afin d'accentuer le plaisir que ça me procurait. Elle entra un troisième doigt et accéléra ses va-et-vient. Je sentais que j'allais bientôt venir. Je courbai donc le dos en fermant les yeux, me retenant de gémir, pendant que Lexa m'embrassa le cou. Je sentis Lexa sucer la peau de mon cou. Elle avait justement trouvé mon point d'impulsion. Quand je la sentis arrêter de suçoter je jouis finalement. Je reprenais mon souffle en embrassai ma belle brunette. Je voulais lui faire du bien aussi, mais elle me répondit que je n'étais pas obligée.

J'ai donc pris le savon et je lui ai nettoyé le dos, et je lui ai lavé les cheveux. Elle fit de même avec moi et nous sortîmes de la douche. Elle me tendit une serviette que j'enroulai comme elle autour de ma poitrine. Elle prit le séchoir et se sécha les cheveux sous mon regard qui la dévorait. Quand elle eut fini elle me sécha les cheveux sans oublier de m'embrasser quelques fois sur les omoplates ou dans le cou. Elle partit dans notre chambre pour se changer. Mais comme j'avais encore ce kit, je lui tendis la camisole grise avec un hibou de gravé dessus et les mini-shorts que je lui avais prêté au lycée pour qu'elle les porte. À leur vu, Lexa me sourit un peu en riant de moi, mais les enfila. Je mis un mini-short et un t-shirt violet de garçon que mon cousin m'avait donné quand il était rendu trop petit pour lui. Lexa se coucha dans notre grand lit et s'attacha les cheveux. Je vins la rejoindre et me glissai dans ses bras. Mais avant de vraiment aller dormir, nous nous plaçâmes en cuillère, Lexa derrière et moi à l'intérieur.

 ** _Éclipse de la nuit_**

Je me réveillai à force de sentir les rayons du soleil frapper contre me paupières. J'ouvris enfin mes yeux et me redressai dans le lit maintenant vide. J'insprai un grand coup et passai ma main sur ma figure. Je tirai les draps sur le côté du lit et trainai mon popotin jusqu'au bord du lit, là où j'ai pu enfin poser mes pieds sur le sol. Je me levai et descendis les ecaliers pour trouver Lexa en train de lire quelque chose sur son portable et de tenir sa tasse de café. Je vins la prendre par derrière et accotai mon menton sur son épaule. Elle accota sa tête contre la mienne et m'embrassa la joue.

\- Bon matin mon amour.

\- À toi aussi mon cœur. Dis, il t'en reste du café?

\- Tiens prends ma tasse je ne l'ai pas fini, je crois que je ne l'ai même pas touché. Il est encore chaude.

\- Okay. dis-je en lui volant sa tasse des mains. Tu sais quand les filles arriveront? demandais-je en sortant deux tranches de pain de la boîte à pain.

\- Elles seront là dans une heure, alors si tu veux être présentable il vaudrait mieux que tu commences à te préparer dès maintenant. me dit-elle sarcastiquement.

\- Ha. Ha. Ha. dis-je en finissant d'avaler un gorgé de café.

Elle me sourit et monta à l'étage. Je finit de boire la tasse et de manger mes toasts au beurre et la rejoignis dans la chambre. Elle avait fait le lit à vu d'œil. Elle s'était plaqué les cheveux, mais on sait tous ce que plaqué dans son cas veut dire. Elle avait enfilé un camisole à larges brettelles blanches en soie avec un col en V noir qu'elle avait rentrée dans son pentalon, et des faux jeans noirs ajustés. Elle finissait de mettre sa deuxième boucle d'oreille en pierre blanche. J me déshabillai à mon tour et mis une chemise bleue décontractée ( c'est plus beau quand on la voit que quand on l'imagine XD) claire et des leggings noirs. Je me peignai les cheveux et les laissai tomber en cascade sur mes épaules. Quand nous fûmes fin prêtes, nous entendîmes cogner à la porte. Lexa me regardait affolée. Je ne compris pas pourquoi alors je la suivis au rez-de-chaussé. Elle couru à la cuisine et cacha les assiettes sales que nous avions utilisées pour le déjeuné dans le lave-vaisselles. J'allai à la porte et ouvris. Devant moi se tenait Mme. Quentin et nos deux filles. Danie tenait la main de sa petite soeur d'une main et son ourson en peluche de l'autre. Les deux filles avaient de magnifiques et minces avouons-le cheveux blonds dorés, un peu plus châtin pour Athéna, et de magnifiques grands yeux bleus. Elles avaient le teint clair comme moi. Au fond, elles me ressemblaient malgré le fait que nous n'avions aucun lien de parenté. ( Les filles en média )

Je leur souris et pris leur sacs des mains de Luce qui nous laissa en moins d'une seconde. Lexa me rejoignis avec un grand sourire quand elle vit les filles. Danie nous regardais et ne disait pas un mot. Athéna nous souriait à la vue du sourire de Lexa. La plus jeune laissa la main de la plus vieille et couru dans les bras de Lexa qui eut à peine le temps de la prendre avant qu'elle ne s'effondre par terre.

\- Bonjour Danie, moi c'est Clarke. Elle c'est Lexa. Toi et ta sœur allez vivre ici avec nous.

\- êtes-vous nos mamans? demanda-t-elle d'une petite vois aiguë.

\- Oui ma puce. dis-je en la faisant entrer.

Je regardai une dernière fois Lexa qui parlait à Athéna qui était dans ses bras.

 _ **Coucou tout le monde! Alors ce chapitre est un peu plus long même le double d'un chapitre habituel! J'ai fait ça à cause que le début était long et tout. Sinon pour le lemon, il faut vos avis c'est la première fois que j'en écris alors voilà la raison de sa médiocrité si il est nul XD. Avis?**_


	29. Pour nos fans

**PDV Clarke**

Deux semaines que les filles étaient arrivées, deux semaines que nous mentions à nos fans sur Twitter et Instagram. Ils se demandaient tous ce qui se passait dans nos vies. Pourquoi nous ne sortions plus vraiment hors de la maison? Nous étions touchées de voir que plusieurs se préoccupaient de nous. Mais nous n'avions pas vraiment la tête à leur répondre. Nous nous concentrions sur nous belles puces qui nous rendaient plus émerveillées chaque jour. Mes moment préférés étaient les matins lorsque je dormais toute emmitouflée dans les bras de Lexa et que nous entendîmes la porte de notre chambre s'ouvrir. Quelques instants plus tard nous nous retrouvions à quatre dans le lit. Je dois vous accorder que depuis leur arrivée, Lexa et moi sommes plus souriante.

\- Maman! cris Danie depuis le salon.

\- Quoi chérie? lui répondis-je de la cuisine.

\- Où est mamou? me dit-elle en voulant faire référence à Lexa.

\- Elle doit être en haut pourquoi?

\- Elle est à la télévison!

Je laissai les ustensiles que je nettoyais et me rendis dans le salon, là où Danie était assise devant l'écran et qu'Athéna jouait avec sa peluche. En effet, il y avait bien Lexa à l'écran. C'était un encien interview qu'elle avait fait pour l'un de ses film. Je voyais l'admiration dans les yeux de l'aînée. Je souris à sa réaction et montai à l'étage pour aller voir la femme de ma vie. En arrivant dans notre chambre je le vis qui finissait d'enfiler une robe. Elle n'était pas zippée. Elle se regardait dans le miroir et se frottait les bras, signe qu'elle était un peu stressée. Quand elle me vit elle sourit et tassa ses cheveux sur le côté me faisant signe de la lui zipper. Je fis ce qu'elle me demandait et elle me fit volte-face.

\- Clarke je peux te parler? dit-elle avec hésitation.

\- Oui, c'est grave? dis-je un peu peureuse de ce qu'elle allait m'annoncer.

\- Non. dit-elle en riant. Je voulais juste savoir si tu accepterais que j'emmène Danie avec moi à mon interview. On va reprendre le travail bientôt, enfin moi je le ferai, et je veux pas que nos filles restent dans l'ombre plus longtemps. Comprends-moi s'il-te-plait.

\- Tu veux dire aujourd'hui?

\- Oui.

\- Très bien, je te fais confiance sur ce coup là, mais s'il-te-plait, ne merde pas.

Elle me sourit et retourna à sa préparation avant de m'embrasser et d'aller chercher Danie pour la préparer. Avant qu'elles ne partent, je les pris en photo pour me remémorer ce grand moment. Lexa avait ses cheveux "plaqués", un courte robe blanche magnifique et un rouge-à-lèvre rouge foncé trop sexy. Notre petit ange portait une mignonne robe rose, Lexa lui avait fait une tresse sur le côté et lui avait donné une paire de ballerine rose avec une fine boucle de couleur or. Elles étaient adorables. La première photo fut de Lexa à côté de Danie, la deuxième de Danie sur le dos de Lexa qui tentait de la voir, puis la dernière et non la moindre était de Lexa qui tenait Danie dans ses bras, pendant que celle-ci lui faisait la moue.

J'embrassai Lexa et Danie et les saluai de la fenêtre Athéna dans les bras. Je montai pour coucher la petite qui devait faire sa sieste et redescendis pour finir le ménage.

 **PDV Lexa**

Durant tout le trajet, j'avais dû me taper les musique de passe-partout à la demande de ma petite puce. À la dernière du CD je n'avais presque plus de tympans. Nous fûmes arrivé au Comicons et c'est à ce moment là que j'eus une once d'hésitation par rapport à la dévoilation de l'existence de Danie. Pas que j'avais honte. Non loin de là. Mais j'avais peur que tout ça la brusque. Je lui tendis une paire de lunettes fumées rose qu'elle mit immédiatement. Je mis les mienne et sortis. Les flashs venaient de partout. Je m'avançai vers la portière arrière et attendis une seconde avant de l'ouvrir. J'ouvris la portière et pris Danie dans mes bras. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle marche. Les photographes, les paparazzis cherchaient souvent le meilleur moyen de s'approcher de nous, et je ne voulais pas qu'ils puissent la toucher. Je marchais rapidement afin de ne pas avoir à répondre à des questions. Rendus à l'intérieur, je la posai sur le sol et lui retirai les lunettes. Elle regardait stupéfaite tout la pièce. J'étais tellement amoureuse de sa binette.

Je vis mon producteur arriver à ma hauteur. Il se pencha pour serrer la main de ma fille et se releva.

\- Ils ont décidé de vous parler individuellement alors toi, si j'ai bien compris l'organisateur, tu devrais aller par là. Tu rencontras ton interviewer. Allez, au revoir les filles.

\- Bye bye. lui répondit de sa petite voix aiguë la petite blonde.

Je lui pris la main et me mis à marcher vers la salle que l'on m'avait attitrée. Quand j'entrai, on me salua et je demandai une seconde chaise pour Dan. Quand nous fûmes toutes assises, la femme relisa ses cartons.

-Oh pardon. dit-elle. Alors bonjour, nous sommes en présence de Lexa Woods et... et toi comment t'appelles-tu?

Je fis signe à Danie de répondre d'elle même.

\- Je suis Danie. dit-elle toute timide.

\- Et tu as quel âge Danie?

\- J'ai six ans. répondit-elle en montrant six doigts.

Elle était trop chou. Je souriais en la regardant faire son show.

\- Et qui es-tu Danie?

\- Je suis la fille de mamou et maman. dit-elle sans plus de précisions.

\- Umh, en fait, Clarke et moi, sommes en couple bien entendu, et nous avons adopté deux petites filles, dont Danie. dis-je en gesticulant.

\- Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas apporté votre deuxième fille?

\- Parce qu'elle est beaucoup plus jeune, et que je préférais faire une sortie mère-fille rien qu'entre elle et moi. dis-je en prenant la petite dans mes bras.

Le reste de l'interview c'était très bien passé à vrai dire, Danie avait été très polis et attentive à la dame de l'interview. Même qu'elle s'était beaucoup amusé avec les membres de l'équipe de tournage. L'un d'eux lui avait acheté une glace à la vanille qu'elle avait réussie à étendre partout sur la babounne. Je reçus en partant du studio un message d'Octavia qui nous avait invité les filles, Clarke et moi à dîner. Je ne pus lui refuser. Les hormones étaient encore dans son système. Je me demandais si Lincoln était toujours vivant.

 _ **Coucou, petit chapitre en début de semaine, j'espère que vous l'aurez aimé et je sais pas si j'ai bien écrit Comicons désolée si non!**_


	30. Intrus

**PDV Lexa**

Je rentrais avec Danie assise à l'arrière, à me retaper le disque de Passe-Partout. J'essayais de me concentrer sur la route. Je regardais de temps en temps dans mon rétroviseur pour voir ce que faisait la petite. Je vis qu'elle s'était endormie, je pris donc l'initiative de fermer la radio. Le trajet fut bref puisque j'avais emprunté l'autoroute afin d'arriver plus rapidement que si j'avais pris les petites rues, une demi-heure de plus se serait rajoutée.

Nous arrivâmes finalement. Je ne voulais pas réveiller Danie, alors je fermai la portière en silence. J'ouvris la sienne, la détachai, et la pris dans mes bras. Je me dépêchai de rentrer. Je fus surprise de me faire accueillir par Clarke. Elle exprimait une drôle de tête. Elle s'approcha de moi et me chuchota à l'oreille.

\- Il y a une femme dans le salon.

\- Qui? lui demandais-je.

\- Elle prétend être la tante des filles.

Je restai choquée. Que voulait-elle? Je lui fit signe que j'allais aller porter Danie dans la chambre et revenir après. Je montai donc, lui enlevai ses souliers, lui détachai les cheveux et le mis sous les draps dans son lit. Je lui fis la bise et descendis pour rejoindre Clarke qui m'attendait.

Quand j'arrivai, je vis la dame assise dans notre canapé. Elle portait un jolie costume gris et avait les cheveux bouclés roux. Je m'approchai lentement pour avoir le temps de la scruter. À ma vue, Clarke se leva et vint me prendre dans ses bras. Je voyais bien qu'elle était terrifiée, tout comme moi à vrai dire. Je la tirai vers le fauteuil pour qu'elle s'y assoit, elle allai prendre place ailleurs. Je croisai mes jambes, signe que cette femme avait toute mon attention.

\- Alors, que pouvons-nous faire pour vous chère dame? demandais-je en déplaçant mon bras droit sur un accoudoir.

\- Je suis venue ici parce que je veux ravoir mes nièces.

\- Mais nous avons déjà conclu le dossier. Elles sont désormais nos filles. dit Clarke calmement.

\- Il en est hors de question que je laisse les filles de mon frère se faire élever par de vulgaires femmes gais. Vous allez les rendre malades. Vous êtes malades. C'est vrai, je peux savoir ce qui vous attire chez les femmes? Vous aimez bien les chattes? Vous n'êtes que des abominations de la nature, vous faites honte à la religion catholique! dit-elle en s'emportant.

On ne m,avait jamais parlé de la sorte. Je dois avouer que ça m'avait blessé. Pas que je remettais en perspectives mon orientation sexuelle, mais de savoir que certaines pouvaient penser ça de nous me rendait malade. Pourquoi les autres ne pouvaient-ils pas simplement comprendre que c'est l'amour que l'on porte l'un pour l'autre qui compte? Malgré ce, je tentais de garder mon calme. Je voyais bien que Clarke allait péter un câble.

\- Je crois qu'il serait temps que vous partiez. dis-je sans lui adresser un seul regard.

Elle sortit en furie de la maison. Clarke et moi n'avions pas oser parler. Pas parce que nous nous rendions compte qu'elle avait raison, mais parce que nous nous rendions compte de la triste vérité. Cette vérité qui était que seul une partie nous soutenait, pendant que l'autre était dégoûtée par nous, par l'amour que nous éprouvions pour l'autre.

Je sentis Clarke s'asseoir sur mes genoux. Je passai mes bras dans son dos et enfouis ma tête dans ses bras. Je crois que nous avions vécu un drôle de malaise. Mais il se termina rapidement quand j'ouvris la bouche.

\- Je crois que l'on devrait commencer à se préparer pour aller chez mon frère. dis-je en l'embrassant une dernière fois.

\- Je dis que l'on trouve une gardienne et que l'on n'y va que toutes les deux. enchérit Clarke.

\- D'acc, je m'en occupe. répondis-je en filant dans la cuisine.

Clarke monta à l'étage pour se préparer pendant que je cherchais éperdument le numéro de téléphone de la gardienne.

\- À et puis merde! Clarke! Je vais appeler ta mère!

\- Quoi! T'as dit quoi?

\- Laisses tomber! dis-je en composant le numéro de Mme. Griffin.

Bien entendu elle accepta comme à l'habitude et se trouvait justement en chemin. Puisque j'avais eu mon entrevu ce matin-là, j'étais déjà prête. J'attendais donc que blondie craby arrive enfin. Quand elle eut enfin fini, sa mère cogna au même moment. On lui ouvrit et on la salua avant de prendre la route pour un bon quart d'heure.

 **\- Éclipse du trajet -**

Nous arrivâmes finalement chez mon grand frère, qui j'espérais tenait le coup. Clarke pris l'une des bouteille de vin que nous avions acheté sur la route et cogna à la porte. Je lui embrassai le cou une dernière fois avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. Je vis Lincoln qui tenait Alliha dans ses bras tout souriant et Octavia qui cuisinait en arrière. Ils avaient l'aire plutôt bien pour de nouveaux parents. Nous entrâmes et fîmes la bise à tout le monde, y compris bébé princesse. Clarke fila à la cuisine pour aider Octavia, puis quant à moi, je pris place dans le sofa à côté de Lincoln qui sirotait son Coca-Cola. Il avait mis sa fille dans son berceau afin d'être mieux disposé à interagir avec nous tous.

\- Alors comment vont les filles?

\- Bien, je dirais. Et toi? comment ça se passe ici depuis votre retour de l'hôpital?

\- Tu sais, on a aboli une nouvelle règle qui veut que chaque semaine, c'est à l'autre de se lever durant la nuit pour nourrir ou changer la petite. Comme cette semaine, c'est moi, mes à partir de lundi, ça va être à Octa. me répondit-il.

Je ris un peu en pensant que nous n'avions aucun problème de ce genre avec Athéna qui faisait des nuits complètes. On nous appela de la cuisine. Nous nous sommes levés et avons rejoint nos interlocuteurs, qui comme on s'y attendait étaient Clarke et Octavia.

\- C'est prêt. nous dit simplement Octa.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la table et prîmes place, Lincoln et Octavia d'un côté de la table, et Clarke et moi de l'autre. Ma belle-soeur nous avait préparé des pâtes au pesto et aux olives noires. C'était succulent. C'est là qu'elle engagea la conversation.

\- Alors, vous savez où vous allez l'inscrire pour le jardin d'enfance? et la pré-maternelle?

\- Tu sais Clarke, elle n'a que deux semaines. Ce n'est pas maintenant qu'elle y ira. dit Lincoln en souriant bêtement comme il faisait quand nous étions petits et qu'il osait rire de moi qui avait le dont de me foutre dans le pétrin.

Je ris à mon tour et pris la main de Clarke dans la mienne sachant qu'elle se sentait ridicule. Octavia se redressa sur sa chaise un peu agitée, ce qui eut le pouvoir qu'elle ait toute notre attention.

\- Je dois vous avouer quelque chose les filles. commença-t-elle. Vous savez la photo de vous, celle qui a prouvé à tout le monde que vous êtes déjà sorties ensemble? Et bien la personne qui a pris la photo, et bien c'est moi.

 ** _Coucou les amis! Voici le chapitre 13! Il n'en reste plus que 7 OMG! Je vous poste ce chapitre aujourd'hui puisque j'en serai en incapacité ce weekend. La semaine prochaine également, je pars au Saguenay pour le basket. Mais ne vous inquiétés pas, je serai là durant toute la semaines de relâche! Merci du soutien guys!_**


	31. Sur la route

**_PDV Clarke_**

Nous étions sous le choc. Alors c'était Octavia qui était derrière tout ça. Non je ne pouvais pas, en fait je ne voulais pas le croire. Ma Octa ne nous aurait jamais fait ça et...

\- Développes s'il-te-plaît. dit calmement, même trop calmement Lexa.

\- Je vous avais vu, alors je m'étais dit, pourquoi pas prendre une photo en souvenir, j'allais vous la donner croyez-moi. Je vous trouvais trop mignonne à l'époque, mais le jour même, on m'a volé mon portable lors du cour de gym. Je ne sais pas qui l'a volé, mais c'est lui qui t'a fait chanté Clarke, pas moi, je n'aurais jamais osé faire une telle abomination. Ajouta-t-elle à sa déclaration.

Nous ne parlions plus, mais je savais qu'elle disait la vérité, et je ne lui en voulais pas du tout. Octavia était l'une de mes meilleures amies à l'époque, alors je savais que je pouvais lui faire confiance.

En réalité, je croyais que trouver qui avait fait découvrir mon orientation sexuelle aux autres, m'aurait soulagée, mais non. C'est plutôt le fait de pouvoir enfin être qui j'étais qui comptait le plus.

Le reste du souper fut rempli de tension entre nous quatre. Nous sommes finalement parties vers 21 heures. Il faisait noir en dehors et je me fiais sur Lexa pour avancer. Nous arrivâmes finalement à la voiture et nous montâmes à l'intérieur. Je m'étais mise sur le siège passager tandis que Lexa prit le siège du conducteur. Elle était si belle. Ses cheveux bruns lui couvraient la moitié du visage, ses yeux verts pétillants pouvaient presque éclairer la voiture dans le noir, et ses lèvres m'envoûtaient totalement. Je posai ma main sur sa cuisse et la laissai là durant le première minutes du trajet. Nous roulions sur une route dans les bois. Nous étions les seules sur ce chemin, je me mis donc à caresser dangereusement sa cuisse en passant le plus près possible de son intimité. À ma première caresse, je la sentis se raidir puis frissonner. Elle se rangea sur le bord et coupa le moteur. Elle se tourna vers moi et plaqua ses lèvres que je souhaitais tant goûter de nouveau sur les miennes. Je passai mes mains sous son gilet et caressai du bout de mes doigts son ventre plat. Quant à elle, elle passa sa main droite sur ma nuque afin de m'attirer vers elle, et sa main gauche sur ma joue. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a fait, mais je me suis retrouvée sur la banquette arrière, avec Lexa sur moi. Elle embrassait mon cou et me mordilla le lobe avant de descendre vers ma poitrine. Elle s'aventurait au rebord de mon soutien-gorge mais n'allait pas plus loi. Je me fâchai finalement et le fis rouler afin de me retrouver à califourchon sur elle. J'embrassai sauvagement ses lèvres que je convoitais tant et lui mordillai son inférieur, ce qui la fit gémir de plaisir. Je me suis mise à rouler du bassin sur son entre-jambe afin de la chauffer. D'une bonne poigne, elle me tira brusquement par le cheveux, sans me faire mal bien sûr, pour m'écarter d'elle un peu. Elle me regardait dans les yeux et son regard voulait tout dire. Elle m'accordait le fait de lui faire l'amour. Elle l'avait fait aussi pour notre première fois. C'est un peu un moyen pour elle de se contenir et de ne pas faire d'erreurs. Bref, je me remis à la tâche sans plus trader. Je lui fis un suçon sur le début de sa poitrine afin que personne ne puisse le voir. Elle lâcha quelques soupirs de plaisir ce qui me fit sourire contre sa douce peau. Je descendis ma main jusqu'à sa culotte et faufilai ma main dans sa lingerie fine. Je fis au début une légère pression sur son clitoris et au même moment son corps se crispa et elle me griffa le dos. Je fis pénétrer deux doigts et fis de doux mouvements sensuels tout en lui embrassant le cou. Elle enfouit sa tête dans le creux de mon cou en me répétant d'aller plus vite, ce que je fis en rajoutant un troisième doigt. Elle cria mon nom et courba le dos. J'étais vraiment fière de mon coup. C'était la première fois que je le faisais dans une voiture, et je crois aussi que ça aille été l'une de ses meilleures fois. J'allais de plus en plus vite dans mes va-et-vient lorsqu'elle gémit mon nom en m'empoignant le dos pour se relever un peu et de venir enfin. Je soupira et laissa tomber sa tête sur la banquette. Je me laissai tomber sur elle pendant qu'elle jouait avec mes cheveux. Elle déposa plusieurs baisers sur mon crâne et me serra fort dans ses bras.

\- Merci Clarke, c'était exceptionnel. me dit-elle en rigolais.

\- T'étais trop sexy durant l'acte au mon dieu Lexa, j'aurai toujours envie de toi maintenant que j'ai cette image dans la tête. Je t'aime. dis-je en reprenant mon sérieux.

Elle me regardait et replaça une mèche derrière mon oreille.

\- Je t'aime plus que je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un Clarke Griffin. Et ce n'est pas prêt de s'arrêter. me répondit-elle.

Nous restâmes quelques temps dans les bras de l'autre. Je remarquai que Lexa dormait à point fermé. Ne voulant pas la réveiller, je la redressai et l'attachai. Je m'installai au volant et entrepris le chemin déjà entamé, de retour à la maison.

 ** _\- Éclipse du trajet -_**

Nous arrivâmes à la maison et je réveillai Lexa. Elle était toute mignonne. Elle venait de se réveiller elle avait donc une mine perdue. Elle bafouillait tout plein de mots incompréhensibles et je lui répondais avec un " je t'emmène dans notre lit ". Ma mère dormait sur le divan, je la laissai en paix et montai à l'étage avec Lexa mi-morte dans les bras. Je la déposai sur le lit et lui enlevai ses chaussures ainsi que son soutien-gorge. Je lui détachai les cheveux et la laissai en paix. Je mis mon pyjama de la veille et me glissai sous la couette en prenant Lexa dans mes bras.

 _Coucou! je suis toujours vivante! Avis?_


	32. Confrontation

**PDV Lexa**

Je me réveillai dans mon lit douillet, sans trop savoir comment j'avais atterrie là. D'un coup les souvenirs de la veille me revient et un sourire s'afficha sur mon visage quand je repensai au moment intime que j'avais partagé avec Clarke dans la voiture. Je voulus me tourner et la prendre dans mes bras, mais elle n'était plus dans le lit. Je me redressai et vis que j'étais toujours habillée comme hier. Je me dirigeai vers ma garde-robe et enfilai de courtes culottes de pyjama noires, et un t-shirt bleu un peu grand. Je me fis une queue de cheval et descendis. En arrivant dans la cuisine, la petite voix de Danie atteignit mes oreilles. Je souris en partant à la recherche des trois femmes de ma vie. Clarke était allongée sur le divan de cuire qui décorait la cuisine, Athéna sur le ventre et Danie juste à côté qui lui faisait des tresses, enfin, quelque chose qui s'y rapproche. Je posai mon index sur mes lèvres quand ma plus vieille me vis. Elle me sourit et se recula pour que je vienne prendre sa place. Je passai mes mains dans ses cheveux et lui embrassai le cou. Elle sourit à cet action et ouvrit les yeux.

\- On t'a réveillée?

\- Non, j'en avais juste marre d'être seule dans notre grand lit. dis-je en regardant ses lèvres. Au fait, Yohan vient nous rendre visite aujourd'hui.

\- Sérieusement? Ça fait un bail.

Je lui embrassai la joue, pris Athéna dans mes bras et dis à Danie de me suivre à la cuisine. Danie monta sur un banc de l'autre côté du comptoir et me regardait mettre Athéna dans sa chaise haute.

\- Ça te dit de faire des biscuits avec moi mon coeur?

\- Oui mais c'est moi qui liche le reste de préparation dans le bol à la fin! s'empressât-elle de dire.

Je ris et sortis tout les ingrédients et aidais Danie à mettre la bonne quantité de chaque ingrédient. Malgré que nous sommes passées au travers plusieurs embûches, nous avions réussi à finir ces foutus biscuits aux pépites de chocolat noir. Nous entendîmes sonner et Clarke alla répondre. Je m'approchai de l'entrée et vis Yohan. Je courus vers lui et le serra dans mes bras. Il avait tellement grandi depuis ces dernières années je n'y croyais pas. Je l'examinai sous tous les angles possibles. Il avait de la barbe fraîchement rasée, des bras et des épaules biens sculptés et de jolis cheveux longs. Il avait tout pour plaire, à l'exception du gros nez que notre père lui avait transmis.

\- Mon dieu! t'es devenu un vrai homme dites donc.

\- Et toi une femme resplendissante, même si t'es en pyjama. dit-il en riant.

Je lui donnai un petit coup de point sur l'épaule et me mise à rire avec lui.

\- Alors, t'es prêt à rencontrer tes nièces?

\- J'imagine.

Je lui fis signe d'entrer et de me suivre à la cuisine. En entrant, Athéna s'était endormie dans sa chaise haute, et Danie avait de la préparation à biscuit partout sur la figure. Elle avait litéralement mis sa main dans sa bouche pour manger le mélange. Nous rîmes tous en même temps. Je lui pris le bol des mains et lui essuyai la tronche. Je lui embrassai le crâne et partis à ma chambre e changer, mais à peine avais-je mis un pied sur la première marche que l'on sonna à la porte. Je me dirigeai vers la porte en me frottant la nuque. Deux agents de police se tenaient devant moi.

\- Bonjour, vous êtes bien Madame. Woods, Alexandria Woods?

\- Oui c'est moi, je peux vous aider peut-être.

\- Oui, en fait vous êtes convoqué au tribunal pour définir la garde d'Athéna et Danie Smith.

\- Quoi? dis-je en prenant les papiers qu'ils me tendaient.

Les deux policiers me laissèrent là, sans plus d'explication. Je rentrai à l'intérieur et me dirigeai vers la cuisine à la façon zombie. Clarke me dévisageait, elle prit donc les papiers de mes mains et les lu. Elle était folle de tante avait eu le culot de nous emmener devant un juge pour ravoir la garde des filles. Je soupirai et montai à la chambre pour de un, me changer, et de deux appeler mon avocat. Il m'avait fait comprendre que nous avions plus de chance de l'emporter vu le comportement que leur tante avait eu au départ. Ça me soulageait d'entendre ça, mais j'étais tellement effrayée. Je ne voulais pas les perdre. Ça serait trop dur. Même si ça ne faisait pas si longtemps que les filles étaient dans notre famille, nous avions succombé à leurs binettes et leur charme dès le premier jour. Et leur tante avait vraiment l'air d'avoir un déséquilibre mental. Rien que de venir chez nous et nous insulter comme elle l'a fait de passera pas inaperçu devant un juge.

Je mis une robe bleu marine et peignai mes cheveux. Je me maquillai rapidement et descendis en apportant des vêtements à Danie puisque nous allions visiter les écoles primaires là où elle irait potentiellement étudier. Elle portait des culottes Adidas, un t-shirt gris Nike et ses espadrilles vans mauves. Je lui avais peigné les cheveux et lui avais fait une lulu.

J'embrassai Clarke, et partis avec Yohan et Danie.

Nous étions rendus à notre troisième école, et je n'étais mais alors pas du tout impressionnée. J'espérais que celle-ci allait être mieux que les deux premières. Nous entrâmes et serrâmes la main de la directrice. Elle nous fit visiter les classes durant la récréation, la cafétéria, la coure lorsque les élèves furent rentrés, le gymnase et la salle de musique. C'était vraiment une bonne école où j'envisageais inscrire ma fille. Nous sortîmes de l'école et pendant que je parlais avec Yohan en cherchant mes clés dans mon sac, je vis Danie qui parlait à une femme. Elle me disait vaguement quelqu'un. En me rapprochant je reconnue de suite mon ancienne prof d'histoire.

\- Madame Berry quelle surprise.

\- Alex, oh tu es devenues une femme magnifiques, regardes-toi. Cette charmante petite, c'est ta fille?

\- Oui, mais que faites-vous ici?

\- J'enseigne ici maintenant.

\- Alors je peux être sûre que Dan sera entre de bonnes mains.

* * *

 _ **Coucou, je pars demain, je serai donc de retour seulement lundi. Je sais vous allez tous vous ennuyer de moi et attendrez mon retour avec impatience! Avis?**_


	33. Finalement

**PDV Clarke**

Ça y était, le jour de délibération. Je savais que nous avions plus de chance qu'elle de gagner, mais puisqu'il s'agissait de l'avenir des mes enfants, je me devais de laisser de la place à l'inquiétude surtout. Danie avait commencé les cours à l'une des école que Lexa avait visitée. Notre aînée avait commencé la danse classique et la natation de son plein gré. Nous avions tout fait pour que la balance penche vers notre camp. Le procès arrivait à grand pas, et je sentais que ça ne laissait pas mon Alexandria indifférente. J'essayais de la calmer et de la convaincre que tout irait bien, mais je pensais exactement comme elle, alors, comment pouvais-je la réconforter?

Le cadran affichait 6:30, et je ne voulais pas me lever. C'est alors que je sentis deux bras m'enlacer et une tête se creuser un nid dans mon cou. Je posai ma main sur sa chevelure et jouai avec ses mèches. Je la sentis bouger un peu et elle ouvrit finalement les yeux. Ses magnifiques yeux verts qui n'exprimaient que de l'amour envers moi, me fixait. Je l'embrassai et me tournai vers elle. Lexa me regardait sans sourire, sans expression, et sans dire un mot. Nous n'avions pas besoin de parler, de nous avoir nous suffisait amplement. Je grognai et vins me poser entre ses bras. Nous restâmes plusieurs minutes dans cette position, quand nous entendîmes notre porte s'ouvrir. Je me tournai vers celle-ci, pendant que Lexa se redressa. Danie était là, à tenir la main d'Athéna qui se tenait derrière elle. Lexa leur sourit et ria, tendis que je tapotais le matelas pour qu'elles viennent nous rejoindre. Danie couru sans problème dans les bras de ma copine, mais pour Athéna, c'était une toute autre affaire. Je dus l'aider à monter. Les filles étaient entre nous deux et nous parlaient. Nous sourions et étions vraiment heureuses de les avoir. Mais nous dûmes interrompre ce moment familial pour nous préparer.

J'aidais Danie à se préparer, et Lexa faisait de même pour le bébé. Je lui avait fait un chignon, et lui avait fait mettre un jeans noirs avec un t-shirt mauve nike. Athéna avait une lulu, un leggins bleu et un pull gris puma. J'avais mis à mon tour un jeans ajusté bleu pâle, une camisole noire, et un veston en cuir noir. J'avais laissé mes cheveux lousse. Lexa avait mis un shirt noir et un t-shirt turquoise en dry fit avec un col en V.

Nous sommes tous montées en voiture et nous étions allées porter Dan ensemble à son école. Nous avions donc filé chez ma mère pour qu'elle se charge de garder Athéna, durant notre jugement.

Rendues à la maison de ma mère, car oui, ma mère ne vivait pas très loin de chez nous, nous sortîmes en tenant chacune une main de notre fille. Lexa cogna et nous attendîmes que quelqu'un vienne nous ouvrir. Ma génitrice ouvrit la porte et nous serra dans ses bras. Nous étions tellement tous inquiets à propos de la garde des filles. Et tout le monde en était spectateur. Ma mère s,écarta et nous sourit. Elle fit entrer mon bébé d'amour et nous salua. Nous retournâmes dans la voiture stressées comme jamais. Je pris la main de Lexa, et elle démarra. Je n'osais pas parler, elle non plus d'ailleurs. Le trajet semblait durer une éternité, et c'était vraiment pénible.

Nous arrivâmes finalement trente minutes plus tard. Mes jambes tremblais et Lexa avait ce regard troublé que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant. Nous nous regardâmes, et je l'embrassai pendant qu'elle liait nos mains. Nous inspirâmes et entreprîmes le chemin qui allait nous mener en cour.

En entrant dans le tribunal, nous pouvions voir plusieurs hommes et femmes en robe noire et au collet blanc. Nous regardions partout à la recherche de l'avocat de Lexa qui allait nous représenter. Il nous avait dit avoir plein d'arguments à faire sortir aux juge et que nous n'avions pas de quoi nous inquiéter. Nous le vîmes arriver avec sa mallette en souriant. Il vint à notre hauteur et nous salua d'une poignée de main.

\- Vous êtes prêtes à faire face à un juge et leur tante? nous demanda-t-il.

\- Non, dis-je.

\- Non, mais on doit le faire. rajouta Lexa.

Il nous sourit et nous conduisit à la salle d'audience. Quelques personnes étaient présentes. Octavia et Lincoln étaient là, la mère et le père de Lexa, Yohan, Danielle, Estelle, Finn, et Bellamy. Du côté de leur tante, il y avait deux femmes un peu plus vieille qu'elle, et trois hommes d'environ le même âge que les femmes. arriva avec son avocat, et prit place à l'une des deux table qui faisaient face au juge. Justement en parlant de lui, il arriva et s'assit dans son fauteuil. Les avocats se présentèrent et mirent sur le tapis notre point de vu et celui de en parallèle à la situation. C'est à ce moment qu'ils se mirent à argumenter l'un contre l'autre. Parfois l'un d'eux demandait une objection au débat.

\- Monsieur le juge, est-ce que l'avocat de Mme. Smith vous avait mentionné que sa cliente n'avait pas pu demander la garde de ses nièces parce qu'elle était en cure de désintoxication? Ou encore qu'elle s'était présentée à la résidence de mes clientes avant même de les emmener en cour pour les menacer de reprendre les filles, et qu'elle les avait insultée par rapport à leur orientation sexuelle? Imaginez une seconde que l'une des deux sœurs devienne lesbienne, comment va-t-elle réagir? Est-ce que l'on est certains qu'elle est apte à leur offrir un environnement sans jugement de sa part, et surtout sécuritaire pour leur santé?

\- Objection votre honneur! Il n'est pas question de l'orientation sexuelle des enfants dont il est question, mais bien de la garde de ceux-ci!

\- Objection refusée. Maître Kutsher à raison. Je juge que Mmes. Woods et Griffin seront les parents directes, et que leur tante pourra les voir une fois par mois, pendant deux heures sous surveillance. dit-il en tapant trois coup de son marteau.

Je sautai de joie dans les bras de Lexa. Je l'embrassai et elle se mit à pleurer. Je la suivis dans son élan et nous fûmes ensevelies sous un tas de personnes qui nous donnaient des câlins. Je riais, et elle aussi. Nous remerciâmes notre avocat et nous empressâmes de retourner dans la voiture pour rouler jusqu'à l'école de Danie. Lexa était entrée pour aller la chercher. Elle revint avec mon ange quelques minutes plus tard. Danie s'assit à l'arrière et nous regardait confuse.

\- Pourquoi je ne vais pas à l'école cet après-midi?

\- Parce que l'on fête. répondis-je en lui prenant la main.

\- On fête quoi?

\- On fête le fait que toi et ta soeur, êtes définitivement nos filles, et que plus jamais vous aurez d'autre parents. dit Lexa.

Danie nous sourit et nous cria de mettre le disque de passe-partout. Pour la première fois depuis que nous avions ce fichu dvd, nous étions heureuses d'entendre les musiques. Même que nous les chantions. Lexa nous conduisit jusqu'à chez ma mère. Nous sommes entrées sans prendre la peine de cogner. Ma mère nous regardait en souriant, en attendant notre juridiction.

\- On a gagné! criais-je en la serrant fort dans mes bras. Elle me serra plus fort et fit signe à Lexa et Danie d'approcher.

Nous faisions un câlin de groupe confortable. Athéna arriva en courant jusqu'à nous et câlina nos jambes vue sa petite taille. D'un coup, Lexa se recula de l'étreinte et me regarda.

\- Clarke, je voulais de dire ça après avoir gagné, mais je ne l'aurait pas fait si ça n'avait pas été le cas bien entendu. Elle posa un genou au sol et sortit de sa poche une petite boîte noire. Clarke Griffin, tu es la personne qui m'a sauvé lorsque nous n'étions que des adolescentes, tu es la fille que j'ai attendue pendant sept longues années, tu es la femme qui m'a fait une peur bleue qui par accident à presque rejoint le monde des morts, tu es la femme qui m'a offert deux petites filles qui illuminent ma vie de plus eu plus chaque jours, mais tu es tout d'abord la femme avec qui je veux vivre le reste de mes jours parce que je suis amoureuse de toi depuis le début de cette longue aventure. Clarke, voudrais-tu faire de moi, la femme la plus comblée qu'il puisse exister en devenant ma femme?

Je souriais. J'étais tellement heureuse! Cette journée s'annonçait de mieux en mieux. Je pleurais de joie. Je mis mes mains sur ma bouche et tombai à genoux à sa hauteur. J'hochai la tête positivement. Elle souriait et me passa l'anneau au doigt. Elle me prit dans ses bras et je lui rendis son étreinte. Je n'en revenais pas. Cet anneau était un peu la preuve qu'elle me resterait fidèle à tout jamais. Son discours avait été tellement émouvant en plus! Je ne pouvais pas demander plus. J'avais un job de rêve, deux filles sans aucun défaut, une femme sexy comme jamais, aimante, intelligente et parfaite, une famille qui nous supportait dans tout ce que nous entreprenions et en plus, ma femme était mon premier vrai amour.

 **-Éclipse de 4 ans-**

Quatre ans ont passées, Lexa et moi avons vingt-huit ans, Danie en a onze depuis peu, et Athéna en a six. Cela fait quatre ans que je suis mariée à la femme de ma vie, et quatre ans que nous sommes les parents de nos rayons de soleil. Bien que Danie soit rendue un grande fille aujourd'hui, Lexa à du mal à l'accepter. Elle est plutôt drôle à voir en vrai. Leur tante n'a finalement jamais demandé à les voir et c'est bien comme ça. Athéna et Alliha sont plus proches que jamais et elle sont trop mignonnes à voir. Lexa et moi avons fini notre contrat de la série dans laquelle nous jouions avant, et nous avons décidé de faire une pause dans le cinéma et de nous concentrer sur notre famille. Comme l,an dernier, nous sommes parties à Walt Disney durant une semaines avec les filles. C'est une semaine que nous n'oublierons jamais. Danie fait des dizaines de récitals de danse par années, et fait quelques compétions de natation. Elle est devenue une grande sportive, qui pratique le patinage artistique en plus maintenant. Athéna, quant à elle, est plus devenue une artiste. Elle prend des cours de dessin et de piano. Elle sait aussi jouer du violon. Nous sommes tellement fières de nos enfants. Nous nous rendons consciente à quel point nous avons de la chance d'avoir des enfants comme elles. Lincoln et Octavia, ne sont pas mariés, mais Lincoln dirige sa propre compagnie de construction de maison, Octa est devenue travailleuse sociale, et ils attendent leur troisième enfant. Et oui! Après la naissance d'Alliha, à vrai dire six mois après, Octavia est retombée enceinte d'un petit garçon qu'ils ont appelé Théo, et maintenant ils attendent la naissance de bébé Lane. Estelle s'est mariée mais ne m'a pas reparlé depuis son mariage, et Danielle à en fait disparue dans la nature. Yohan est en couple avec une fille qui s'appelle Echo, et ils font le tour du monde ensemble. Raven est tombée en amour profond avec Finn et Bellamy avec Glass, la meilleure amie de Lexa. Au fond, tout est bien qui fini bien. Pour chacun d'entre nous.

 _ **C'est la fin. La vrai fucki** fin. Je suis triste, parce que c'est ma première histoire que j'ai écrite sur le Clexa, et c'est aussi la première que je termine. Mais bon, tout à une fin.**_


End file.
